Digimon: Digital Enemy
by Monsteranime
Summary: The evil behind the war starts to show his face slowly but are the DigiDestined ready for it? Digimon are controlling a human's brain and mind, and Digimon absorbing the data of others. What is this new enemy? What lengths will the enemy go to defeat the DigiDestined? How many Tamers are in the world? How many Wild Digimon are left in the world? OC Story.
1. Gather the 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon at all, please support the official release.

And before you start reading this series read my previous one so you don't get confused the link is here.

And once again any names that are matching with real life names are completely coincidental, same with any disasters (I do not usually watch the news) that may hurt you.

* * *

'It's been 2 years since the defeat of Venomon Armagedde Mode' Tahjee (Narrate)'You won't believe what's happened since then, but we still don't get together much especially since some of us have moved schools'

Photos of Tahjee and Maria standing together are shown and Tahjee's arm is around Maria.

'HEY!' Tahjee (Narrate) 'What about Adrian and Melanie? Well at least not with the rest of the team, the last time we ever fought together in the same battle would be the Dimensiomon fight and because and we won, the dimensions went back to normal however there are many lost Digimon in the Human World. This does increase greatly the amount of Tamers, and also allows us to catch Digimon, easier. So we formed a group which is currently all around the world, America, England, France, Japan, China, Korea, everywhere it also helped that Adrian came from somewhere in China. We catch In-Training Digimon and return them to the Digital World if they want to go back. But also the fact we catch lost Digimon in the real world ruined the Digimon Trade Business, which is great'

'Who are you talking to?' Maria

'Nobody?' Tahjee

'But that Dragon-like shadow that absorbed BlackLizardramon who was that?' Tahjee

'We've already been over this a thousand times' Maria 'Nobody knows'

'Is that the enemy the Sovereigns were talking about was that Holocaumon?' Tahjee

'Might've been' Maria

'Well I wonder how Lizardramon and Flowmon are going?' Tahjee

'In our Digivices?' Maria

_NOTE: All their Digivices have been changed and upgraded to 5.0 World Tamer so they are all white._

'I'm fine, but I sure wish there'd be another chance to fight' Lizardramon 'That BlackLizardramon might've been evil and all but he was a formidable opponent'

'Was someone talking about Digimon Battling?' Tamer 'Face me!'

'Whatever this should be easy!' Tahjee

'You go get him!' Maria

'I hope your girlfriend is ready as well she's next to be taken down!' Tahjee 'If you haven't noticed I'm Rank 73!'

'I'm Rank 60! Come on out Impmon' Tamer 'Assist him Dokunemon and Gomamon!'

'I might go easy on you' Tahjee 'Lizardramon, Dracomon and Veemon show your strength'

'All of you Digivolve!' Tahjee 'Start!'

'You as well!' Tamer

"01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 " appears on their Digivice Screens.

'Lizardramon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon

An almost side view is shown of Lizardramon and a Dualdramon silhouette appears in front of him which changes into a Tridramon then Quadramon silhouette and Lizardramon jumps through coming out as Quadramon Legend Mode.

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'Veemon Warp Digivolve to…' Veemon

The same view is shown but of Veemon and a Veedramon silhouette turning into an AeroVeedramon silhouette and Veemon jumps through coming out as UlforceVeedramon.

'UlforceVeedramon!' Veemon

'Dracomon Warp Digivolve to…' Dracomon

Same view is shown of Dracomon a Coredramon silhouette appears in front of Dracomon where it transforms into a Wingdramon silhouette, and Dracomon comes out of it as Slayerdramon.

'Slayerdramon!' Slayerdramon

'Impmon Warp Digivolve to…' Impmon 'Pharohmon'

_Yes I know that Impmon Warp Digivolves into Beelzemon but if you look carefully there are no set Digivolution chains._

'Gomamon Blast Digivolve to…' Gomamon 'Zudomon'

'Dokunemon Blast Digivolve to…' Dokunemon 'Arukenimon'

'WHAT?!' Tamer

'So Tahjee swapped his Digimon around again' Maria 'Slayerdramon, Mega Level, Vaccine Attribute Dragon Man Digimon, a great knight, its Tenryu Slash will literally rip you apart. UlforceVeedramon but this one seems different from the last one we met?'

'Pharohmon, Mega Level Virus Attribute Demon Man Digimon, Necro-Mist would be its best attack' Tahjee 'While Arukenimon Ultimate Level Virus, and Zudomon Ultimate Level Vaccine Attribute.'

'Quadramon why don't you sit this one out?' Tahjee 'It would be a bit too overkill'

'Alright though I really wanted to fight' Quadramon

'Never Mind, I have a better idea. Power Boost!' Tahjee 'Agumon help out Quadramon give him your energy!'

'Agumon to ShineGreymon! Boost Quadramon!' Tahjee

Quadramon Legend Mode gets his wings covered in energy making them much easier to shift into anything, and ShineGreymon's helmet goes onto Quadramon's head.

'Alright!' Quadramon

'They can sit this one out' Tahjee 'But since your turn is over I might as well do this. Digital Boost! Omni Boost! X2 for Quadramon. So I've used up my turns your turn'

'Alright, Pharohmon!' Tamer 'Use Necromist, Zudomon use Thor's Hammer, and Arukenimon, Spider Thread'  
'Cover for Quadramon!' Tahje

'Goryu Slash!' Slayerdramon

'Ray of Victory!' UlforceVeedramon

The attacks have all been annihilated.

'Now Quadramon!' Tahjee

'Diving Shot!' Tahjee & Quadramon

'WHAT?!' Tamer

'Quick and easy' Tahjee

'You said you'd go easy on me' Tamer

'That was easy' Tahjee

'Umm take a look you over-killed him' Maria

'Oh' Tahjee 'Well I didn't' go Max. with Quadramon so that makes it easy on him'

'Alright you win' Tamer

'Now I'm Rank 60!' Tahjee

A Lalamon is roaming around outside.

'OH YES!' Maria 'Let's go Flowmon'

'She must love Jungle Troopers.' Tahjee 'Wait for me!'

'Digital Battle!' Maria

Lalamon is trapped and unable to escape the forcefield.

'Flowmon go!' Maria

'I'm ready' Flowmon

'Digivolve!' Maria

'Flowmon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Flowmon

The same angle is shown of Flowmon and a silhouette of Greenmon appears in front of Flowmon which transforms into Blossomon silhouette and again shifts into a Violemon which Flowmon jumps through coming out as Violemon Armour Mode.

'Violemon Armour Mode!'Violemon

'And you said I did overkill' Tahjee 'It's just a Rookie'

'Seed Shot' Lalamon

It doesn't do anything AT ALL.

'Power Boost HerculesKabuterimon! Tentomon give Violemon your strength' Maria

'Now that is definitely overkill' Tahjee 'If you don't call that Overkill I don't know what is'

'I don't think I should attack it' Violemon

'Using your Super-Ultimate with it' ?

'Yeah probably' Tahjee

Tahjee turns and looks at the person.

'WHO ARE YOU?!' Tahjee

'Nobody you need to know, I saw your battle with the Government you should stay out of my way' ?

'Alright' Tahjee 'I guess'

That guy is still a teenager.

'Come on Commandramon' ?

'Right' Commandramon

'Digimon Captured!' Maria 'Alright! Did you see that?'

Tahjee stands there confused.

'YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!' Maria

'Uh what?' Tahjee 'Of course I saw that'

'Don't think because you have an Infinite Level you're better' Maria 'You can't get to Infinite Level unless Adrian is here'

'That's true, but this strange guy just came up to me' Tahjee

'Didn't your parents ever tell you never talk to strangers' Maria

'This guy was about our age' Tahjee

'Umm… That is weird' Maria

'He told me to stay out of his way' Tahjee 'I don't know what it means.'

'That is definitely strange' Maria

-Alley-

'Hey Adrian' ?

'Exactly why are you in Tokyo Ethan?' Adrian

'What so I can't visit and old friend?' Ethan

'Come on tell me the truth, you hated me!' Adrian 'You're not the kind to get over it'

'I see' Ethan 'Well time to see who is the best Digimon Tamer! You've gotten to Rank 1 in the whole of the Eastern Region; I'm going to take it from you! Like how you took everything from me!'

'Fine!' Adrian 'Digital Battle!'

'Accepted :D' Ethan

A silhouette appears and knocks out RayLiamon.

'WHAT?' Adrian 'What is that Digimon? Come on let's check the data'

The battle ends.

'WHAT?!' Adrian 'You okay Liollmon!'

'I'm fine' Cubmon

'You got beaten up so badly you didn't become and In-Training level but Fresh Level?' Adrian 'That is powerful'

-Seal Dimension-

'It's time!' Fanglongmon 'The six must return their next enemy is here!'

'Yes it is' Ebonwumon

'We'll get them all together' Azulongmon

'We can take them out.' Zhuquiaomon

'When the World Tamers to gather' Baihumon


	2. New Enemy

4-way split screen shows the DigiDestined (Maria & Tahjee are in the same split screen as are Adrian and Melanie).

'All DigiDestined report to the Seal immediately' Sovereigns are shown on their Digivices

'What's going on?' Melanie

'I don't know' Adrian

-Seal of the Digital World-

'Are we all here?' Tahjee

'Me, you, Arianna, Owen, Adrian and Melanie yes' Maria

'This is weird we haven't needed to come back here for 2 years what's wrong now?' Adrian

'You're right' Melanie

'Well we better hurry' Arianna

'Yeah they could be in danger' Owen

'But wouldn't that be impossible' Tahjee 'We're at the seal no one is here and even if they were here they'd have to destroy the seal for anything to happen to them'

'Well let's see them' Adrian

They all get onto the seal and get transported, and the same background transformation happens during Seal Dimension travel.

'So what is it now?' Tahjee

'You've got a new enemy' Fanglongmon 'We're going to start a World Tournament to bring him out.'

'How will you do that?' Adrian

'You can tell the Prime Minister who can negotiate with the other countries to negotiate with the King' Fanglongmon

'That reminds me whatever happened to the Olympics?' Tahjee 'I mean the people outside still have it.'

'What are you talking about it's been wiped out for the last 5 years' Adrian

'No I mean them' Tahjee

'Who?' Owen

'Never mind' Tahjee

'Alright, but who is this new enemy' Fanglongmon

'I'm pretty sure Tahjee would be familiar with him' Fanglongmon 'After all they met yesterday'

'You mean him?' Tahjee 'Then why would it have to be a World Tournament'

'He doesn't live here' Fanglongmon

'Also make sure the limit for Digivolution is up to Mega+' Azulongmon

'Why?' Tahjee

'He is not your final enemy' Baihumon 'There's another one'

'Is it Holocaumon?' Owen

'Yes' Zhuquiomon 'He is the one behind the war, the new enemy and the enemy controlling both the war and the new enemy'

'He is in the Digital world taking data of wild Digimon.' Azulongmon

'Then why don't we stop him right now!' Tahjee

'You can't' Baihumon 'He never stays in the same place for long enough, and so the only thing we can do is to prepare for that fight'

'Alright' Ebonwumon 'Adrian and Arianna, talk to your father he is now trustworthy'

'Let's go Arianna' Adrian

Adrian and Arianna leave the Dimension.

'Firstly are you saying Commandramon?' Tahjee

'Yes, like BlackLizardramon he is controlling the Tamer and not the other way around.' Fanglongmon

'WHAT?!' DigiDestined

'Also before I forget again!' Maria 'Why did our Digimon easily beat the enemy's enhanced Digimon'

'Nothing of importance' Fanglongmon 'You can figure that out by yourself'

'So what else is there?' Hagurumon

'Nothing. We bid you farewell for now' Fanglongmon

-Japan-

'Alright, Melanie' ?

'Who are you?' Melanie

'Nobody you need to know' ? 'Digital Battle'

'Let's check your Digimon Information' Melanie

'Sorry but you have to battle me first' ?

'Well Accepted!' Melanie

-1 minute later-

Melanie falls to the ground as does Varodurumon True Mode, and de-digivolves to Wingmon returning to the Digivice.

'Heheheh' ? 'You were way too easy to defeat'

'Now let's go' ?

-Maria & Tahjee-

'You wanna fight me?' ?

'Sure, why not?' Maria

'And the rules here is that we don't check each other's data' ?

'Until the end of the battle?' Maria

'Sure' ?

-1 minute later-

Maria falls to the ground with Flowmon who goes back to recover in the Digivice and Tahjee appears walking from around the corner.

'MARIA!' Tahjee

'Who are you?' Tahjee 'Did you do this?'

'You will find out yourself' ?

'Let's go!' Tahjee

'Sorry you have more important things to worry about.' ?

Tahjee runs over to Maria and picks her up, and starts running.

-Melanie-

Adrian goes through the street and sees Melanie on the ground.

'Melanie?' Adrian

Adrian runs towards Melanie picking her up as did Tahjee with Maria and running.

-Tahjee's House-

'What happened to your girlfriend?' Tahjee's Sister

'No idea' Tahjee 'I found her on the ground once I arrived at the meeting place'

'Weird' Tahjee's Sister

'I know' Tahjee

Tahjee lays her on his bed.

-Adrian's House-

'What's with Melanie?' Arianna

'I don't know she told me to meet her at the spot and then she suddenly was there collapsed on the ground' Adrian

'Alright' Arianna 'I need to go outside with mum. I hope she gets better'

-Shops-

'Hi' ?

'I'd like a 1 on 1 battle with your daughter Miss' ?

'Sure who are you?' Arianna

'You don't need to know however I know who you are' ? 'Digital Battle'

'Accepted!' Arianna 'Aquamo…'

Arianna falls and the Digital Battle ends in a flash of light.

'ARIANNA!' Arianna's Mother

'Alright Mission Complete' ?

The shadowed figure disappears.

-Owen in the Digital World-

'Hi, Owen' ?

'Oh hi' Owen

'How about a Digital Battle?' ?

'Abi…' Owen 'Fine, Accepted!'

Owen falls straight to the ground as the Digital Battle ends.

'Night, Night Owen' ?

Hunter is at the horizon.

'Is that Owen?' Hunter

The shadowed figure disappears.

'OWEN!' Hunter

'What happened here?' Hunter 'Well I better take him back to the Human World'

'Just hurry up with it.'

Owen's Digivice starts beeping signalling a message.

'EVERBODY MARIA WAS KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS!' Tahjee

'Maria too?' Hunter

-Tahjee's House-

'It wasn't only Maria, Melanie was knocked out as well' Adrian

Hunter slams through the door.

'Owen got knocked out!' Hunter

Adrian's Digivice signals a call.

'Yes, oh hi mum' Adrian 'WHAT?!'

'What now?' Tahjee

'Arianna!' Adrian 'Bring her over here'

'So what was it?' Hunter

Adrian puts his head down.

'Arianna got knocked out as well' Adrian

'WHAT?!' Hunter & Tahjee

'What about Arianna?' Maria

Maria is walks through the door of Tahjee's room.

'And how did I get here?' Maria

'You were knocked out back there do you remember anything' Tahjee

'No, I can't remember anything at all I remember was someone challenged me to a battle.' Maria

'Alright that helps' Adrian 'Melanie and Owen are also here'

The doorbell rings.

'Alright' Tahjee

'I'm here' Adrian's Mum

'Put Arianna back there' Maria

'So they all got knocked out as well?' Maria

'Yes, that's what it seems like' Adrian

Melanie comes out of Tahjee's Sister's room.

'So what happened why am I here?' Melanie 'Is there an important meeting?'

'Well urgent more like it' Tahjee 'You, Maria, Owen and Arianna got knocked out'

'That's right, I remembered being challenged to a battle' Melanie

'Oh yeah, before I forget' Maria 'Is Flowmon alright'

'I'm okay. Ouch' Flowmon in the Digivice

'Don't move take a rest.' Maria

'Alright' Flowmon

'You as well Wingmon?' Melanie

'Fine' Wingmon

Owen gets up from the Sofa.

'Hey, Mum do you know what happened to Arianna and what attacked her?' Adrian

'No it went by too fast' Arianna's Mum 'But she was challenged'

'Great' Adrian

'Her too?' Owen

'Maria and Melanie were also challenged' Adrian

'That's right the other day I was also challenged and lost but I wasn't knocked out?' Adrian

'I guess the next to go be fighting is me' Tahjee 'And that guy will pay'

'But it was Ethan who challenged me' Adrian 'He hated me when I was a child, but he wouldn't have anything against you'

'Well against or not…' Tahjee 'He is going down'

'Alright' Adrian

'But we'll all be watching' Adrian

'Good' Tahjee

'Now I remember the one that challenged me was a female!' Maria 'Not a male'

'So they're different people' Melanie

'But they're still the same enemy' Tahjee 'I'll send even 1 of them plummeting as payback.'

'Tahjee' Maria

'I'm ready as well!' Lizardramon 'These are our friends and we won't stand for it!'

'Alright, let's go!' Tahjee


	3. Enemy Battle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Digimon Franchise, I only own my OCs, the story, the universe and nothing else.

* * *

Last time on Digimon Digital Monsters:  
'Sorry but you have to battle me first' ?

'Well Accepted!' Melanie

Melanie falls to the ground.

'You wanna fight me?' ?

'Sure why not?' Maria

Maria falls to the ground

'MARIA!' Tahjee

'I'd like a 1 on 1 battle with your daughter Miss' ?

'Sure who are you?' Arianna

'You don't need to know however I know who you are' ? 'Digital Battle'

'Accepted!' Arianna 'Aquamo…'

Arianna falls and the Digital Battle ends.

'ARIANNA!' Arianna's Mother

'Hi, Owen' ?

'Oh hi' Owen

'How about a Digital Battle?' ?

'Abi…' Owen 'Fine, Accepted!'

Owen falls straight to the ground as the Digital Battle ends.

'OWEN!' Hunter

'But they're still the same enemy' Tahjee 'I'll send even 1 of them plummeting as payback.'

'Tahjee' Maria

'I'm ready as well!' Lizardramon 'These are our friends and we won't stand for it!'

Now:

'I will take that guy down if it's the last thing I do!' Tahjee

'You were talking about someone on my team right?' ?

'YOU!' Tahjee

'So you're the one behind this!' Adrian

'I hope you're ready' ?

'Digital Battle' Tahjee 'You're going to pay'

'Accepted' ? 'Now don't get to arrogant'

'Lizardramo…!' Tahjee

Tahjee falls to the ground.

And the shadowed figure returns to ?'s Digivice.

'TAHJEE!' Adrian

'Oh no, not you as well!' Hunter

'Your leader was taken out way too easily' ?

'Who are you?' Maria

'You'll find out when the time comes' ?

Tahjee's parents return running towards Tahjee.

'TAHJEE!' Tahjee's Family

'Who did this?' Tahjee's Mother

'I don't know' Adrian 'We couldn't get anything out of him'

Arianna comes out.

'What happened to Tahjee?' Arianna

'I don't get it' Adrian

'What?' Arianna

'When I was challenged I wasn't knocked out, but you guys were' Adrian 'There's something wrong here'

'It's because that was actually a battle!' Ethan 'Our turn to battle is now'

'Digital Battle!' Adrian

'DON'T!' Melanie

'Too late' Ethan 'Accepted'

Adrian falls to the ground after a flash of light.

'WHAT?!' Tahjee's Mother

'This is crazy!' Tahjee's Father

'We were all knocked out' Maria 'So they're going after us'

'I guess, but Tahjee's not putting himself in anymore danger!' Tahjee's Mother

'Don't worry mum' Tahjee 'I can still fight'

Tahjee is barely getting up.

'This is no longer a game again!' Tahjee 'Our fun has just run out, it's another fight!'

'You're right' Adrian 'For as long as I live, I won't give up!'

'Don't!' Arianna

'We should try working together instead!' Tahjee

'It's time for the return of the DigiDestined!' Adrian

'We're all fighting!' Owen

'Together!' Arianna

'Again!' Maria

'Correct!' Melanie

Tahjee, Adrian, Melanie, Maria, Owen and Arianna's Digivice glow Red, Blue, Pink, Green, Grey and Violet respectively, and their colours change again from white to their respective colour.

'We're back!' Tahjee

'And ready' Adrian

'For' Owen

'The' Maria

'New' Arianna

'Enemy!' Melanie

'What about the Wild In-Traning Digimon in the Human World?' Hunter

'You guys can deal with that, we're on another problem' Tahjee

'Did any of us see what took us out?' Tahjee

'No' DigiDestined

'Guess we're starting on a blank page' Tahjee

'But anyways' Adrian 'On the good news, the World Championship Competition is being planned for Teams of 6'

'So what do we have to do?' Tahjee

'Be at Rank 50 or higher.' Adrian

'Good for you' Tahjee 'You're at Rank 2'

'No Rank 1' Adrian 'You should check more clearly'

'Well I guess that's where we'll meet them' Tahjee

'I remember something!' Owen 'The person who attacked me was Abigail, she's not even from the Eastern Region of Earth, she's from the West'

'Yeah, and this is how the Championship will work, you enter with a team of 6 and all members have to be Rank 50 or higher in the Eastern Region. We'll look for the Best of each of the Region in the Digital World, North, East, West, and South. And the best team will face off against the other teams.' Adrian 'It was to make sure it didn't take too long or that person might've discontinued this thing'

'Good idea' Tahjee

'What about the other Regions?' Owen

'We have no idea on how they're picking their team' Adrian 'We all get to choose our own way on picking the team.'

'So they could choose anyone and we might not face them' Maria

'No, that's not allowed they have to hold some sort of competition for the spot to make it fair' Adrian

'We still might not face them' Melanie

'I doubt it' Adrian

'They're powerful tamers, so I guess they'd be the best of their region' Tahjee

'Alright' Arianna

'I see they think they're going to beat us' ?

'I don't see why they're getting so cocky' Ethan 'But we better return in time for this Championship'

'Yeah' Abigail

'Let's go' ?

They all leave.

'Time for our payback!' Tahjee 'YOU HEAR ME!'


	4. Rising Up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Digimon Franchise or most of the Digimon used in this series.

* * *

'Alright let's keep going!' Tahjee 'Rank 51, how are you doing?'

'Rank 20' Maria

'WHAT?!' Tahjee

'Well it's not that hard' Maria

'Alright, who's Rank 2 I'm facing them' Tahjee

'I am' Christopher

'Alright let's go!' Tahjee

'Lizardramon, Dracomon, Dorumon!' Tahjee 'Digivolve!'

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 appears on Tahjee's Digivice screen.

'Lizardramon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon

A Dualdramon silhouette appears in front of Lizardramon which shapes into a Tridramon silhouette who then changes into a Quadramon silhouette, and Lizardramon jumps through coming out as Quadramon Legend Mode.

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'Dracomon Warp Digivolve to…' Dracomon

A Coredramon silhouette appears in front of Dracomon which shapes into a Groundramon silhouette and Dracomon jumps through coming out as Brakedramon.

'Brakedramon!' Brakedramon

'Dorumon Warp Digivolve to…' Dorumon

A Dorugamon silhouette appears in front of Dorumon which shapes into a Dorugreymon silhouette and Dorumon comes out as Dorugoramon.

'Dorugoramon!' Dorugoramon

'Get ready for a world of hurt!' Tahjee

'Digivolve!' Christopher

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 appears on his screen.

'Tapirmon Warp Digivolve to…' Gryphonmon

'Hawkmon!' Hawkmon

'Salamon!' Salamon

'Warp DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'Silphymon' Silphymon

'Silphymon digivolve to…' Silphymon 'Valkyrimon'

'GO!' Tahjee

'Diving Shot!' Quadramon

'Brave Metal!' Dorugoramon

'Destroyed Rush!' Brakedramon

'I see you're powerful' Christopher 'But are you good enough?'

'Legendary Claw!' Gryphonmon

Brakedramon is sent packing to the Digivice.

'Fine, then!' Tahjee 'Power Boost! UlforceVeedramon boost Quadramon!'

'Solo Roar!' Gryphonmon

'Brave Metal!' Dorugoramon

'Feral Sword!' Valkyrimon

Valkyrimon and Dorugoramon are sent back to their Digivices.

'Diving Shot!' Tahjee

'Legendary Claw' Gryphonmon

Gryphonmon is badly injured and sent back to the Digivice.

'Alright!' Tahjee

'Yes you've won and you're Rank 49' Christopher

'WHAT?' Tahjee 'You lied to me!'

'You can enter in the tournament now all you need to do is keep your place' Christopher 'You'll get up to Rank 2 during the Tournament'

'Fine' Tahjee

'Alright Melanie let's battle!' Tahjee

'You're kidding me' Melanie 'Digital Battle'

'Accepted' Tahjee

'Digivolve!' Both

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 again appears on both their screens.

'WIngmon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Wingmon

'Lizardramon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon

A silhouette of Diatrymon appears in front of Wingmon transforming into a Yimon silhouette which then transforms into a Varodurumon silhouette, and Wingmon jumps through becoming Varodurumon True Mode.

A silhouette of Dualdramon appears in front of Lizardramon becoming a silhouette of Tridramon and transforming into a silhouette of Quadramon. Lizardramon jumps through the silhouette and becomes Quadramon Legend Mode.

'Varodurumon True Mode' Varodurumon

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'Falcomon' Falcomon

'Penguinmon' Penguinmon

'Guilmon' Guilmon

'Dorumon' Dorumon

'Warp Digivolve to…' All 4

A Peckmon silhouette appears in front of Falcomon, which transforms into a Yatagaramon silhouette and when Falcomon goes through he comes out as Ravemon.

Penguinmon is behind a Kiwimon which shape shifts into a Deramon silhouette and Penguinmon jumps through becoming Hououmon.

A Growlmon silhouette is in front of Guilmon, the Growlmon silhouette becomes a WarGrowlmon silhouette and Guilmon comes out as Megidramon. (I just didn't want it to coincide with the Royal Knights)

Dorumon is again behind a Dorugamon silhouette which shifts into a Dorugreymon silhouette and Dorumon becomes a Dorugoramon when it comes out of the silhouette.

'Ravemon!' Ravemon

'Hououmon!'Hououmon

'Megidramon!' Megidramon

'Dorugoramon!' Dorugoramon

'I see so this is all out!' Tahjee

'Don't do it' Melanie

'Quadramon!' Tahjee

'You are cheap' Melanie

'Quadramon Legend Mode Final Digivolve to…' Quadramon

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'That's cheap you're threatening me with death' Melanie

'Don't worry I won't die' Tahjee & Battledramon 'I'll only die if Battledramon dies meaning he would have to be turned into a DigiEgg'

'Right' Melanie 'GO!'

'Supreme Dragon Blast!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

Hououmon, Ravemon and Megidramon are sent back to the Digivices before they even attack.

'Oh come on this isn't even fair!' Melanie

'Grand Metal!' Dorugoramon

Varodurumon knocks it out of the way.

'Holy Wing!' Melanie

Varodurumon speeds around Dorugoramon and knocks him out.

'Alright then it's 1 on 1' Tahjee & Battledramon

'You can say that again!' Melanie & Varodurumon

'Ancient Dragon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

Light Laser dissolves and Ancient Dragon hits Varodurumon, returning Varodurumon to its Digivice.

Alright you win' Melanie 'Rank 19'

'YES!' Tahjee & Battledramon

Battedramon de-digivolves into Lizimon.

'How is everyone else doing?' Tahjee

'Adrian still at Rank 1, Maria at Rank 21, Owen at Rank 30, Melanie at Rank 20, Arianna at Rank 40' Tahjee 'Alright everyone just needs to keep their Rank at their current slot to stay in the competition'

'Yes but we should be safe after all we only have 30 days' Adrian 'That doesn't include school'

'True that' Tahjee

'So we have 30 days of school and then we get a world tour of the Digital World' Maria

'YAY!' Owen

'So we have to miss out on school for this?' Arianna

'Yep' Melanie

'Alright!' Tahjee 'An excuse to miss school!'

'I see you're happy' Maria

'Why shouldn't I be?' Tahjee

'Alright let's keep our Rank up, we'll check back at Tahjee's House everyday to check on each other's Ranks, and help each other get back up to Rank 50 or higher.' Adrian

'Right' Everyone Else


	5. Face Off

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Digimon Franchisne or most of the Digimon in this series.

* * *

'So we have 4 days left, I hope that we can stay in our spots easily' Tahjee

'Of course I can' Adrian

'LIKE YOU CAN TALK!' Tahjee 'You have to be beaten to move down unlike the rest of us!'

'I guess, well you're at Rank 10, Owen is at Rank 27, Arianna at Rank 30, Melanie at Rank 14, Maria at Rank 20' Adrian 'This should make it much easier since there's only 4 days left'

'Alright it shouldn't be too hard' Tahjee

'Oh Yeah' ? 'We're here to introduce ourselves!'

'Don't you have to school?' Tahjee

'Nope' Ethan 'We are chosen to be the representatives of the Western Region'

'Great' Tahjee 'So are we facing you?'

'If you get it past the Representative Tournament' Abigail

'How did yours end so fast?' Adrian

'It's because ours was survival you had to be one of the last 6' ? 'We survived the whole way taking out Digimon from other Tamers, our rule was that you had to have your Partner Digimon with you at all times.'

'Once it returns to your Digivice you're transported out of the Arena and you are eliminated.' Ethan 'You must attack another Tamer's Digimon, well it's pretty much a Battle Royale except you can run away, equip when not fighting and so on, but you cannot use other Digimon except your partner and the Digital Paradise Digimon for Power Boosts'

'I don't care!' Tahjee 'Come on tell us who you are!'

'I guess we should' ? 'Brandon and I believe you know my partner Commandramon'

'YOU!' Tahjee

'Hopefully Adrian has introduced me but my partner is Phascomon' Ethan

'Yeah but I wouldn't like them to know you' Adrian 'After what's happened'

'I am Caroline I believe that Melanie should know me and my partner is Muchomon' Caroline

'You'll pay for what happened to Wingmon' Melanie

'Kimberly, my partner is KoKabuterimon' Kimberly 'Hi Maria'

'You're going down next time!' Maria

'Hi Owen, I believe I've been introduced, my partner is Solarmon' Abigail

'Why does it look so much like Hagurumon?' Owen

'Hi Arianna' ? 'I forgot to introduce myself last time, I am Eli, my partner is Syakomon'

'Why are you guys even trying to take us down?' Arianna

'Those were our orders' Brandon

'By who?' Tahjee

'That we can't say' Brandon 'But we can face you all right now in a Battle Royale'

'How about a Team Battle?' Tahjee 'It's been designed specifically into this Digivice'

'Fine' Brandon

'Digital Team Battle!' DigiDestined

'Accepted' Other Tamers

'You can only use your Partner Digimon in this but you can still Power Boost your Partner' Tahjee

'Alright' Brandon

'DIGIVOLVE!' All Tamers

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Lizardramon' Lizardramon

'Liollmon' Liollmon

'Wingmon' Wingmon

'Flowmon' Flowmon

'Hagurumon' Hagurumon

'Aquamon' Aquamon

'Commandramon' Commandramon

'Phascomon' Phascomon

'Muchomon' Muchomon

'KoKabuterimon' KoKabuterimon

'Solarmon' Solarmon

'Syakomon' Syakomon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…'

Lizardramon's Digivolution sequence to Quadramon Legend Mode happens.

A Liamon silhouette appears in front of Liollmon, and the silhouette transforms into a LoaderLiomon silhouette which changes into RayLiamon silhouette with Liollmon jumping through and becoming RayLiamon Warrior Mode.

A Diatrymon silhouette is in front of Wingmon, and transforms into a Yimon silhouette which then transforms into a Varodurumon silhouette with Wingmon coming out as Varodurumon True Mode.

Flowmon is behind a Greenmon silhouette which transforms into a Blossomon silhouette which then becomes a Violemon silhouette with Flowmon becoming Violemon Armour Mode going through.

Hagurumon is floating behind a Guardromon silhouette which shapes into an Andromon silhouette and the silhouette shapes again into a HiAndromon silhouette, Hagurumon goes through becoming HiAndromon Hacker Mode.

A Dolphmon silhouette is in front of Aquamon, the silhouette shapes into a Mermaimon silhouette which shrinks into a MarineAngemon silhouette and Aquamon comes out as MarineAngemon Holy Mode.

_Hopefully you get it by now._

CommandramonSealsdramonTankd ramonDarkdramon=Berserkdramon

PhascomonPorcupamonAstamonCa llismon=Dienomon

MuchomonSaberdramonMegadramo nOrnismon=SaberOrnismon

KoKabuterimonKuwagamonOkuwam onGranKuwagamon=GrandisKuwagamon

SolarmonClockmonSkullMeramon Boltmon=UltimateBrachimon

SyakomonOctomonDragomonPiran imon=BlackPiranimon

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'Berserkdramon' Berserkdramon

'Dienomon' Dienomon

'SaberOrnismon' SaberOrnismon

'GrandisKuwagamon' GrandisKuwagamon

'UltimateBrachimon' UltimateBrachimon

'BlackPiranimon' BlackPiranimon

'Ready, Adrian?' Tahjee

'Why not?' Adrian

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Quadramon Legend Mode Final Digivolve to…' Quadramon

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode Final Digivlve to…' RayLiamon

'Battledramon' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon' Adrian & WildLiomon

'So this is the Legendary Final Digivolution of the DigiDestined.' Brandon 'Let's see what they're made of?'

'Driller Junkyard' Berserkdramon

Berserkdramon creates 2 Lances and attacks both WildLiomon & Battledramon, however it injures them both.

'Destruction Wave!' Dienomon

'Cosmic Laser!' SaberOrnismon

'Gran Killer!' GrandisKuwagamon

'Ultimate Quake!' UltimateBrachimon

'Max. Charge!' BlackPiranimon

Dienomon releases a wave of Dark Energy at both Battledramon & WildLiomon, it also hurts them somehow. SaberOrnismon fires a Black Ray from its mouth at Varodurumon, while GrandisKuwagamon slices through Violemon with its claws. UltimateBrachimon creates a wave of rock towards HiAndromon and BlackPiranimon rams into MarineAngemon.

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Finished Blade!' HiAndromon

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

All the attacks hit on target hitting every last one of the opponents, however they aren't damaged.

'WHAT?' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Check their data' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Berserkdramon, a Mega+ Virus Digimon, it can go berserk at anytime making it unpredictable, watch out when it uses Releasing Steam' Tahjee & Battledraomn

'Dienomon, a Mega+ Virus Beast Digimon, it can easily break through Rock and Steel with is Sharp Fangs, it has a dangerous Black Cannon attack.' Adrian & WildLiomon

'SaberOrnismon' Melanie 'Mega+ Virus Digimon, it roams through the Space of the Digital World looking for opponents that are worthy of tasting its Black Tempest.'

'GrandisKuwagamon, Mega+ Virus Digimon, it can easily take down Digimon its level with its Gran Killer Attack' Maria 'We're lucky we survived'

'UltimateBrachimon, Mega+ Data Digimon, a giant Dinosaur Digimon which is made of Chrome DIgizoid, its Ultimate Blast will send you flying into the skies' Owen

'BlackPiranimon, Virus Mega+ Digimon, it is a dangerous Digimon that lives in the water only a few have seen this Digimon and lived' Arianna 'It's got a really dangerous Darkness Razor'

'I can't believe it we would be higher in strength yet we're still losing?!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Just the amount of Wild Digimon we defeat and take their data.' Brandon

'WHAT?' Arianna

'Well let's see if you can defend against this!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Final Judgement!' Tahjee, Adrian, Battledramon & WildLiomon

The attack blasts through the other team, however when the smoke clears they are unfazed.

'WHAT?!' Maria

'Shining Spirit!' Varodurumon

'Healing Plant' Violemon

'Copy Paste 2.0!' HiAndromon 'Ultimate Quake!'

'Ocean Storm!' MarineAngemon

All the attacks hit and still they are unfazed, _Violemon was healing allies so it doesn't count._

'Is that the best you can do?' Brandon

They use the same attacks again.

'Alright let's all attack!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'FINAL JUDGEMENT!" Adrian, Tahjee, WildLiomon & Battledramon

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Finished Blade!' HiAndromon

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

All the attacks hit the opponent and they only fazed a bit, but still standing.

'HOW CAN YOU EVEN BE STANDING AFTER ALL THOSE ATTACKS?!' Maria

'Please' Brandon 'This is the power of the DigiDestined?'

'Releasing Steam!' Berserkdramon

'Black Cannon!' Dienomon

'Black Tempest!' SaberOrnismon

'Gran Killer' GrandisKuwagamon

'Ultimate Blast!' UltimateBrachimon

'Darkness Razor!' BlackPiranimon

'You're useless' Ethan

'I thought they'd be a challenge' Abigail

'Same here' Eli

'I hope next time they actually put up more of a challenge' Kimberly

'Alright, bye losers' Caroline

All of the Digimon return to their Digivices, and all the DigiDestined except for Tahjee and Adrian fall down to the ground.

'Maria, Owen!' Tahjee

'Melanie, Arianna!' Adrian

Tahjee and Adrian try getting over to them, but they themselves can barely walk or crawl, and fall to the ground still trying to get up.

'Useless' Brandon

'Heh' Ethan 'Crying out for their mum I see'

Tahjee and Adrian collapse to the ground unable to move and fainted.

'Ughh' Adrian

'Oof' Tahjee

-Hospital-

'Huh?' Tahjee 'Where am I? Where's Adrian, Maria, Melanie, Owen and Arianna?'

'He's awake!' Tahjee's Sister

'We were worried sick about you!' Tahjee's Mother

'Maybe you should quit Digimon Battling' Tahjee's Father

'Even if I wanted to, NO! Not yet' Tahjee 'I still have unfinished business'

'Don't get up, you can barely sit' Tahjee's Sister

'So what happened?' Tahjee's Sister

'Same enemy' Tahjee 'Same Problem and same ending'

'Alright' Tahjee's Family

'Where is everyone else anyways?' Tahjee

'They're okay, but it seems Adrian and you were the most badly hurt' Nurse

'Those guys' Tahjee 'I'll get them someday'

'The doctor recommend not battling for a month' Nurse

'No!' Tahjee 'I can still fight, I just won't be able to fight them'

'Please listen if you fight again it could be fatal' Nurse

'They need to pay and I'll pay a price to take them down, they must go!' Tahjee 'They're a threat to the Digital World and the Human World'

'And we'll all help!' Adrian

Adrian is barely standing hold his arm.

'ADRIAN?' Tahjee

'What are you doing here?' Nurse 'You should be resting'

'I'm fine' Adrian 'Ahh'

Adrian stumbles a bit.

'We all are' Melanie

Everyone else is holding on as well.

'You're right' Tahjee

Tahjee gets up and is still barely standing.

'It seems our best Tamers are injured' Elijah 'We won't allow you to participate'

'Don't worry not every Tamer is that mean to attack a Tamer with their Digimon' Maria

'It's just them' Owen

'But we do have people to meet' Arianna

All of them nod, and go out of the door.

'HEY!' Nurse

'We must follow them' Tahjee's Family

'Yes' Adrian's Parents

'I won't let her get hurt again' Maria's Parents

'She cannot keep doing this' Melanie's Parents

'I believe he needs to listen' Owen's Family

-Digital World Centre-

'Alright we're here' Tahjee 'Fujinmon will you do us a favour and stop them from coming in here'

'Alright I'd do that anyway' Fujinmon 'But why are you limping?'

'No time to explain we need to see the Sovereigns quick' Adrian

'Alright' Fujinmon

Their Family follows them but Fujinmon blocks them.

'I'm sorry but only they are allowed in here' Fujinmon 'Leave now!'

'That's our child/brother/sister' DigiDestined's Family

'We won't let them get hurt again!' Melanie's Sister

'Alright, as long as me and my friends are here they won't get hurt this is the most protected place in the Digital World' Fujinmon 'They won't get hurt especially with them going to see the Dragon of the Centre, but if you really need them to be even more secure. Raijinmon can you follow them?'

'Sure' Raijinmon

'I'll go and protect the Baby Digimon' Suijinmon

'What?' Molly

'That's why we can't allow you in here' Fujinmon

'Why can they go in then?' Tahjee's Sister

'That's because they're approved to go in' Christopher

'Don't tell me you're in this are you?' Melanie's Sister

'I am' Christopher 'They have proven themselves to be strong but, they have something to learn, I'd like to ask the help of you 3'

'Me?' Molly, Tahjee & Melanie's Sister(s)

'Yes, we have another 2 here to help' Christopher

'Nice to meet you' Hunter

'Yes' Brooklyn

'Why?' Molly

'Because we need to get Tamers to battle them' Brooklyn

'THEY ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BATTLE!' Elijah

'Don't worry' Hunter 'We're teaching them how to get stronger'

'I see I'll tell Raijinmon to bring them right here once they come out' Fujinmon

-Seal-

'Alright we're here' Tahjee 'It's time to find the answers we're looking for'

* * *

Yes soon they get shorter to 3 pages in Microsoft Word. Size 11, Calibri.


	6. True Tamer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or a majority of the Digimon in this series.

* * *

-Seal Dimension-

'The answers you are looking for aren't here' Fanglongmon 'However we can tell you more'

'How can we defeat them?' Tahjee

'By getting stronger' Zhuquiaomon 'Do you really need to ask?'

'But we're at our strongest' Adrian

'No you're not the other 4 they have the power to DNA Digivolve as well.' Ebonwumon 'But the fact they would still be able to beat you is a problem'

'So how do we defeat them?' Melanie

'By getting stronger' Zhuquiaomon 'I shouldn't have had to repeat myself there'

'How do we get stronger?' Owen

'The Digivolving will be answered in due time, and the other way will be answered when you go outside' Baihumon

'Who is behind this?' Maria

'Holocaumon' Fanglongmon

'So where is Holocaumon?' Arianna

'Somewhere in Japan' Azulongmon

'So can't we just take him down now?' Tahjee

'No' Fanglongmon 'That won't work'

'Well one very important question is' Adrian

'Why do we keep getting hurt when facing them?' DigiDestined

'I have no idea' Fanglongmon

'But it may have something to do with Holocaumon' Azulongmon

'I'd get why me and Adrian got hurt in the last battle but the other battles' Tahjee

'Or your strength has increased greatly to the point that you and your Digimon are synchronized so well you can say it's almost perfect' Fanglongmon

'No it's because those Digimon, are Digimon that will hurt the bonds between the humans and Digimon, however due to the strength between your Digimon and you are so strong it couldn't get hurt' Ebonwumon

'You don't have any idea do you?' Adrian

'Nope' Baihumon

'Well that helped so much' Maria

'You could only give us a riddle or no answer at all this time.' Tahjee

'Sorry' Fanglongmon

The DigiDestined leave the Seal Dimension.

'Fujinmon has requested your presence' Raijinmon

'Why should we go?' Maria

'Because your Family orders it' Raijinmon 'That includes your brother Christopher'

'WHAT?' DigiDestined

'That's weird' Lizardramon

'Don't worry they're on the outside of the Centre' Raijinmon

'Fine' Tahjee 'We might have a free choice but we don't get our full free choice from them until we're 20'

_NOTE: Japan_

'We could just leave them' Adrian

'No, if you did, all 3 of us would drag you.' Raijinmon

'We have 2 Super-Ultimates which can become an Infinite Level' Tahjee

'But would you be so cold-hearted as to take out the Protectors of the Centre.  
'No' Tahjee

'Then let's go' Raijinmon

-Outside of the Centre-

'Alright they're okay' Christopher

'Yeah we were getting so bored we knocked everyone except Adrian out of the Rank 50.' Hunter

'Jokes, Mr. Chen agreed that he'd take away all your Rank 50 higher statuses.' Brooklyn

'THAT'S JUST CHEAP!' Adrian 'We need to fight them, we're the only ones'

'Why does it have to be you though?' Elijah

'That's not our deal' Christopher 'Our deal is that if you can beat us you get them back and we lose ours.'

'This is the last day for you to get into it' Hunter 'So you better win this one, there's only 6 hours left until you have to go home'

'So the timing is that you have 5 hours to defeat us' Molly

'Fine' Tahjee

'Digital Team Battle!' DigiDestined

'Accepted' Tamers

'We have much more power than you will ever have.' Tahjee

'Right' Adrian

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Lizardramon' Lizardramon

'Liollmon' Liollmon

'Tapirmon' Tapirmon

'Swimmon' Swimmon

'Candlemon' Candlemon

'Gomamon' Gomamon

'Patamon' Patamon

'Ryudamon' Ryudamon

'Warp Digivolve to…'

Lizardramon is behind a silhouette of Dualdramon, which shapes into the silhouette of Tridramon and Lizardramon comes out as Quadramon.

A Liamon silhouette is in front of Liollmon, and shapes into a LoaderLiomon silhouette, Liollmon comes out as RayLiamon.

'Quadramon' Quadramon

'RayLiamon' RayLiamon

'Gryphonmon' Gryphonmon

'Surfimon' Surfimon

'Piedmon' Piedmon

'Plesiomon' Plesiomon

'Goldramon' Goldramon

'Owryumon' Owryumon

'Us too' Melanie

'Right' Owen

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Wingmon' Wingmon

'Flowmon' Flowmon

'Hagurumon' Hagurumon

'Aquamon' Aquamon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…'

Their respective Digivolution sequence begins.

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Violemon Armour Mode' Violemon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode' MarineAngemon

'Again!' Tahjee

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Quadramon' Quadramon

'RayLiamon' RayLiamon

'Warp DNA Digivolve to…' Quadramon, RayLiamon, Tahjee & Adrian

'Revie…' WildLiomon, Quadramon, Adrian & Tahjee

'WHAT?' Tahjee & Battledramon

'That's weird' Adrian & WildLiomon

'It should've worked' Maria

'It's because there was nothing supporting the both of you together, whether it was friendship, respect or anything it has disappeared.' Fanglongmon

'Fanglongmon here is telling the truth' Christopher

'The only way to conduct a DNA Digivolution with another Tamer completely is to have something between the two of them, whether it be love, friendship, trust or respect.

'Great' Tahjee & Battledramon 'Oh well, we still have enough power!'

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Finished Blade' HiAndromon

'Whirlpool of Judgement' MarineAngemon

'Dodge them all!' Christopher

They easily avoid them.

'Huh?' Tahjee & Battledramon

'First thing is, why is your path so set on Revenge?' Hunter

'Yeah?' Brooklyn 'You need to let loose of that and find the real reason why you're facing them'

'We're taking them down to stop them from hurting the Digital World & Human World' Owen

'No you're not' Brooklyn

'It doesn't look like it' Molly

'What is the real reason behind the fact they're your enemy' Christopher

'They work for Holocaumon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Nope' Tahjee's Sister

'We need to beat them before anything else happens!' Arianna

'Close but no cigar' Melanie's Sister

'Of course!' Tahjee & Battledramon 'They can't hurt our friends anymore!'

'You're right' Adrian & WildLiomon 'They are not allowed to hurt our friends anymore!'

'We're friends they aimed for us!' Maria

'We should protect each other!' Melanie

'Hand in Hand!' Owen

'Together!' Arianna

Their Digivices glow.

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Battledramon' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon' Adrian & WildLiomon

'DNA Digivolve to…' All 4 of them

'Reviemon!' Reviemon

Tahjee and Adrian's Digivice become Red and Blue as do their eyes like the first time they became Reviemon.

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'WindVioletmon' WindVioletmon

Melanie and Maria's Digivice become Pink and Green however their eyes don't change.

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivovle to…' Both

'GreyAndromon' GreyAndromon

Owen and Arianna's Digivice both become Gray and Violet however like Melanie and Maria their eyes don't change.

'You did it!' Christopher 'Though I wasn't expecting your Digivolution to happen'

'GreyAndromon, a Super-Ultimate Level Virus Digimon, Cyborg Type its Mechanical Angel is a really dangerous move' Hunter

'WindVioletmon, another Super-Ultimate Level Digimon, this time it's a Fairy Data Digimon its Violet Light will be one attack to look out for' Brooklyn

'We have all 3 of our most powerful Digimon out give up?' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Not yet' Christopher 'There's still something else I need to ask you, all of you actually'

'What?' Adrian & Reviemon

'What is a Digital Battle, and how does a Tamer's Digimon get stronger?' Hunter

'Easy, a Digital Battle is when 2 Tamers go into hand in hand combat to strengthen bonds with all participants in the battle Digimon and Digimon also Tamer and Tamer.' Melanie

_Not Digimon and Tamer, Tamer and Tamer, Digimon and Digimon._

'How do Digimon get stronger?' Brooklyn

'They get stronger with Digivolution' Maria

'How else?' Christopher

'Is there another way?' Molly

'Why are you asking them something they can't answer' Tahjee's Sister

'There's an answer alright' Hunter

'There is?' Melanie's Sister

All their eyes widen

'Of course!' DigiDestined & Reviemon

'Digimon get stronger through their Tamers as well as Digivolution!' DigiDestined & Digimon

'Exactly' Brooklyn

'I didn't' know that' Molly

'I don't' think any of the invited ones do either' Tahjee's Sister

'True' Melanie's Sister

'So how will you beat them?' Christopher

'By putting a Tamer's!' DigiDestined & Reviemon

'And Digimon's!' DigiDestined's Digimon & Tahjee and Adrian

'POWER TOGETHER TO GET STRONGER!' DigiDestined + Digimon

'They've got it' Azulongmon

'GO!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Take them down!' Adrian & Reviemon

'Beast-Dragon Annihilation!' Adrian, Tahjee & Reviemon

'Mechanical Angel!' Owen, Arianna & GreyAndromon

'Violet Light!' WindVioletmon

The attacks hit all of the Digimon sending them back to their Digivices.

'You win' Gryphonmon

Reviemon de-digivolves to Lizimon and Cubmon, WindVioletmon de-digivolves to Popomon and Puwamon, while GreyAndromon de-digivolves to MetalKoromon and Pichimon.

'So all that was to teach us' Tahjee

'Yes' Christopher 'You're ready'

'They can fight again' Hunter

'ALRIGHT!' Tahjee

'Now our job here is' Adrian

'TAKE DOWN THAT TEAM!' DigiDestined & Digimon

'Let's go back home' Tahjee's Mother

'I see they'll be much stronger now' Brandon

'This should be fun' Abigail

'Whatever' Caroline

'I can't wait until they finish their tournament' Kimberly

'Let's go back to the hotel quickly' Brandon

'Alright' Ethan

* * *

Don't worry this only takes around 30 episodes in this series.


	7. Qualifiers

'Alright is everyone ready?' Tahjee

'We're all above Rank 30' Adrian

'Oh Yeah you should think up a name first' Elijah 'That you'll need to even enter'

'Alright, let's get together' Adrian

Maria groans 'Too tired.'

'Let's just randomly generate a name' Tahjee 'Don't think any of us feel like thinking right now'

'Good idea' Melanie

'We'll put Eastern in it' Owen

'Alright we have Eastern Lunatics that's our name for the Championship' Arianna

'Let's go home' Adrian

'See ya' Tahjee

-Next Day-

'Alright we're here to register' Tahjee

'Fine' Register Person 'Your Names your Partners, and your Team Name.'

'I'm Tahjee, this is Adrian, Maria, Melanie, Owen and Arianna.' Tahjee

'Our partners are Lizardramon, Liollmon, Flowmon, Wingmon, Hagurumon and Aquamon respectively' Melanie

'So Lizardramon with Tahjee, Liollmon with Adrian, Maria with Flowmon, Wingmon with Melanie, Owen with Hagurumon and Arianna with Aquamon.' Register Person

'Yep' Adrian

'Your Team Name?' Register Person

'Ummm…' Arianna 'I'm pretty sure it was Eastern Lunatics'

'Huh?' Maria 'We chose that'

'We must've been really tired' Owen

'We probably were' Tahjee

'Alright Eastern Lunatics, next' Register Person

'Wait can we change the name!' Tahjee

'Nope sorry' Register Person 'Next'

'Oh come on' Tahjee

'I guess we're being called Lunatics' Wingmon

'What does that mean?' Lizardramon

'Crazy' Liollmon

'Oh' Lizardramon

'That's not good is it?' Aquamon

'No' Lizardramon

'Let's just deal with it' Hagurumon

'Yeah the reason why we entered is to stop the enemy' Adrian

'Alright let's go' Tahjee

'This will be held in Japan's Retro Stadium!' MC 'I'm your host MC Cool!'

He faces his manager and whispers.

'Do I really have to take that name?' MC

'OF COURSE!' Manager 'It lets the kids know how cool you are'

'I hate you, you know that?' MC

'Yep' Manager

'Now here is the setting for the qualifiers' MC 'They'll be randomly selected'

8 card-like shapes are shuffled and reveal 8 teams.

'The first match will be Eastern Lunatics VS. Six Slayers' MC '*whispers*Man I'm glad I didn't have MC Lunatic as my name*whispers*. But before that here's a word from our sponsors, also to give them time to find a strategy'

-10 minutes later-

'Alright that's finished let's start!' MC 'On this side we have the Eastern Lunatics! Tahjee, Adrian, Melanie, Maria, Owen and Arianna'

'BOOO!' Crowd

'They're booing at us' Owen

'Don't worry they'll be cheering soon enough' Tahjee

'And here we have the Six Slayers!' MC 'Thomas, Gavin, Jaden, Megan, Sophie and Genesis'

The crowd cheers for the Six Slayers as they come out.

'But before we start let's explain the rules, it will be 6 on 6 knockout battle, there'll be 3 Tamers fighting for each team at one time, if a Tamer gets knocked out another Tamer replaces them and this continues until all Tamers have been knocked out on a team leaving the team still standing the winners of the battle. You can only use your Partner Digimon but you may also DNA Digivolve using Digimon in your Digivice as well as Power Boost your Digimon with Digimon from your Paradise. Your levels may not go past Mega+, and 2 Tamers can DNA Digivolve with each other as long as they're both on the field fighting at the same time.'

'Let's get this over with' Thomas

'It won't be so easy for you to win!' Tahjee 'Arianna, Owen, Maria you're up first'

'Right' Arianna, Owen & Maria

'Come out!' Arianna, Owen, Maria, Sophie, Genesis & Jaden

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Aquamon!' Arianna

'Hagurumon!' Owen

'Flowmon!' Maria

'Dorumon!' Jaden

'PawnChessmon!' Sophie & Genesis

'Digivolve!' All 6 Tamers

'Flowmon' Flowmon

'Hagurumon!' Hagurumon

'Aquamon!' Aquamon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…!' All 3

Their digivolution sequence begins.

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'PawnChessmon Warp Digivolve to…' PawnChesssmon 'KingChessmon!'

'PawnChessmon Warp Digivolve to…' PawnChessmon 'QueenChessmon!'

'Dorumon Digivolve to…' Dorumon 'Gaiomon!'

'Go Violemon!' Maria

'Take them down HiAndromon!' Owen

'Show them power MarineAngemon!' Arianna

'There needs to be more Tamers with Mega+ levels' Tahjee

'True ever since we've gotten to that level we haven't needed strategy at all' Melanie

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Finished Blade!' HiAndromon

'Show them KingChessmon!' Megan

'You as well QueenChessmon!' Sophie

'King Stick!' KingChessmon

'Hime no Wagamama!' QueenChessmon

KingChessmon avoid damage by creating a duplicate, however QueenChessmon goes around running around.

'HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!' Jaden

Gaiomon is hit and quickly returned to the Digivice.

'That was no fair' Jaden

'I agree' Dorumon

'That's one down on the Six Slayer's Team!' MC 'How will they fend off?'

'Alright go for it Genesis.' Thomas

'Right, Armadillomon!' Genesis

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Armadillomon digivolve to…' Armadillomon 'Ankylomon'

'Champion is that it?!' Maria

'Ocean Storm!' MarineAngemon 'There's no escaping this!'

'King Stick!' KingChessmon

'Hime no Wagamama!' QueenChessmon

KingChessmon and QueenChessmon fail their attacks and instead protect Ankylomon with them.

'WHAT?' Owen

KingChessmon and QueenChessmon lose and return to their Digivices.

'It's our turn!' Thomas

'Right!' Gavin

'Mushroomon' Thomas

'Patamon' Gavin

'HE HAS A PATAMON!' Melanie's Sister

She starts pulling on her Patamon's face.

Ankylomon de-digivolves into Armadillomon again.

'Huh?' Tahjee

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Armadillomon!' Armadillomon

'Patamon!' Patamon

'Warp DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'Shakkoumon' Shakkoumon

Melanie's Sister pulls Patamon's face into a frown.

'DANG IT!' Melanie's Sister 'Stupid Teapots'

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Mushroomon Warp Digivolve to…' Mushroomon 'Puppetmon'

'That won't help you!' Maria

'Petal Tornado!' Violemon

'Atomic Blaster' HiAndromon

'Aquatic Heart!' MarineAngemon

'Nice try' Thomas

They are all injured but not in their Digivices.

'Power Boost! QueenChessmon!' Thomas

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Shakkoumon digivolve to…' Shakkoumon 'Vikemon!'

'That won't help you!' Violemon 'Fairy Spear'

'You're out of energy' Thomas

'Fine' Maria

'Violet Magic!' Violemon 'You'll slowly lose energy until it's all gone'

'Then we'll defeat you with the energy we have!' Jaden

'Digital Boost! Energy Fountain Z!' Owen

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

'NOW!' Jaden

'Puppet Pummel!' Puppetmon

'Artic Breeze!' Vikemon

'Digital Boost! Burst Spear!' Gavin

'Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?' Molly

'OUR DIGIMON ARE FROZEN?' Arianna

'How does that work?' Owen

'Puppet Pummel!' Puppetmon

They break free.

'Artic Wind' Vikemon

They are frozen again and unable to move.

'Power Boost! Plesiomon!' Genesis

'Anyone have, any ideas?' Maria

'Nope' Arianna 'I only use Deep Savers.'

'You'd probably need a Dragon's Roar User on this.' Owen

They all look at Tahjee.

'What?' Tahjee

'Well it looks like their Digimon are stuck, too bad no one can substitute tamers in this battle.' MC

'Wait let's try something else.' Maria

'Alright' Owen 'I have an idea. Polluting Energy!'

HiAndromon starts releasing Smoke out of its back melting the ice.

'Not only does this help against frozen for one turn for all allies it powers up all of HiAndromon's Moves!' Owen

'No way!' Thomas

'YES WAY!'Maria

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

'You're finished!' HiAndromon

'Alright!' Owen

'Looks like we didn't get a turn this time' Melanie

'Well we're getting a turn next time' Adrian 'Let's try and not get knocked out at all like this one'

'Yeah' Tahjee

'So the Eastern Lunatics move on without any knockouts!' MC 'Could this team be the new dream team'

The crowd boos the DigiDestined once more.

'Oh well' Tahjee

'Now onto the next battle!' MC

-Locker Room-

'That wasn't too difficult at all' Tahjee

'It was just surprising' Owen

'Yeah, but we shouldn't get overconfident' Adrian

'Yeah' Melanie

'Well we have the whole day to rest' Tahjee

'Let's go and train' Arianna

The former Legalized team appear in the locker room.

'YOU!' Tahjee

'Oh hey, it's the Eastern Lunatics' Ava

The rest of the former Government workers giggle (and the new girl)

'Why are you here?!' Arianna

'We're in the tournament' Carter

'What we can't be?' Peyton

'Didn't you disband 2 years ago?' Adrian

'No actually' James 'We kept in contact'

'So who are they exactly?' ?

'Oh right, how rude' Mason 'Let's introduce you to our old friends'

'This is Tahjee, Adrian, Melanie, Maria, Arianna and Owen' Ava

'And who is she?' Melanie 'Another lost soul?'

'Like you guys are?' Maria

'I'm Morgan' Morgan

'Why do you get the impression that we're doing anything bad?' Ava

'I wonder?' Owen 'You accepted it willingly to go destroy many Wild Digimon'

'So?' Ava 'It's been 2 years people can change between that time'

'Yes they can but you don't seem to have changed very much' Lizardramon

'Hey, why do you hate us?' BlackAgumon

'Well we better get going' Ava

'It's my time to shine!' Gotsumon

'We can settle what your grudge in the finals' Ava whispering to Tahjee while she passes him.

'Fine' Tahjee

'We might even put in some special rules' Ava 'For our match'


	8. Alpha Warriors

**The following is non-Profit and a fan-based story. I do not own Digimon Digital Monsters.**

* * *

'Alright the second day!' Tahjee 'Let's go'

'Right' Lizardramon

'HEY! BREAKFAST FIRST!' Tahjee's Mum

'Fine' Tahjee

Tahjee takes some food out of the cupboard randomly and starts running towards the D-Station.

-Team Room-

'Where is Tahjee?' Adrian 'He knows we're the first ones to go for today'

'Hey I brought breakfast' Tahjee

'These are all uncooked' Maria

'Oh' Tahjee

'And you run really fast' Tahjee's Mum 'Here I brought you proper breakfast'

The foods are in plastic conatiners

'You can keep those we probably have a ton at home' Tahjee

'At least you're lucky you have a good mum' Maria

'Well we're up!' MC

'The fight will be of the Alpha Warriors and the Eastern Lunatics' MC

'I just realized that sometimes you have to make fun of yourself to look cool' Tahjee

'That made no sense what so ever' Maria

'Well let's go' Melanie

'So the other 3 from the Eastern Lunatics are standing up' MC

'You go up first, they shouldn't be too much of a hassle' ?

'So the leader of the Alpha Warriors, Mackenzie sends Julian, Faith and Mia to the stand' MC

'Kamemon Digivolve!' Julian

'CANDLEMON!' Faith

'DORUMON!' Mia

'Lizardramon show them what you've got' Tahjee

'You got it!' Lizardramon

'Our power can win, Liollmon!' Adrian

'Give the command!' Liollmon

'Show you strength Wingmon!' Melanie

'I'm ready!' WIngmon

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Lizardramon!' Lizardramon

'Liollmon!' Liollmon

'Wingmon!' Wingmon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' All 3

Their Digivolution sequences to Mega+ Begin.

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Dorumon Warp Digivolve to…' Dorumon 'DexDorugoramon'

'Kamemon Warp Digivolve to…' Kamemon 'JumboGamemon!'

'Candlemon Warp Digivolve to…' Candlemon 'Boltmon'

'Show them your Diving Shot!' Tahjee

'Give them a taste of the King's Decision!' Adrian

'Light Laser!' Melanie

All of them avoid the attack except for JumboGamemon.

'HEY I DIDN'T GET A TURN!' Julian

'Anyone record the same thing happening?' MC

'You're up Cameron' Mackenzie

'Alright, come out Gotsumon!' Cameron

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Gotsumon Warp Digivolve to…' Gotsumon 'AncientVolcamon!'

'Metal Impulse!' DexDorugoramon

'Tomahawk Crunch!' Boltmon

'Let's try combining the attacks into a stream' Tahjee

'Right' Adrian & Melanie

'King's Decision!' RayLiamon

RayLiamon's sword goes flying towards them.

'Diving Shot!' Quadramon

RayLiamon's sword is circled around by the energy balls shot by Quadramon.

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

Light Laser sends the combo flying and is behind the sword pushing it as well as the Energy.

'HEY WAIT I NEVER GO T A TURN!' Cameron

The attack sends them back to the Digivices.

'Oh man that leaves the only two left from the Alpha Warriors!' MC 'Kevin and Mackenzie'

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Wormmon!' Mackenzie

'Veemon!' Kevin

'Warp DNA Digivolve to…' Wormmon and Veemon

'Dinobeemon!' Dinobeemon

'Well it's only an Ultimate Level!' MC 'How will it gain the power to defeat them?'

'We'll pass the turns to make this more interesting' Tahjee

'Sure' Adrian

'I DON'T BELIEVE IT THEY'RE PASSING A TURN!' MC

'I guess it was time we did it' Melanie

'Great' Mackenzie

'But that's your mistake' Kevin

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Dinobeemon digivolve to…' Dinobeemon 'Imperialdramon Dragon Mode!'

'Imperialdramon Dragon Mode Exceed Digivolve to…' Imperialdramon 'Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!'

'So they used their 2 turns to digivolve twice!' MC

'Well then, let's finish this!' Tahjee 'They can't go any higher!'

'Diving Shot!' Quadramon

'King's Decision!' RayLiamon

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Double Positron Laser!' Kevin & Mackenzie

'That's skill!' MC

'Alright you're good tamers I'll give you that, however this battle I cannot allow you to win!' Tahjee

'Let's finish this!' Quadramon

'Diving Shot!' Tahjee & Quadramon

'King's Decision!' Adrian & RayLiamon

'Light Laser!' Melanie & Varodurumon

Imperialdramon is hit by 3 attacks at once and sent packing to the Digivice.

'Alright!' Lizimon

'Return to the Digivice and recharge your energy' Tahjee

'You as well' Adrian

'Right' Frimon

'Come on' Melanie 'Pinamon'

'Right!' Pinamon

They all return to their Digivices.

'Let's go and get something to eat' Tahjee

'Alright' Owen

'I'm starving' Maria

'It was a quite long battle' Arianna

-5 hours later-  
'HEY, TAHJEE!' Tahjee's Sister

'Yeah?' Tahjee

'Do you want to know who you're up against in the finals?' Tahjee's Sister

'Who?' Tahjee

'These guys' Tahjee's Sister

'WHAT?' DigiDestined

'What?' Tahjee's Sister

'You know them?' Tahjee's Sister

'They worked for the Government when they declared a war and then they got out' Adrian

'WHAT?' Tahjee's Sister

'Well we'll take them down if they've changed or not, this is an important battle!' Tahjee


	9. World Terror

'So how's this going to work out?' Carter

'We're going to lose' Ava

'But why?' Peyton

'Did I ask for your questions?' Ava 'Our goal isn't to win, we have another competitor in the World Championship, they can beat the DigiDestined easily so we just need to find more information for the edge they need'

'What if they lose?' Mason 'And wouldn't we ensure we can win if we defeat them?'

'Punishment and we're also testing their newfound power' Ava 'But we also need to think about faking trying to win'

'Alright, we'll just hold back our Boosts at the last minute' James

'Anything else?' Morgan

'We don't attack at full power' Ava 'But as powerful as we were the last time we fought against them'

'They can get to Super-Ultimate right?' Morgan

'Good idea' Ava 'It's much easier to control'

-Eastern Dome-

'Alright here we are for the final battle to decide who will represent the Eastern Region in the World Team Championships!' MC 'This match will be between the Eastern Lunatics and World Terror'

'Well then why don't we have something special for the finals of the qualifiers?' Ava

'What are you up to?' Tahjee

'I just thought it would be more interesting if we just changed the rules a little bit for this match' Ava

'We'll have a full Team Battle, and the limit level is Super-Ultimate' Carter

'Why would you pick Super-Ultimate?' Adrian

'Why can't we, we think it wouldn't be fair if a tamer wasn't allowed to fight at their full strength.' James

'That really wouldn't be fair would it?' Morgan

'Guess not, but what are you really up to?' Maria

'Don't think we'd just fall for it' Arianna

'Is it really hard to just believe we've changed during these 2 years?' Peyton

'Of course it is!' Owen 'You don't seem like the type who'd just give up on an ambition'

'Really?' Mason 'Or are you just paranoid?'

'No way!' Melanie

'Well then just accept the terms, nothing's up' Mason

'There are no bets?' Tahjee

'Yep' Ava

'Alright you choose Tahjee' Adrian

'Me?' Tahjee 'Fine! Digital Team Battle!'

'Digital Team Battle!' DigiDestined

'Accepted' World Terror

'Come out Gotsumon!' Morgan

'BlackAgumon!' Ava

'DemiDevimon!' James

'Dracmon!' Carter

'Terriermon!' Mason

'FanBeemon!' Peyton

'Digivolve Lizardramon!' Tahjee

'Liollmon!' Adrian

'Wingmon!' Melanie

'Flowmon!' Maria

'Hagurumon!' Owen

'Aquamon!' Arianna

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' All 12 Digimon

Their digivolution sequences begin. BlackAgumon's got a special one with a MetalGarurumon silhouette overlaps with BlackWarGreymon silhouette.

GotsumonMonochromonTriceramo nCannondramonAegisdramon

'Omnimon Zwart!' Omnimon

'SkullDracmon!' SkullDracmon

'BlackMegaGargomon :Skull Mode!' BlackMegaGargomon

'QueenVespamon!' QueenVespamon

'Aegisdramon!' Aegisdramon

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'Final Digivolve to…' Both Digimon

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'WindVioletmon!' WindVioletmon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'GreyAndromon!' GreyAndromon

The Digivices change colour and Tahjee + Adrian's Pupils become their specific colour.

'Alright, this is amazing!' MC

'The Eastern Lunatics have all summoned Super-Ultimates!' MC 'The World Terror are in big trouble now!'

'You asked for it!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Give them all you got!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Final Judgement!' Adrian, Tahjee, WildLiomon & Battledramon

'Time Warp!' GreyAndromon 'You lose your turn this time since you've been slowed!'

'Destroyer Sword!' Ava

'As you wish!' Omnimon 'Destroyer Sword!'

'Howling Underworld!' SkullDracmon

'Ultimate Annihilation!' BlackMegaGargomon

'Evil Sword!' EvilDevimon

'Mach Stinger Sword!' QueenVespamon

'Tera Hydro Breath!' Aegisdramon

All the attacks hit respectively: Omnimon + SkullDracmon-Battledramon + WildLiomon, BlackMegaGargomon + QueenVespamon-WindVioletmon and EvilDevimon + Aegisdramon-GreyAndromon.

'Oof' WildLiomon, Battledramon, Adrian & Tahjee 'That was more painful than I expected.'

'Final Judgement!' Adrian, Tahjee, WildLiomon & Battledramon

'Flower's Wing!' WindVioletmon

'Darkness Light!' GreyAndromon

'Double Fighter!' Omnimon

'Howling Underworld!' SkullDracmon

'Ultimate Annihilation!' BlackMegaGargomon

'Evil Sword!' EvilDevimon

'Mach Stinger Sword!' QueenVespamon

'Tera Hydro Breath!' Aegisdramon

All the attacks blast at each other at full strength and World Terror is knocked out completely.

'It seems the Courage of the World Terror team was their downfall?' MC

The Eastern Lunatics return their Digimon to their Digivices.

The crowd is booing.

'Hey, they were the ones that made the rules' Tahjee

'I don't want someone with the worst name ever to represent us!' Spectator

'Give us a better name then!' Tahjee

'Crazy Lunatics!' Spectator

'That's just as bad!' Tahjee

'Well if you're going to pick Eastern Lunatics anyways!' Spectator

'Alright, alright, first they won so they'll represent us!' Elijah 'All we need to do is change their name'

'Fine' Spectator

'Let's not put Eastern in it' Elijah

'Whatever go for it' Tahjee 'We're leaving to train'

'And sleep' Adrian

'It is getting late' Arianna

'Bye' Maria

-Train Station-

'We'll have another meeting about those guys tomorrow' Owen

'Wingmon needs to rest' Melanie

'And so do we' Adrian

-Ava-

'Dang it, it seems they haven't reached the level I was expecting by now' Ava

'So?' Carter

'We won't be able to see their true strength in the end' Peyton


	10. Battle Royal Training

'Alright what are we going to do about those guys?' Tahjee

'We'll just have to beat them at the championship' Owen

'So when's the world championship?' Maria

'Quite a while the North region still have selection tournament to start' Adrian 'In the meantime we have time to go to school tomorrow'

'Yay' Tahjee (sarcastically)

'Oh come on' Arianna

'It will be when you see my teacher' Tahjee

'Tahjee he's not evil' Adrian

'HE GIVES US HOMEWORK!' Tahjee

'We've already had this conversation haven't we?' Adrian

'Yep' Tahjee

'So Tahjee thinks his teacher is a monster?' Maria (giggles)

'Alright, we still have to get to our lives, and who knows we might even find some Tamers to fight' Melanie

'I just realized we've been so caught up with the enemy and so, we still haven't realized we go to the same school and that we forgot to ask the Sovereigns' Owen

'Oh yeah' Tahjee

'Well it's not important anyways' Adrian

'But we are' Brandon

'YOU GUYS!' Tahjee

'We'll fight at the championship' Brandon

'So don't waste your breathe' Ethan

'Fine, but why would you try doing what you're doing' Adrian

'Looks like we got caught red-handed' Eli

'We're just following orders' Abigail

'We've just been absorbing wild Digimon left and right of the Digital World' Kimberly

'That means' Maria

'Yes they don't get returned to a DigiEgg' Caroline 'Unless you defeat us completely which is impossible for a Tamer's Digimon you can't revive them unless you kill our Digimon but you can't kill a Tamer's Digimon.' Brandon 'But there is one way'

'WHAT?' Arianna 'NO WAY!'

'What's the way?' Owen

'Absorbing their Digimon's Data' Tahjee

'There's no way we'd do that!' Melanie

'We have to find another way!' Adrian

'He's right' Maria

'Exactly' Tahjee

'Well I see you having a lovely group conversation' Ethan 'Bye now'

'This is no longer fun and games' Tahjee 'We WILL find a way to revive those Digi…mon'

'Huh?' Owen 'They left'

'Dang' Tahjee

'Well what should we do?' Maria

'Get stronger of course' Adrian

'Yeah, but…' Arianna

'We have learnt that lesson' Adrian 'The tamer can get stronger and if that happens the Digimon will get stronger even if it's at its strongest physically speaking'

'So with that we can surpass the power of their Digimon?' Lizardramon

'Hopefully' Liollmon

'I don't want any other Digimon to suffer' Wingmon

'Well we better start training' Flowmon

'Why don't we have a Battle Royale here?' Hagurumon

'Great Idea that would work' Aquamon

'Alright' Tahjee 'Digital Battle Royale!'

'Accepted!' DigiDestined

They are transported to the outside of the house and a forcefield surrounds them.

'Alright Lizardramon show them power!' Tahjee 'Come along Dracomon, Dorumon!'

'YEAH!' Lizardramon

'Take them all down; Liollmon, BlackGabumon, Bearmon!' Adrian

'Let's go my friends!' Liollmon

'Winged Beasts! Wingmon, Biyomon, Penguinmon!' Melanie

'We shall win as allies!' Wingmon

'Protectors of the Jungle! Flowmon, Tentomon, Mushroomon!' Maria

'We won't give up!' Flowmon

'Armoured Justice! Hagurumon, ToyAgumon, Gotsumon!' Owen

'Take them down boys!' Hagurumon

'Guardians of the Sea! Aquamon, Betamon, Kamemon!' Arianna

'We've got the power to win!' Aquamon

'DIGIVOLVE!' Tamers

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Lizardramon' Lizardramon

'Liollmon' Liollmon

'Wingmon' Wingmon

'Flowmon' Flowmon

'Hagurumon' Hagurumon

'Aquamon' Aquamon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' Partner Digimon

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'Dracomon!' Dracomon

'Dorumon!' Dorumon

'BlackGabumon!' BlackGabumon

'Bearmon!' Bearmon

'Biyomon!' Biyomon

'Penguinmon!' Penguinmon

'Tentomon!' Tentomon

'Mushroomon!' Mushroomon

'ToyAgumon!' ToyAgumon

'Gotsumon!' Gotsumon

'Betamon!' Betamon

'Kamemon!' Kamemon

'Warp Digivolve to…' Non-Partner Digimon

'Brakedramon!' Brakedramon

'Dorugoramon!' Dorugoramon

'BlackMetalGarurumon!' BlackMetalGarurumon

'BanchoLeomon!' BanchoLeomon

'Hououmon!' Hououmon

'Ornismon!' Ornismon

'HerculesKabuterimon!' HerculesKabuterimon

'Puppetmon!' Puppetmon

'Justimon!' Justimon

'PileVolcamon!' PileVolcamon

'MetalSeadramon!' MetalSeadramon

JumboGamemon!' JumboGamemon

_These will always be respectively._

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'Final Digivolve to…!' Both

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Finished Blade!' HiAndromon

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

'DORU Din!' Dorugoramon

'Infinity Boring!' Brakedramon

'King Lion!' BanchoLeomon

'Metal Howling!' BlackMetalGarurumon

'Star-Light Explosion!' Hououmon

'Cosmic Ray!' Ornismon

'Mega Electro Shocker!' HerculesKabutermon

'Drill Nose!' Puppetmon

'Trinity Arm; Justice Burst!' Justimon

'Volcano Driver!' PileVolcamon

'River of Power!' MetalSeadramon

'Megaton Hydro Laser!' JumboGamemon

More and more explosions on Digimon!

'Supreme Dragon Blast!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian & WildLiomon

In a sudden all of the non-Partner Digimon have been returned to the Digivices.

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Copy Paste 2.0!' HiAndromon 'Thunder of the King!'

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

'Pfft' Adrian, Tahjee, WildLiomon & Battledramon 'You call those attacks? That hardly even hurt'

'WHAT?!' Other DigiDestined

'Let's show them a real attack' Tahjee & Battledramon

'You got that right' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Final Judgement!' Tahjee, Adrian, Battledramon & WildLiomon

'Oh man' Owen

'This is not good' Maria

'We've lost' Melanie

'Definitely' Arianna

'That wasn't impressive' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Hoping they were going to fight back as well?' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Guess great minds think alike!' Tahjee

'Pfft' Maria 'He can't even tell time!'  
'Alright, time to see who in this region is the strongest!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'You better not back down!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'I would never!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Power Boost! Labramon to Anubismon!' Adrian

'Power Boost! Veemon to UlforceVeedramon!' Tahjee

WildLiomon gains Anubismon's wings and a light coat around himself, however Battledramon also gains UlforceVeedramon's Wings and Sword.

'Frozen Wave!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Dragon Blast Ray!' Tahjee & Battledramon

WildLiomon's Attack hits, and freezes Battledramon in its tracks also freezing Tahjee.

'Let's finish this!' Adrian & WildLiomon 'Diving Bolt!'

Battledramon's Ice Case is broken and WildLiomon's attack keeps going on to hit Battledramon with Diving Bolt.

'Oh man' Tahjee & Battledramon

Battledramon de-digivolves to Lizimon as does WildLiomon to Cubmon.

'Alright you win fair and square' Tahjee

'You put up a good fight' Adrian

'That was a fun battle!' Lizimon

'I hope we can do it again sometime' Cubmon

'However' Adrian

'We're disappointed in you 4' Tahjee

'Us?' Maria

'Yes, instead of even trying a bit you just gave up hope' Adrian

'We expected better!' Tahjee

'Sorry' Arianna

'We should've tried an attack altogether' Melanie

'I guess we could've at the least survived the last attack if we all worked together' Owen

'Alright that's enough just make sure neither of us see backing down at the tournament' Adrian

'Don't you think that was a bit harsh?' Lizimon

'Yeah?' Cubmon

'This is no longer a regular fight' Adrian 'We're fighting against strong enemies and we can't forfeit unless the whole team agrees and if we lose you lose, and you won't be sent to the revival place'

'Oh' Lizimon

'How do you know?' Cubmon

'That Draconic figure, it definitely would be something that absorbs the data of Digimon and what data do they absorb?' Adrian

'Digimon' Wingmon

'Alright we'll have to win this!' Melanie

'No backing down!' Arianna

'This is for our Partners' Maria

'No for every Digimon in existence and every Digimon absorbed by them!' Owen


	11. Southern Assassins

Alright welcome to the World Team Championships!' ? 'And this is MC Bob from the southern hemisphere!'

'We both will be Commentating the Battle' MC Cool

'You know what who actually cares about commentary?' MC Bob

'True' MC Cool

'WE QUIT!' Both MCs

'Oh well' Manager(s)

'The rules, for the Semi-Final Battles will be the same as it would be in a Team Battle' Elijah 'The rules have been changed so that you may digivolve up to 3 times in 1 turn, but can still not attack. You can only be 1 level higher than the highest level of your opponent if the new level is anywhere past Mega+'

'These are the teams' Southern Manager

'The fights will be randomly selected?' Western Manager

'And it seems the first fight is the Eastern Team VS. the Southern Team' Northern Manager

'So how are we going to do this?' Maria

'Any ideas?' Owen

'We'll just do what we always do win, it's not the team we wanted to fight so' Tahjee

'Yes, but we need to beat them before we fight Unknown Chaos' Adrian

'So are we going to have a plan?' Melanie

'We'd fight how we'd normally fight' Tahjee

'So we just go with our own fighting style' Adrian

'Perfect' Maria

'That way we don't have to adapt to anything new' Melanie

'So who's our opponent?' Lizardramon

'The Southern Region, apparently they had a tournament out of the countries that use the Southern Region of the Digital World' Liollmon

'Then I bet they had Qualifiers for the Qualifiers' Hagurumon

'That is an annoying way to create teams' Flowmon

'Imagine all the disappointments' Wingmon

'Surely some of them would've wanted a lot more to choose from' Aquamon

'So let's get ready, buy everything we need and meet back here in half an hour.' Tahjee

'Right' Other DigiDestined

-30 minutes-

'Alright let's go!' Elijah

'We are so going to lose this' Leader of Southern Assassins

'You guys can do it!' Southern Manager 'Alright 100 bucks on Eastern Team'

'Man the Settled Australians are smart' Elijah

'Well that's reassuring'?

'Alright' Elijah 'This is the Southern Assassins Vs. the True Legends'

'On the True Legends side, there is Tahjee, Adrian, Melanie, Maria, Owen and Arianna' Southern Manager

'With the Southern Assassins, here is; William the leader, Jennifer, Brianna, Ellen, Delilah, Evan' Elijah

'Alright!' Tahjee

'Digital Team Battle!'DigiDestined

'Accepted!' Southern Assassins

'Patamon!' William

'Salamon!' Jennifer

'Bearmon!' Brianna

'Labramon!' Ellen

'Tapirmon!' Delilah

'Betamon!' Evan

'Lizardramon, Draconic Destroyer!' Tahjee

'Liollmon, King of Beasts!' Adrian

'Wingmon, Soaring Legend!' Melanie

'Flowmon, Jungle Guardian!' Maria

'Hagurumon, Armoured Hero!' Owen

'Aquamon, Descendant of the Oceans!' Arianna

'DIGIVOLVE!' All Tamers

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Lizardramon!' Lizardramon

'Liollmon!' Liollmon

'Patamon!' Patamon

'Salamon!' Salamon

'Bearmon!' Bearmon

'Labramon!' Labramon

'Tapirmon!' Tapirmon

'Warp Digivolve to…!' All Digimon Above

Digivolution Sequences obviously…

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'Daemon!' Daemon

'Lilithmon!' Lilithmon

;Dinotigermon!' Dinotigermon

'Anubismon!' Anubismon

'SkullMammothmon!' SkullMammothmon

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'Daemon!' Daemon

'Final Digivolve to…' Both

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Deamon SU!' William & Daemon

'Nice, a Super-Ultimate is on their team?' Adrian & WildLiomon

'You've read my mind!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'DNA Digivolve to…' All 4

'Reviemon!' Adrian, Tahjee & Reviemon'

'Flowmon!' Flowmon

'Wingmon!' Wingmon

'Aquamon!' Aquamon

'Hagurumon!' Hagurumon

'Betamon!' Betamon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…!' All 5

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'GigaSeadramon!' GigaSeadramon

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Both

'WindVioletmon!' WindVioletmon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Both

'GreyAndromon!' GreyAndromon

'What level is that Digimon?!' William & Daemon

_NOTE: I know Daemon and Lilithmon are a part of the Seven Great Demon Lord, but if you forgot they were defeated as in turned into DigiEggs and so I can freely have anyone with a Lucemon as a partner, though that is unlikely to happen._

'Let's see what we can do?' Tahjee & Reviemon 'What's this?'

'What?' Melanie

'Perfect, this should double our power!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Use your Unison Plant Buster!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'So you're trying a new strategy in an important battle?' William & Daemon SU

'Not very smart' Jennifer

'And we thought we'd be goners already' Brianna

'How sad' Ellen

'You're going down now!' Delilah

'Heh, time to take them down' Evan

'Not really, you know what a Unison Move is?' Arianna

'No' Evan

'Well you can see now' Melanie

'However the rules of a Unison Move is that it takes up 2 turns' Maria

'Of the Digimon' Owen 'Since this is a DNA Digivolution'

'Oh man, you can use it twice' Jennifer

'Plant Buster (Boost)!' Melanie & Arianna

'Plant Buster (Boost)!' Maria & Owen

'We give the boost to Reviemon!' WindVioletmon & GreyAndromon

'But he passed his turn?' Brianna

'So next turn' Adrian & Reviemon

'Oh no' Delilah

'Well we take out Reviemon now!' William & Daemon 'Dark Spreader!'

'Giga Sea Destroyer!' GigaSeadramon

'Phantom Pain!' Lilithmon

'Highland Fang!' Dinotigermon

'Pyramid Power!' Anubismon

'Spiral Bone Crusher!' SkullMammothmon

It looks as if none of the attacks except Dark Spreader affected Reviemon

'WHAT?!' Southern Assassins

'This power is beyond Super-Ultimate, its power is Infinite from the Tamer!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Beast!' Adrian & Reviemon

'Dragon!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Annihilation!' DigiDestined & Digimon

'Hope you like the taste of defeat!' Tahjee & Reviemon

All the Digimon with the Southern Assassins are returned to the Digivice, and Reviemon splits to Lizimon and Cubmon, WindVioletmon to Pofamon and Puwamon, and finally GreyAndromon to MetalKoromon and Pichimon.

'Alright we lost, let's go' William

'REALLY?!' Tahjee

'You seem like you expect a Congratulations' Jennifer

'I never knew people from Australia were so selfish' Melanie

'Oh come on guys' Evan 'Stop being Sore Losers'

'At least 1 in every 6 aren't' Maria

_This is not true I bet there are a ton of selfless people in Australia after all I know some, but it's a majority of ALL people who are selfish, the Southern Manager is an example of a selfish/greedy person._

'Alright so the True Legends will be allowed through the next round.' Southern Manager 'Now where's my 100 dollars?'

'Anyone notice that William was all in Pride?' Maria

'No, not actually' Arianna 'What was that?'

'What?' Owen

'Nothing' Arianna

'Hmm…' Adrian

-Somewhere-

'Everything is falling into place' ?

'Excellent' ?

The unknown boss is a female figure but covered in shadows with the Draconic silhouette by her side.


	12. Wrong Enemy

'Alright ladies and gentlemen' Elijah 'You're up against Unknown Chaos'

'Wait, I have a question' Tahjee

'Yeah' Elijah

'Aren't you supposed to be the Advisor to the Government' Tahjee

'Yeah, he got demoted to everything Digimon' Adrian

'Great!' Tahjee 'You can manage this'

'What is this?' Elijah

'It's a group we made which is now worldwide which returns wild Digimon on Earth back to the Digital World' Maria 'So far we've returned a few thousand'

'Okay' Elijah 'But can't the Digimon just release themselves?'

'Yes, but to return to the Digital World' Melanie

'Good Idea' Adrian 'You can take care of that can't you?'

'Yeah after that Dimension Fusion incident there must be over a billion Digimon, and due to this group there should be a bit less' Arianna

'Alright, I'll make an official name for it and allow them more things' Elijah 'So are you guys going to help?'

'No' Tahjee 'We have other things to do'

'You know what happened to the Prime Minister?' Adrian

'Yeah' Elijah

'We might be on a lead' Melanie

'Really who?' Elijah

'Unknown Chaos' Maria

'NO WAY!' Elijah

'We aren't sure enough though' Owen

'So this is the best we can get to' Arianna

'Alright, but beat them' Elijah 'They're your opponent in the finals'

'We will' Tahjee

-Dome-

'Alright so the fight between the Eastern and the Western Regions will begin!' MC (West) 'We have Unknown Chaos representing us, the Westerners, and True Legends representing the Asians'

'Hi' Brandon

'The final battle between us' Ethan

'What do you mean?' Tahjee

'Let's just say if we lose we lose everything' Caroline

'So you're no behind the war?' Adrian

'What made you think that?' Kimberly

'The Draconic figure' Melanie

'No way' Eli

'You've lost every battle against us, what makes you think you can win now?' Abigail

'It seems this isn't just a battle it's a rivalry' MC

'If we win, you have to stop everything Digimon' Brandon

'NO WAY!' Owen

'Keep dreaming' Maria

'This is the deal or there is no battle' Commandramon

'No let's try something else' Phascomon

'This whole crowd gets disintegrated' Muomon

'YOU CRUEL!' Lizardramon

'Blackmail' Liollmon

'We'll fight' Wingmon

'We have no choice' Flowmon

'But we will win!' Hagurumon

'Don't worry Arianna' Aquamon

'We'll beat you!' Arianna

'Digital Team Battle!' Unknown Chaos

'Accepted!' DigiDestined '*thought*We have the strength to defeat them'

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon 'Great Dragon Warrior!'

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon 'Great Beast of Power!'

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Melanie 'Great Shining Bird'

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Maria 'Supreme Fairy of the Forest!'

'DNA Digivolve to…' Melanie, Maria, Varodurumon & Violemon

'WindVioletmon!' Maria, Melanie & WindVioletmon 'Flower of the Skies!'

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' Owen 'Android of Darkness!'

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' Arianna 'Sea Angel of Light!'

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Owen, Arianna, HiAndromon & MarineAngemon

'GreyAndromon!' Owen, Arianna & GreyAndromon 'Android of Light and Darkness!'

'I see' Brandon 'Commandramon!'

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' Commandramon 'Beserkerdramon!'

'Dienomon!' Dienomon

'SaberOrnismon!'SaberOrnismon

'GrandisKuwagamon!' GrandisKuwagamon

'BlackPiranimon!' BlackPiranimon

'UltimateBrachimon!' UltimateBrachimon

All the DigiDestined are shining with light and their eyes are glowing.

'You shall not win!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Our power exceeds that of Darkness!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'I can't see anything!' MC

From the outside it's impossible to see anything except silhouettes of the Digimon and Humans.

'I see so we bring out everything we have' Brandon

'Right' Other Unknown Chaos

'DNA Digivolve to…' All Unknown Chaos Digimon

'Doomdramon!' Doomdramon

'Reviemon!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

The Light Clears and shows everything, however the DigiDestined and their Digimon's Eyes are Glowing with light.

'This is your doom!' Melanie & WindVioletmon

'Melanie…' Christopher

'Get ready to be formed!' Maria & WindVioletmon

'Because you no longer!' Owen & GreyAndromon

'Have rights on the Digital World!' Arianna & GreyAndromon

'What's going on?' MC 'It seems they've completely transformed'

All of the Unknown Chaos Tamers become bits of data going into their Digimon, Doomdramon.

'WHAT?' Brandon

'Double Darkness Light!' Owen, Arianna & GreyAndromon

'Double Flower's Wing!' Maria, Melanie & WindVioletmon

'Double Beast Dragon Annihilation!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

All the attacks are aimed at Doomdramon.

'Black Dragon!' Doomdramon

The attacks collide with each other, but Black Dragon is easily overpowered.

'STOP!' Tahjee

All the attacks disappear, as well as the light from the DigiDestined and their Digimon with their Digimon returning to their Fresh Forms.

'Where has Unknown Chaos gone?' MC

'I don't believe it' Adrian

'We almost' Melanie

'Killed them' Maria

'Out of what?' Owen

'Cold Blood? Hatred? No Possession.' Arianna

'We are forever grateful to you' Brandon

'You spared us all' Ethan

An adult figure steps out of the crowd.

'However I won't do the same' ?

'Who are you?' Tahjee

'BlackGuilmon!' ?

'Gallantmon Chaos Mode!' ChaosGallantmon

'Allow me to introduce myself DigDestined' ? 'Alex'

'So you're the one!' Tahjee

'Correct, I was behind this and the war that was going to take place' Alex 'Until you ruined everything! Now, fight me you 6'

'Sure!' Melanie

'No, you're not ready yet!' Brandon

'Doomdramon!' Ethan

'Protect the DigiDestined!' Eli

'He needs to be stopped!' Caroline

'Stop him!' Abigail

'Stop Holocaumon!' Kimberly

'Who's is he?!' Owen

'Not BlackGuilmon, he's even greater than BlackGuilmon!' Brandon

'Chaos Hazard!' ChaosGallantmon

'Chaotic Claw!' Doomdramon

The two attacks collide with Doomdramon's reigning the victor.

'Lance of Destruction!' Doomdramon

Doomdramon creates a Lance out of its Right Arm.

'Chaos Ice Prison!' ChaosGallantmon

'You sad excuse for a Digimon, you traitor!' ChaosGallantmon

'They spared me and my Tamers I am forever in debt to them!' Doomdramon

'You guys cannot beat me, after all she's in the crowd' Alex

'Black Dragon Finale!' Doomdramon

'Final Elysian!' ChaosGallantmon

'Explosive Oblivion!' ?  
The whole field explodes with Gallantmon Chaos Mode reigning the winner and absorbing Doomdramon's Data.

'We leave the future of the Digital World in your hands.' Brandon

'Prevail no matter what the cost' Ethan

They all fall to the ground on their backs.

'Alright time for our battle!' Tahjee

'Not yet' Alex 'Our battle will come soon'

'I don't believe it, with the interference the True Legends have been disqualified, and Unknown Chaos are unable to stand they have also been disqualified so it's down to the Southern and Northern Hemisphere.' MC

-Locker Room-

'I feel sorry for what happened.' William 'That was not any of your fault'

'We should go visit them' Tahjee

'Yeah' Adrian 'There is something I want to check out.'

'You guys have luck in your battle' Tahjee

'Thanks' William

-Hospital-

'How are they?' Melanie

'They didn't deserve what happened' Maria 'Even though they did this to us every time we lost.'

'Do you have any idea on what interfered with their battle with Gallantmon Chaos Mode?' Owen

'No' Arianna 'But are they going to be okay?'

'Yes' Tahjee

'What I do want to check with doctors is this' Adrian 'If they are in the exact same state as we were'

'You mean?' Tahjee

'So, it could be something within that circle that is the cause of the unconsciousness' Lizardramon

'That's a good idea check' Liollmon

'It could give us a huge lead in everything' Wingmon

'Hopefully everything will work out' Flowmon

'But remember when we were possessed by that power?' Hagurumon 'I felt like I remembered that presence'

'Yeah, what was it?' Aquamon

'THE DIGITAL WORLD!' DigiDestined + Digimon


	13. The Digital Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon, only characters in the story (not including most of the Digimon) and the story itself.

* * *

-Digital World-

'The only ones who could've done that are them' Tahjee 'Other than our Partner Digimon of course, but we felt their presence'

-Seal Dimension-

'Welcome DigiDestined, it's been a while' Fanglongmon

'Shut it' Adrian

'What did you say?' Zhuquiaomon

'We all know what you guys did!' Maria

'We don't' Azulongmon

'Don't play dumb with us!' Melanie

'What do you mean?' Baihumon

'Admit it!' Owen

'Admit what?' Ebonwumon

'You almost made us kill 6 People and their Digimon!' Arianna

'We didn't?' Fanglongmon

'Can it!' Tahjee

'Fine, we did it' Fanglongmon

'Why?' Adrian

'So you could win' Zhuquiaomon 'And to stop the Digital World from being threatened'

'We don't believe you guys' Melanie

'There's no use' Azulongmon

'We're leaving and we don't need your help' Owen

'Especially if you're going to make us do stuff like that' Arianna

'So we choose you and help you, so this is how you repay us' Baihumon

'We don't have to repay anything to selfish people, who don't even believe in the ones they chose' Maria

'We'd have accepted you, but no' Tahjee

The DigiDestined leave.

'Well we did well' Azulongmon

'Told you guys it was a bad idea' Ebonwumon

'But they will have had the problem with being enemies with them forever if we didn't' Fanglongmon 'The Unknown Chaos were close to the Dark Counterparts of our DigiDestined, however a new bunch of counterparts will step in, one they already know, after their current enemy'

'Alright' Tahjee 'They are completely annoying we almost killed them, yet they don't care.'

'Hi, DigiDestined' Ava

'What are you doing here?' Tahjee 'You're not allowed to come through to the centre.'

'Why aren't they guarding the place?' Adrian

'Oh that's kind of easy' Carter

He snaps his fingers and GranDracmon brings Fujinmon, Raijinmon and Suijinmon.

'WHAT?!' Maria

'How are you surprised' Mason 'Oh right, you must be surprised as to why the Sovereigns decided to choose a weak bunch like these 3 to guard the place'

'Let them go!' Melanie

'For what?' Peyton

'What do you want?' Arianna

'Don't worry we don't want anything yet' Morgan

'Then why did you do come here?' Owen

'To show you our power' Alex

'YOU!' Tahjee

'Ah, I see you've met my father' Ava

'We won't let you get away with this!' Adrian

'Sorry we're not fighting you' Ava

'Well we aren't going to here either!' Melanie

'I see' Carter 'Well then we'll meet each other in the real world'

'At 9:00 am tomorrow' Mason 'You'll be fighting there'

'Fine!' Maria 'But you can't be late!'

'Oh, we won't' Morgan

-The Next Day-

'Alright, where are they?' Owen

'We all want to knock some sense into them' Maria

'Yeah, but that might have to wait' Arianna

'I'm here' Alex

'Where's everyone else?' Melanie

'Oh, don't worry they'll battle you soon, now I'm here so let's not keep anybody waiting for a second shall we?' Alex

'You do know he is going to lose right?' Carter

'Yes' Ava

'So you want him to lose?' Peyton

'Did I ask for any questions?' Ava

'Digital Battle!' Tahjee

'Royal!' Adrian

'Accepted!' Everyone else

'Roaring Dragons rise and help Lizardramon!' Tahjee 'Dorumon and Dracomon!'

'Spirits of Nature help Liollmon in his fight!' Adrian 'Labramon and Lopmon!'

'Guardians of the Sky I call you to help Wingmon!' Melanie 'Penguinmon and Falcomon!'

'Soldiers of the Jungle hear me and support Flowmon!' Maria 'Dokunemon and Tentomon!'

'The Armoured Metal Empire come and aid Hagurumon!' Owen 'ToyAgumon and KoKuwamon!'

'Savers of the Deep aid Aquamon in the battle!' Arianna 'Gomamon and Kamemon'

'Soldiers of the Dark Area arise with BlackGuilmon!' Alex 'BlackGabumon and Psychemon!'

'So are we going to help him?' Peyton

'No' Ava

'DIGIVOLVE!' All Tamers in the Battle

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'DORUmon!' Dorumon

'Dracomon!' Dracomon

'Labramon!' Labramon

'Lopmon!' Lopmon

'Penguinmon!' Penguinon

'Falcomon!' Falcomon

'Dokunemon!' Dokunemon

'Tentomon!' Tentomon

'ToyAgumon!' ToyAgumon

'Kokuwamon!' Kokuwamon

'Gomamon!' Gomamon

'Kamemon!' Kamemon

'BlackGabumon!' BlackGabumon

'Psychemon!' Psychemon

'Warp Digivolve to…' Above Digimon

'Dorugoramon!' Dorugoramon

'Brakedramon!' Brakedramon

'Anubismon!' Anubismon

'Ornismon!' Ornismon

'Ravemon!' Ravemon

'Parasimon!' Parasimon

'HerculesKabuterimon!' HerculesKabuterimon

'Justimon!' Justimon

'PrinceMamemon!' PrinceMamemon

'Plesiomon!' Plesiomon

'JumboGamemon!' JumboGamemon

'BlackMetalGarurumon!' BlackMetalGarurumon

'Kuzuhamon!' Kuzuhamon

'Lizardramon!' Lizardramon

'Liollmon!' Liollmon

'Wingmon!' Wingmon

'Flowmon!' Flowmon

'Hagurumon!' Hagurumon

'Aquamon!' Aquamon

'BlackGuilmon!' BlackGuilmon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' Partner Digimon

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'Gallantmon Chaos Mode!' ChaosGallantmon

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'Warp DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'Reviemon!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'WindVioletmon!' WindVioletmon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'GreyAndromon!' GreyAndromon

'There's 15 of us going against you!' GreyAndromon

'Face it you've lost!' WindVioletmon

'Maybe but' ChaosGallantmon 'Final Elysian!'

All of the non-Partner Digimon have returned to their Digivices in an instant.

'WHAT?' Melanie

'I took in the data of an Infinite Level Digimon remember?' ChaosGallantmon

'Don't remind me!' Maria 'Go for it WindVioletmon!'

'Knight Ray!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Thunder Claw!' Adrian & Reviemon

'Violet Light!' Melanie & WindVioletmon

'Flower's Wing!' Maria & WindVioletmon

'Darkness Light!' Arianna & GreyAndromon

'Mechanical Angel!' Owen & GreyAndromon

'Garuru Tomahawk!' BlackMetalGarurumon

'Ura Izuna!' Kuzuhamon

All the attacks hit Gallantmon Chaos Mode, except for BlackMetal and Kuzuhamon's attacks which hit Reviemon hardly phasing it.

'Alright let's try it again' Maria

'Yep' Arianna

'Double Plant Buster (Takedown)!' Maria, Melanie, Owen, Arianna

'This Plant Buster can take out 1 of your Digimon once it hits but it only works on weaker Digimon like your Megas!' Arianna

'Since they used 2' Adrian

'You get twice the fun!' Tahjee

'Ah nice' Alex 'Power Boost! Reapermon'

The ends of Gallantmon Chaos Mode's Sword/Lance/Staff look like the end of Reapermon's Right Arm.

'Double Beast Dragon Annihilation!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Double Plant Buster (Boost)!' Maria, Owen, Melanie, Arianna, WindVioletmon & GreyAndromon

'Final Elysian!' ChaosGallantmon

'Face it you've lost this one attack has all of us in it!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'You cannot win this!' Owen

'Alright' Alex

Gallantmon Chaos Mode returns to Alex's Digivice.

'Have fun, the true enemy is still around, and so am I' Alex

'So they had to use their Ultimate Attack to defeat him?' Carter

'That's great' Morgan

'And we still have something else.' Ava stares at her Digivice with BlackAgumon in it. 'Right?'

'Yes :D!' BlackAgumon 'Our secret weapon'

'But I guess we won't have to show it at this rate' Ava

-After Battle-

'This is not good, we had to use our best attack to defeat Gallantmon Chaos Mode' Tahjee

'So, we defeated him?' Maria

'Yeah, what's so bad about that, we can win against them' Owen

'NO!' Adrian 'It's not that simple'

'What?' Melanie

'You can't be serious' Arianna

'We are' Tahjee & Adrian

'So they're stronger than us?' Arianna

'Yes, we're going to need to improve ourselves and our battling' Tahjee

'We might be at our Maximum power Physically, but they sure aren't' Adrian

'Alright, from now we dedicate our spare time to training!' Tahjee

'RIGHT!' Other DigiDestined

'We won't let them beat us!' Digimon

-Ava and Alex-

'WHERE WERE YOU?!' Alex

'What the fact we were supposed to back you up?' Ava

'We were busy doing other stuff' Carter


	14. MegaRapidmon

**Dislcaimer: **I do not own the Digimon Franchise, I

* * *

'Alright, we're going to divide them and see how strong they are alone they seem to rely on each other too much to beat us' Alex

'This should be fun :D!' Ava

'We'll split them up into pairs with a 2 on 2 battle' Alex

'Where will we battle?' Carter

'We'd probably like to know that first' Terriermon

'Oh don't worry, it's been planned out' Alex

'Alright so where are we fighting them?' Peyton

'The School, the Park and City' Alex

'But that would cause too much attention!' Morgan

'Does it matter?' Alex

'So who's going where?' James

'Tahjee and Adrian should've finished their exam by now, so that's an easy time to catch them' Alex 'Melanie and Maria are probably in the city like always'

'So that means we drive Arianna and Owen to the Park?' DemiDevimon

'Nope' Alex

'WHAT?' Gotsumon

'They're already there' Alex

'Alright, let's go and split up!' Ava

'You heard, everyone get moving!' Mason

Bell starts ringing.

'Alright, finally got out of there, we have another one tomorrow, so that's more studying for me' Tahjee

'Oh, I want some action' Lizardramon

'Yeah, we can find some after the week is over' Tahjee

'Just be patient' Liollmon

'There's nothing bad about waiting' Adrian

'Who says you have to wait?' Ava

'What do you want?' Tahjee

'A battle what else?' Ava

'It was a rhetorical question!' Tahjee

'Oh' Carter

'Well, we'd have a battle with you' Adrian 'If something important wasn't about to come up'

'So, that's a bye and goodnight' Tahjee

'Oh, I so wanted to get in that battle' Lizardramon

'Lizardramon, there are priorities' Tahjee 'If I fail another Subject Mum and Dad are going to kill me! KILL ME! Or just send me to a Tutor who will take me in for even longer! Then you'll have less time to battle!'

'Figures' Adrian

'Fine' Lizardramon

'Oh come on, it's Thursday, there's only 2 days left' Liollmon

'Then we can battle!' Lizardramon

'Sure' Liollmon

'YES!' Lizardramon

'Well they sure know what they want' Ava

'However there's obviously some things they must do' Carter 'We'll just wait, until the others finish'

-City-

'It's getting dark we should go home now' Melanie

'Ok' Maria

'Well how about a battle first?' Mason

'We'd like to see what you're made of' Peyton

'Digital Tag Battle!' Mason & Peyton 'Partner'

'Sure' Maria

'There's no harm in this' Melanie

'Accepted!' Maria & Melanie

'Terriermon' Mason

'Alright!' Terriermon 'Some action!'

'FanBeemon!' Peyton

'Let's go!' FanBeemon

'Wingmon!' Melanie

'I'm ready!' Wingmon

'Flowmon!' Maria

'When you're ready Maria' Flowmon

'DIGIVOLVE!' Tamers

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Terriermon!' Terriermon

'FanBeemon!' FanBeemon

'Wingmon!' Wingmon

'Flowmon!' Flowmon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' Digimon

'BlackMegaGargomon Skull Mode!' BlackMegaGargomon

'QueenVespamon!' QueenVespamon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Varodurumon & Violemon

'WindVioletmon!' WindVioletmon

'Impressive' Mason 'But…'

'We've also got one' Peyton

'BlackMegaGargomon Skull Mode!' BlackMegaGargomon

'QueenVespamon!' QueenVespamon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'MegaRapidmon!' MegaRapidmon

'But I don't see a hint of Terriermon's Beast Attribute or QueenVespamon Insect Attribute?' Melanie

'Of course you don't!' Peyton 'DNA Digivolution is a way to aid through digivolution it's just they need the required Digimon for them to get the aid such as Stingmon with aid from ExVeemon to DinoBeemon however fusion DNA Digivolutions like Reviemon, (Omnimon )and Chaosmon either of the Digimon can be the base Digimon'

'So, that means' Maria

'Since your Digimon is more powerful in plant data, it's base is Flowmon' Peyton

'The Base here is BlackMegaGargomon Skull Mode' Mason 'Since BlackMegaGargomon is a Cyborg Digimon as well as QueenVespamon, this turned both their Organic Data in Machine Data, so a complete Machine made from 2 Cyborgs.'

'So on WindVioletmon the Wings represent the Bird Data from Varodurumon' Maria

'But the Holy Data isn't there?' Melanie

'WindVioletmon is a Data Digimon so it doesn't have any Holy Data or Dark Data showing so easily.' Peyton

'So you're also saying that we could've reached this form without DNA Digivolution?' Maria

'Not necessarily, let's say your Digimon can't digivolve any further' Peyton 'Like Aquilamon, it would need aid from Gatomon for it to digivolve any further, so Aquilamon with Gatomon to Silphymon and Silphymon to Valkyrimon. But Gatomon can get aid from Aquilamon to become Angewomon, but it can also do it by itself via normal digivolution'

'What about GreyAndromon?' Melanie

'The Base there was HiAndromon Hacker Mode and the result was a Virus Attribute Digimon' Peyton 'Having little to no Holy Data from MarineAngemon and the Dark Data from HiAndromon.'

'Alright but let's begin the battle!' Melanie

'GO!' Tamers 'Attack!'

'MegaRapidmon, Super-Ultimate Vaccine Attribute, and a Cyborg Digimon, it's very power even matches GreyAndromon itself' Melanie 'The terrifying attack it holds behind its back is the Complete Annihilation'

'Use Flower's Wing/Violet Light!' Maria & Melanie (respectively)

'Cyber Protection!' MegaRapidmon 'True Laser!'

MegaRapidmon creates a shield that absorbs Flower's Wing and Violet Light, and fires a Laser from its eyes at WindVioletmon dealing a lot of damage.

'Fine, let's try something else' Melanie 'Power Boost! Penguinmon to Ornismon!'

WindVioletmon's White Wings (which resemble a cape when not opened) become purple.

'Violet Light!' WindVioletmon

'True Laser again!' Mason

'Double' Peyton

The two/four attacks hit at a close to even strength but the second True Laser from MegaRapidmon passes through.

'Power Boost! Lalamon to Lotusmon!'

WindVioletmon's staff becomes the same as Lotusmon's Staff.

'Violet Light!' WindVioletmon

'Double True Laser!' MegaRapidmon

The first two attacks hit at even strength but the second True Laser hits WindVioletmon sending her flying back.

'Nice Try' Mason

'But nothing came out of it' Mason

'Anything else you can think of?' Melanie

'This! Digital Boost! Omni Boost!' Maria

'Violet Light!' Melanie

'Double True Laser!' MegaRapidmon

The result becomes is the same because MegaRapidmon attacked twice.

'Alright this is getting boring' Mason

'You're right' Peyton

'Double COMPLETE ANNIHILATION!' MegaRapidmon

'Double Flower's Wing!' Maria & Melanie

Flower's Wing is pushed back by True Laser.

'Sadly your Digimon isn't as offensive as MegaRapidmon is.' Mason

WindVioletmon becomes Puwamon and Popomon and returns to their Digivices.

The background is becomes Night-time. Melanie and Maria fall flat to the ground.

-Digivice Signals Message-

'Ava and Carter would like you to bring Melanie and Maria over to where they will battle.' Alex 'After a change of scenery it will be at the Park'

'Alright' Mason

Mason picks up Melanie and Maria and decides to get over to the park.


	15. DarkAegisdramon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.

* * *

'Alright it's getting dark we should go home now Owen these kids can take care of themselves' Molly

Molly falls to the ground Unconscious, and Morgan with James stands behind her.

'What did you do that for?' Arianna

'Battle now!' Morgan

'Fine, but you just need to ask' Owen

'That is definitely a lie from you guys right there, you'd think we're up to something' Morgan

'Whatever' Owen 'Time to start the Battle'

'Digital Tag Battle!' Morgan & James

'Accepted!' Owen & Arianna

'You ready Hagurumon!' Owen

'When am I not?' Hagurumon

'Aquamon, this is on your hands!' Arianna

'I'm on it!' Aquamon

'DemiDevimon destroy them!' James

'What else do you expect?' DemiDevimon

'Gotsumon create some Chaos!' Morgan

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Hagurumon!' Hagurumon

'Aquamon!' Aquamon

'Gotsumon!' Gotsumon

'DemiDevimon!' DemiDevimon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' All Digimon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'Aegisdramon!' Aegisdramon

'EvilDevimon!' EvilDevimon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Both

'GreyAndromon!' GreyAndromon

'Aegisdramon!' Aegisdramon

'EvilDevimon!' EvilDevimon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'DarkAegisdramon!' DarkAegisdramon

Aegisdramon now has more of a humanoid form, it is coloured black and light blue with has jet wings on its back.

'DarkAegisdramon, a Super-Ultimate Level Cyborg Digimon. Data Attribute, other than being skilled in creating weapons for itself to use it has mastered the use of a sword. It's Frozen Terror Breath is not pleasant at all' Owen

'Double Breaker Sword!' DarkAegisdramon

'Mechanical Angel!' GreyAndromon 'Darkness Light!'

GreyAndromon spreads its wings. However DarkAegisdramon makes 2 swords out of black data slashing at GreyAndromon violently.

A shadowed figure is sitting on a chair with 9 other figures surrounding him.

'Hopefully you are strong enough' ? 'Or the digital world is in grave danger'

'My King!' ?

An Omnimon appears in front of the shadowy figure.

'The Digimon Sovereigns want to talk to you!' Omnimon

'Alright tell them I'm coming' ?

-Park-

'Darkness Light!' GreyAndromon

'Dark Protection!' DarkAegisdramon

DarkAegisdramon starts draining energy out of James' Digivice.

'Breaker Sword!' DarkAegisdramon

'Mechanical Angel!' GreyAndromon

'It's no use!' Morgan 'You can't win against DarkAegisdramon'

'Then let's try it' Arianna

'Best chance we have' Owen

'Double Time Warp!' GreyAndromon

'With this you slow down allowing for us to land 2 attacks next turn' Owen

'Double Breaker Sword!'

'That's a powerful attack for such weak links in the DigiDestined like you two' James

'Now go!' Owen 'Darkness Light!'

'Mechanical Angel!' Arianna

'And again!' Owen & Arianna

'Dark Protection!' DarkAegisdramon starts gaining energy from Morgan's Digivice creating a shield and shielding itself from the first two attacks as the 2nd attack destroys the shield.

'Breaker Sword!' James

DarkAegisdramon attacks and is moving slowly towards GreyAndromon while GreyAndromon just steps aside dodging the attack before he is even close and DarkAegisdramon goes back to normal speed, hitting the ground.

'Then let's try this!' Morgan

'DOUBLE!' DarkAegisdramon

'Frozen Terror Breath!' James & Morgan

GreyAndromon gets knocked out splitting up GreyAndromon into Metalkoromon and Pichimon and returning it to their Digivices. The battle ends with Arianna and Owen falling face first to the ground.

'That's gonna hurt' Morgan

'Seems like we're going to have to keep them here for some blackmailing' James

'Why?' Morgan

'Seems like Tahjee and Adrian are being stubborn' James

'Alright then' Morgan 'Hope they like ropes'

-Seal Dimension-

The shadowed figure is surrounded by the Digimon Sovereigns.

'YOU FOOL!' Fanglongmon

'You are not to intervene with this' Azulongmon 'You may wish to aid, but intervention is out of the question!'

'You shall not help the DigiDestined in any way!' Baihumon

'Wait, he might be of use to us, since the DigiDestined no longer trust us' Ebonwumon

'I see, you may aid, but to our orders only' Fanglongmon

'Yes, Sovereigns' ?

'You must be ready to take any risks to protect the DigiDestined' Ebonwumon

'Even sacrificing yourself' Azulongmon

'Is that clear? Alphamon, King of the Royal Knights?' Baihumon

'The Digital World is the last place on earth where they can live without human captivity, the Digimon in the Digital World chose to stay here. Others chose to stay with the humans; we mustn't let their freedom of choice fall!' Alphamon

_NOTE: The capture feature is unavailable in the Digital World._

'Alright we're ready' Morgan

'We've brought them to the Park lure them out.' Peyton

-Adrian's House-

'Hey, Arianna's been out for quite a long time' Elijah

'That's not good' Adrian 'I'll go and find Arianna'

'But don't you have exams tomorrow?' Arianna's Mother

'Don't worry, I just need to get a breath of fresh air anyways' Adrian

-Tahjee's House-

The Digivice is signalling a message.

'Oh, I don't have time for a Digital Battle.' Tahjee 'Oh it's from Adrian. Arianna, is not at home, we need to find her!'

'Ok, it's 9 PM!' Tahjee 'Then that's a problem'

Both Tahjee and Adrian's Messages signal another message in the split screen.

'Your friends are at the park, come and save them if you dare.' Both

'Oh great' Tahjee 'And it had to be on exam week didn't it? Come on Lizardramon'

'Yeah?' Lizardramon

'You wanted to get some action today, here's your chance.' Tahjee

'Oh Boy!' Lizardramon

'Liollmon you ready?' Adrian

'As ready as ever, no one messes with our friends!' Liollmon

'NOBODY!' All 4


	16. SkullOmnimon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon

* * *

-Park-

'We're here' Tahjee

'Come out now!' Adrian

'Alright' Ava

Every last one of them comes out from the shadow.

'Sadly you won't be fighting all of us' Mason

'Let's start already!' Adrian

Melanie and Maria start waking up.

'Huh? When did we get here?' Maria

'And why are we tied up to a Tree Stump?' Melanie

'Quiet you two' Peyton

'Digital Tag Battle!' Ava & Carter

'Accepted!' Adrian & Tahjee

'Wait, don't they have to study for their exams?' Melanie

'Yes, but we forced them to come out looking for you weaklings' Mason

'Well, what about Owen and Arianna, they won their battle right?' Melanie

'No, but they put up a good fight' James

'So what's the deal?' Tahjee

'What deal?' Carter

'Don't bother we know what you're going to do, it's something about when we lose' Adrian

'Well, you are to hand over all your Digimon if you lose' Ava

'Ummm…' Adrian

'No' Tahjee

'Don't worry!' Lizardramon

'We won't lose!' Liollmon

'You sure?' Tahjee

'Not yet' Adrian 'We don't accept it'

'Take it or leave it' Ava

'Fine then' Tahjee 'Lizardramon!'

'Liollmon!' Adrian

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon & Liollmon

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon'

'Final Digivolve to…' Both

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLIomon

'DNA Digivolve to…' All 4

'Reviemon!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'BlackAgumon!' BlackAgumon

'Dracmon!' Dracmon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' Both

'Omnimon Zwart!' Omnimon

'SkullDracmon!' SkullDracmon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'SkullOmnimon!' SkullOmnimon

SkullOmnimon is like Omnimon Zwart but with SkullDracmon's head(s) on its shoulders.

'SkullOmnimon, a Virus Attributed Dark Knight Digimon, Super-Ultimate Level it's known attack is Full Judgement' Adrian

'Beast and Dragon Blade!' Tahjee, Adrian and Reviemon

'Skull Sword!' Omnimon

'Draining Cannon!' GranDracmon

Omnimon opens up its BlackWarGreymon head, and the SkullDracmon heads open up draining the energy Reviemon.

The two attacks collide at equal strength.

'That's weird?' Melanie 'An Infinite Level should've swarmed SkullOmnimon'

'The data we've absorbed is off and allows it to equal an Infinite Level!' Ava

'Even so, it wouldn't have gotten that strong, could it?' Tahjee & Reviemon

'No, it wouldn't' Adrian & Reviemon 'Unless the Whole Digital World was absorbed no'

'Well we can't tell you anymore than that' Carter

'There's something wrong a presence seems similar?' Reviemon (thought)

'What is it?' Tahjee & Adrian (thought)

'I don't know, but it does seem similar, but not like BlackAgumon or Dracmon similar' Reviemon (thought) 'More like, something else, it seems it's getting close too'

'Well then let's just continue' Tahjee (thought)

'Knight Ray!' Tahjee & Reviemon

Reviemon is spinning the sword and what looks like Battledramon's Spirit attacks at SkullOmnimon.

'Thunder Claw!' Adrian & Reviemon

Once again from Reviemon's hand what seems to be WildLiomon's spirit attacks at SkullOmnimon.

'Double Full Judgement!' SkullOmnimon

The attack overwhelms Thunder Claw and Knight Ray.

'You ready?' Tahjee (thought)

'Definetely' Adrian (thought)

'Power Boost! Veemon to UlforceVeedramon Power Boost!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Boost Reviemon! Elecmon to SaberLeomon Power Boost!' Adrian & Reviemon

'So you're adding stats to your Digimon, but it won't be enough.' Ava

'Skull Sword!' SkullOmnimon

'Draining Cannon!' Carter

Smoke appears and Reviemon is glowing with light and seems as if it shrugged of the attack with 2 other lights behind him, Tahjee and Adrian's Digivices are glowing shown to be glowing after the smoke clears.

'My strength has increased far beyond yours SkullOmnimon!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon 'As we are one as Digimon And Tamers. You have split yourself from your Tamers as it seems. You've lost! Beast Dragon Annihilation! Destroy SkullOmnimon and bring this battle to an end.'

'We won, now let them go!' Tahjee

'Alright, as we kept our word' Ava

'BUT…!' Mason

'Just do it!' Carter

'Alright' Peyton

They are set free from the ropes.

'Alright let's go' Ava

'Wow, it's almost midnight already' Tahjee

'Then we better get home, sleep is also important' Adrian

'Let's go' Owen

'No, I don't think it's a good idea to walk alone, we'll walk past each others houses in groups of 3.' Tahjee

'Alright as you say' Adrian

'You can go with Arianna and Melanie' Tahjee 'Since they're close to your house nowadays, but I need you to protect them and lead them through. I'll do the same with Maria and Owen'

'Okay' Owen

'See ya' Maria

'You too' Melanie & Arianna

-Seal Dimension-

'It seems they are already getting stronger, but I'm afraid that at this rate it would become too late.' Fanglongmon

'Then you entrust me with this duty?' Alphamon

'We very well do' Azulongmon

'Then may I ask if it's alright to send them to the Olympus Twelve and the Celestial Angels' Alphamon

'Alright send Owen, Arianna, Maria and Melanie to the Olympus Twelve. Send Adrian and Tahjee to the Celestial Angels' Ebonwumon

'Sure' Alphamon

'We just need to prevent interference from the Celestial Angels as they think they won't be enough to stop them' Zhuquiaomon 'So we will send our most powerful Tamers to them'

'The other two?' Alphamon

'We won't need to worry they already agreed to training those 4 into becoming stronger quicker through the tamers' Fanglongmon


	17. Celestial Digimon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or many of the Digimon in this fanfiction.

* * *

-Digital World-

'It's been a long time since we've been in the Digital World' Tahjee

'Yeah, we've either been off chasing Fresh and In-Training Digimon or fighting other Tamers' Adrian

'I guess we can release those In-Training Digimon now' Melanie

'Well we were sent to do it, since we needed a break and because we're the only ones allowed in' Maria

'Just hoping that they want to go' Owen

'After a build up our Digital Paradises have become full, so let's release them' Arianna

'This place is actually relaxing' Lizardramon

'It sure brings memories as well' Liollmon

'I wasn't hatched here but even I still have memories as well' Hagurumon

'I hope nothing bad ever happens to this place' Wingmon

'That would be terrible' Flowmon

'It would be' Aquamon

'Don't worry, not so long as we're recovered' Fujinmon

'Why don't you take these it might help you protect this place' Tahjee

'What are these?' Suijinmon

'Equip Items' Adrian 'Sure they're made by Humans, but they strengthen you in your powers'

'These are new' Maria 'They just came out a few days ago'

'Destroyer's Sword will give you 20 more attack power' Lizimon

'Defender's Armour gives you 20 more Defence Power' Cubmon

'And Final Wings will help speed up your Agility by 20' Kapurimon

'Oh yeah someone came out of the Seal Dimension and said they wanted to see you' Raijinmon 'All 6 of you in fact'

'Who?' Arianna

'Human or Digimon?' Owen

'Digimon' Suijinmon 'It was Alphamon'

'Who's Alphamon?' Melanie

'Leader and King of the Royal Knights' Fujinmon

'But most importantly is he trustworthy?' Adrian

'Definetely' Fujinmon, Raijinmon and Suijinmon

'Alright if you say so.' Tahjee

'He should be around his remaining Royal Knights.' Fujinmon 'Try going to the Seal Dimension for information'

'Sorry, but no can do' Lizardramon

'It's already unanimous' Adrian

'We've decided that we shouldn't trust any help from the Sovereigns' Liollmon

'Why?' Raijinmon

'THEY MADE US ALMOST KILL PEOPLE!' Maria

'That is what we'd say unacceptable' Flowmon

'Sure we wanted to defeat them, but we wouldn't kill them' Wingmon

'Well I say you should forgive them' Suijinmon 'Or at the least look to them for information'

'Don't think so' Arianna

'So you think we can find Alphamon on our own?' Aquamon

'Probably not' Owen

'Definetely not, the Digital World is so big it's gonna take a whole year to look around the whole thing especially because he could be anywhere and not just the east' Hagurumon

'Well you won't need to find me' Alphamon 'I found you'

'Alright, what did you want with us?' Lizardramon

'Straight to the point I see' Alphamon 'To help you become stronger before Holocaumon rises'

'We can do that on our own' Tahjee

'It's true' Adrian

'Not you two, instead I have a special job for you' Alphamon 'I want you to go to the Celestial Digimon'

'Where are they?' Liollmon

'Staying in "Heaven", I want you to go there and deliver this message' Alphamon 'There are no Tamers who'd be there as it's another restricted place but instead NO Tamers or Digimon can go there except for Holy Digimon.'

'Then why are you sending us there?' Tahjee

'You'll see' Alphamon 'I'll open up a staircase for you'

'You 4 come with me' Alphamon

'Alright are you ready?' Lizardramon

'Always!' Liollmon 'Our job is to protect them until we reach the Celestial Digimon'

'Let's go' Tahjee

'Right behind you' Adrian

'Those two are becoming more and more like each other every day?' Maria

'Well except for Tahjee's brains' Flowmon

'I HEARD THAT!' Tahjee

-"Heaven"-

A Digimon spots Tahjee and Adrian

'It seems as if someone is trespassing?' ?

'Have you seen the Celestial Digimon anywhere?' Adrian

'You're looking for me, Cherubimon and Ophanimon?' Seraphimon 'Well then, I hope you know what's going to happen'

Cherubimon steps out of the Shadows with Ophanimon

'This calls for a battle, you Tamers are not supposed to be here!' Cherubimon

'Relax, first why ARE they here?' Ophanimon

'To deliver a message' Tahjee

'Alright pass it over, who sent you?' Seraphimon

'Alphamon' Lizardramon

'So what does it say?' Ophanimon

'It seems like…' Cherubimon 'WE ALREADY SAID! SO TELL ALPHAMON WE'RE NOT HELPING EVEN IF YOU ARE THE DIGIDESTINED, NOW LEAVE!'

'Wait! It might be a good chance to test if they are strong enough' Seraphimon

'Good idea' Ophanimon

'Never would've thought of that' Cherubimon

'But as you are Tamers you will be banished from the Digital World if you lose' Seraphimon

'WHAT?' Adrian

'Don't worry' Liollmon

'We're going to win!' Lizardramon

'We NEED to trust them' Tahjee

'You're right' Adrian

'Digital Battle!' Tahjee & Adrian

Nothing happens.

'Huh?' Lizardramon

'This isn't your normal Battlefield, there aren't supposed to be digital battles in "Heaven" ' Seraphimon 'So the whole place is our battlefield, but if either of us hurt another Digimon, we're disqualified and banished to the Dark Area.'

'Alright, just keep away from the Digimon' Tahjee

'Nope, the whole place is flooded with Angel Digimon.' Ophanimon 'So it won't work'

'Alright, now Digivolve!' Cherubimon

'You asked for it!' Adrian 'Digivolve Liollmon!'

'You too Lizardramon!' Tahjee

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Lizardramon Warp Digivolve to…!' Lizardramon 'Quadramon!'

'Liollmon Warp Digivolve to…!' Liollmon 'RayLiamon!'

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'Final Digivolve to…!' Both

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Tahjee, Adrian, Battledramon & WildLiomon

'Reviemon!' Adrian , Tahjee & Reviemon

'Interesting so you're pitting 1 Digimon against us 3 Celestial Digimon' Cherubimon 'You've underestimated us'

'Excalibur!' Seraphimon

'Lightning Spear!' Cherubimon

'Eden's Javelin!' Ophanimon

All 3 attack Reviemon moves managing to having all attacks hit each other but Seraphimon also dodges, and hits his attack on Reviemon.

'WHAT?' Adrian & Reviemon

'You underestimated us indeed' Ophanimon 'We are the 3 strongest and most trusted Digimon in all of "Heaven" Seraphimon being the strongest'

'Well let's see how well this goes!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'We won't be able to use Beast Dragon Annihilation without hurting the other Digimon' Reviemon (thought)

'Alright our best chance is the blades' Tahjee (thought)

'Good idea' Adrian (thought)

'Dragon!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Beast!' Adrian & Reviemon

'BLADE!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'So you aren't only just Human or Digimon' Seraphimon 'A fair mix of both I see. Strike of the Seven Stars!'

'Holy Hug!' Cherubimon

'Sefirot Crystal!' Ophanimon

This time Reviemon manages to dodge all of them except for 1 star that Seraphimon fired.

'It seems that Seraphimon is their key link' Adrian (thought)

'I see we're taking him out first' Tahjee (thought) 'You can go after him'

'Thunder Claw!' Adrian & Reviemon

'Knight Ray!' Tahjee & Reviemon

Seraphimon is knocked down from the sky and falls to the clouds. And the Knight Ray defeats both Cherubimon and Ophanimon.

'Alright you've won.' Seraphimon

They seem to have their Data fading away. But Tahjee and Adrian hold up their Digivices, giving them items. Healing their strength.

'Make sure you rest' Tahjee & Reviemon

'It seems your Holy Knight Digimon is more powerful than expected' Cherubimon

'However will it be enough?' Ophanimon

'Alright, go back to Alphamon' Seraphimon 'With this message'

'What are we Messengers now?' Lizimon

'Who cares at least we know they're good' Cubmon

They return to their Digivices.


	18. Olympus Six?

**Disclaimer: **I only own this story, human characters and a few Digimon in this story.

* * *

'Where are you taking us?' Maria

'Yeah, my feet hurt' Owen

'Don't worry' Alphamon 'We're here. The Olympus Twelve will come out'

'Alright, Alphamon' Apollomon 'So these are the DigiDestined? Seem kind of weak to me'

'We especially despise the Virus Type' Venusmon

'You mean me?' Hagurumon

'Aren't they the Olympus Twelve?' Melanie

'We are' Marsmon

'Well there's only 6 of us right now' Neptunmon

'What happened to the other 6?' Flowmon

'Alphamon also knows the pain' Apollomon

'How?' Hagurumon

'Yes' Alphamon 'There's supposed to be 13 Royal Knights, but as is it was the fact that 2 were lost, means we only have 11.'

'However Half of our members were lost in battle with Holocaumon before while the Royal Knights lost theirs against the Seven Demon Lords' Dianamon

'But that's not the reason you're here!' Vulcanusmon 'You're here for your training'

'But let us ask one question before the fight' Apollomon 'What is a Digivice'

'It's what holds our Digimon, gives our Digimon the power to Digivolve and holds our items' Arianna

'Nope' Vulcanusmon

'It is actually the bond between humans and Digimon' Alphamon

'It's trust!' Owen

'Exactly' Marsmon 'Remember that'

'How do you know so much about that?' Aquamon

'Just research' Neptunmon

'Now we'll split up into 2 battles, you already know your partners and we'll have Apollomon with Venusmon and Marsmon' Neptunmon 'Dianamon with Vulcanusmon and me'

'So who are we against?' Owen

'You and your Digivolution Partner are with me' Apollomon

'So that leaves us with you' Maria

'Yes' Dianamon

'Enter Digital Battle!' Owen & Arianna

'Enter Digital Battle!' Maria & Melanie

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Hagurumon!' Hagurumon

'Aquamon!' Aquamon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' Both

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Both

'GreyAndromon!' GreyAndromon

'Flowmon!' Flowmon

'Wingmon!' Wingmon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…!' Both

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'WindVioletmon!' WindVioletmon

-Owen & Arianna's Battle-

'Arrow of Apollo!' Apollomon

'Corona Sanctions!' Marsmon

'LOVE YOU!' Venusmon

'Huh?' GreyAndromon confused at Venusmon's attack

'Alright?' Arianna 'That did absolutely nothing due to MarineAngemon's Data being there'

'Huh?' Venusmon

'So you didn't know that?' Owen

From an above view Venusmon, Marsmon and Apollomon have created a Triangle around GreyAndromon.

'Now!' Apollomon 'Phoebus Blow'

'Mugen Hadou!' Marsmon

'Peace Fantasia' Venusmon

Marsmon and Apollomon's attack hit GreyAndromon damaging it badly, however let's just say Venusmon is completely useless against really strong Digimon like WindVioletmon VS. MegaRapidmon, but more useless.

'Venusmon I think you might want to sit this one out?' Apollomon

'Not yet I still have one more trick' Venusmon

'Darkness Light' GreyAndromon 'Mechanical Angel'

Venusmon is completely knocked out of the field.

'Alright I guess' Venusmon

'Solblaster' Apollomon

'Infinite Surge!' Marsmon

The attack hits GreyAndromon dealing a large amount of damage to it.

-Maria & Melanie-

'Flower's Wing!' Maria

'Violet Light!' Melanie

The attacks circle around WindVioletmon.

'Arrow of Artemis!' Dianamon

'Pinpoint Weapon Works' Vulcanusmon

'Vortex Penetrate' Neptunmon

WindVioletmon is hit by all 3 attacks, while all of her attacks hiss the 3 Olympus Digimon.

'You're a Super-Ultimate Level you should be able to beat us with ease' Dianamon

'Show us the true Power of the DigiDestined' Vulcanusmon

'Or we'll have no choice but to surrender the Digital World' Neptunmon

'Our teammates won't give up!' Melanie

'So why should we?' Maria

'We're going to fight 'til the end!' Owen

'We are to become stronger for my brother and Tahjee!' Arianna

'Don't forget us!' WindVioletmon

'We're with you all the way!' GreyAndromon

'That's the spirit!' Olympus "Twelve"

Tahjee and Adrian are shown smiling on a cliff face watching with Alphamon.

'I see that we can trust you now' Tahjee

'Thanks' Alphamon

Their Digivices start glowing and with WindVioletmon and GreyAndromon glowing as well.

'Our power has exceeded that beyond a normal Tamer!' Melanie

'There's nothing we can't accomplish!' Maria

'Wrong' Alphamon 'You're missing something'

'There's nothing we can't accomplish…' Lizardmon

'TOGETHER!' Frimon

'TOGETHER WE ARE THE DIGIDESTINED!' DigiDestined + Digimon 'TOGETHER WE'LL SUCCEED!'

'Time Warp' GreyAndromon 'Darkness Light!'

'Double Violet Beam!' WindVioletmon

'Finish off this battle!' Maria, Melanie, Owen & Arianna

'They've won' Apollomon

'We trust the Digital World into your hands' Marsmon

'Do not lose to Holocaumon again' Dianamon

'Again?' Lizardmon

'Yeah, but didn't we win the last time we fought Holocaumon and got reincarnated to a DigiEgg?' Frimon

'Yes, but that was not the last time you fought Holocaumon' Alphamon 'You'll find out in due time. If we tell you now it will ruin everything and problems will arise again. There's still much more to explore DigiDestined, tomorrow come to the centre of the Digital World and I'll send you through a Digital Dungeon'

'Alright' Lizardmon

'Sorry, but me and Maria have plans?' Tahjee

'Really, you two might get a special mission' Alphamon

'Might as well give it to them' Melanie

'I just noticed Melanie' Adrian 'Ever since you've DNA Digivolved with Maria you've been talking more often'

'Huh?' Melanie

'It's true' Owen 'Like how you and Tahjee are becoming similar?'

'That'll be a problem with the DNA Digivolution if you don't use it wisely your Digimon's Digicores will become one like you and your Digivolution Partner will be and you won't be able to separate. Your Digivice prevents that from happening but it can only hold so much power' Alphamon 'In a normal DNA Digivolution with Wild Digimon it would be impossible to separate 2 Digimon whom have Jogressed. The Digivice stops the Digicores from fusing while still containing a balanced form. You might have to go back and gain more power to your Digivices'

'If that's our only choice' Tahjee

'I'll try and find another way for you to get more power with your Digivices' Alphamon


	19. 4 Great Oceans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon only the story.

* * *

'Where are we going?' Tahjee 'To the Four Great Dragons'

'But isn't Azulongmon part of them?' Alphamon 'No I'm sending you in groups of 2 not with your DNA Digivolution Partner to the other 3 Dragons, beside Azulongmon is more dedicated to the Digimon Sovereigns.'

'Owen and Melanie will take the route towards Goldramon' Alphamon 'I'll send one of my most trusted Royal Knights to assist you along the way. 'Maria and Adrian will go towards Magnadramon as well as another of my Royal Knights and Arianna goes with Tahjee and Me to Megidramon.'

'Alright so which Royal Knights are you talking about?' Adrian

'They're already coming here at this very moment if you can see those 2 small Digimon flying towards us' Alphamon

'Omnimon, Mega+ Vaccine Holy Knight a special Fusion Digimon of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. ' Maria

'Magnamon, Armour Level Holy Knight, this Armour Level extends far beyond that of the normal Armour. It can one-shot a normal Ultimate-Level easily.' Arianna

'We're going to the North Sea' Alphamon

'I'll take them to the West Sea' Omnimon

'That leaves the South Sea for us' Magnamon

-Digital Dungeon to the North-

'So, exactly who are we going to?' Tahjee

'Megidramon' Arianna 'Don't you own a Megidramon?'

'Yeah' Tahjee

'This Megidramon is much more powerful and dangerous, uncontrollable due to its rampaging personality' Alphamon 'We'd have better be careful, this place is filled with Ultimate and Mega level Digimon.'

-Digital Dungeon to the South Sea-

'So where are we going?' Adrian

'The South Sea where Magnadramon resides' Magnamon

'Magnadramon?' Maria

'Magnadramon, powerful as a holy beast dragon Digimon' Magnamon

'Holy?' Adrian

'We'd have better kept going before any Digimon step out to stop us' Magnamon

'Right' Maria

-Digital Dungeon to the West Sea-

'Can I ask about Goldramon?' Owen

'One of the Four Great Dragon Digimon, and the strategic along with Magnadramon as well as wise along with Azulongmon.' Omnimon 'They reside in the 4 seas of the Digital World'

'Doesn't your sister have a Goldramon?' Wingmon

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure' Melanie

'Goldramon of the Digital World is able to oversee any Aquatic Digimon in the Digital World of the North Sea.

A shadow is appearing its shadow seems dragonic-like.

-North Dungeon-

A shadow speeds across, and Arianna turns to look if there's something there.

'Is something wrong?' Alphamon

'Something's there' Arianna

'Are you sure?' Tahjee 'There's nothing I can't hear or see anything'

'OVER THERE!' Arianna

'Huh?' Tahjee 'I sense another Digimon's thought, many actually…'

-South Dungeon-

A shadow steps out and reveals itself as a Dinorexmon.

'Something's not right' Maria

'Yeah, there would be more Digimon attacking us' Adrian

'There MameTyramon!' Magnamon

-West Dungeon-

'It's a bunch of Megadramon statues?' Owen

'These aren't statues' Omnimon

'What?' Melanie

The "statues" start to move and a Machinedramon comes out of their shadows.

'You may not go any further!' Machinedramon 'This is not an area you may get through so easily!'

-North-

'There!' Arianna

'Alright' Tahjee 'Come down here'

'We should just move and get to Megidramon.' Alphamon 'We shouldn't worry'

'You're going to Megidramon, you have to show you're worthy to meet him first' Justimon appears from the shadow with many SuperStarmon.

'Justimon, a powerful Mega-Level Vaccine Digimon' Tahjee 'Its most powerful weapon is its Mechanical Arm'

'SuperStarmon, Ultimate Level Vaccine Digimon, Mutants, they use the Super Star Stoaker' Arianna

-South-

'Dinorexmon, he is a Mega-Level Dinosaur Digimon, Data Attribute with Splatter Hunting as one of its best attacks.'Adrian

'MameTyramon, Ultimate-Level Mutant, Data Digimon, they use Mame Bite 1k' Maria 'How many are there?

'10k MameTyramon and 1 Justimon' Adrian

-West-

'They are all Digimon?' Owen

'Machinedramon, Virus Attributed, Mega-Level Machine Digimon, he uses the risky but dangerous move Catastrophe Day' Melanie

'Megadramon, Virus Attributed, Dark Dragon Digimon, Ultimate Level. It uses the Ultimate Slicer attack.' Owen

-3-way Split Screen-

'Digivolve!' DigiDestined

'Alright!' Digimon

'STOP!' Royal Knights 'We'll deal with them, you get to the Dragons'

'But you're no match for this many!' Tahjee

'You can't win against all of these Digimon!' Adrian

'Even if you are a Royal Knight!' Melanie

'You won't beat them!' Arianna

'You need help!' Maria

'We can help you!' Owen

' Seems like you underestimated us, and besides its more important you don't weaken the Digivice any further' Royal Knights 'We don't need to make it a one-sided to win they aren't at all evil'

'Alright/Fine, but be careful' DigiDestined

The DigiDestined keep walking.

'Why would you let mere Humans pass through?' Machinedramon, Justimon and Dinorexmon 'I thought you Royal Knights were to protect the order of the Digital World? How is this order, letting humans into the world of the 4 Great Dragons, let alone children?'

'There are times when you must know to step down from your duty!' Royal Knights 'This we've learned throughout the years!'

'So you decide to stop your cause even when you swore to protect the order' Machinedramon

'You'd be willing to disobey your promise?' Justimon

'Guess you should also learn to not make promises you can't keep' Dinorexmon

'They are also the DigiDestined' Alphamon

'That gives them the right to visit them' Omnimon

'That doesn't!' Justimon, Dinorexmon & Machinedramon

'Didn't the last DigiDestined visit?' Magnamon

'They still need to beat us to go through' Justimon, Machiendramon & Dinorexmon

'Alright consider us with them!' Royal Knights

-South Gate-

'What's up there?' Adrian

'It seems like a Digimon' Maria

'I am Goldramon, what have you come here for especially mere humans?' Goldramon

'We're sorry to disturb you, but it seems our Digivices are weakening from the simultaneous DNA Digivolutions we've been weakening it' Adrian

'Well you could just not DNA Digivolve for a week for it recover' Goldramon 'However it seems that in your case you can't, alright the power of a Great Dragon will restore your Digivice's power!'

A light surrounds Goldramon and it's sent towards wrapping around the Digivices and disappearing.

'Alright, thank you very much' Adrian 'We are forever grateful'

'By the way there are 6 DigiDestined right?' Goldramon 'Where's the other one'

-West Gate-

'Hey, look up there!' Melanie

'Ah!' Owen

'So, what are you humans doing here?' Magnadramon

'Can you please help us recover the power of our Digivices?' Melanie

'Straight to the point I see' Magnadramon

'Well we don't have much time left until…' Owen

Owen gets cut off by Melanie covering his mouth having a fake laugh.

'Hmph…' Magnadramon 'I guess but you should leave it to rest for a whole week next time and not DNA Digivolve'

The scene but with Magnadramon, Melanie and Owen.

'By the way, where are the other 4?' Magnadramon

-Split Screen-

'WHAT?! AT MEGIDRAMON!' Goldramon & Magnadramon

-Another Split Screen (with Justimon, Machinedramon and Dinorexmon fight)

The 3 Guards fall to the ground.

'You've won' Justimon, Machinedramon, Dinorexmon

-North Dungeon Focus-

'I just have one question, Alphamon why did you send those children to Megidramon?' Justimon

'For him to recover their Digivices to full power' Alphamon

'You do know that Megidramon was chained up there because of his never-ending rage' Justimon

'WHAT?!' Alphamon

Alphamon starts running furiously to the North Gate.

-North Gate-

'Why is a Digimon chained up there?' Arianna

'Where?' Tahjee

'Up there!' Arianna

'Wow, there is!' Lizardramon

'And he looks scary' Aquamon hiding behind Arianna

Megidramon is staring down on the two.

To be continued…


	20. The Great Dragon, Megidramon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or any other franchise I do a fanfiction about.

* * *

'What are you humans doing here!' Megidramon

'We're here to ask for your help' Tahjee

'Alright release me and I'll listen to what you need' Megidramon

'Um…' Arianna 'Alright'

'Let's go Lizardramon!' Tahjee

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Lizardramon Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon

An almost side view gets shown of Lizardramon and a Dualdramon silhouette appears in front of him which changes into a Tridramon then Lizardramon jumps through coming out as Quadramon.

'QUADRAMON!' Quadramon

'Now release Megidramon from his chains!' Tahjee

'Dragon Cannon!' Quadramon

The 4 Balls of Energy hit the chain near the limbs of Megidramon, breaking the chains but not harming Megidramon.

'Alright, I'm free. I would be killing you for invading my territory if I was still mad.' Megidramon

Quadramon and Aquamon look ready to attack.

'But… Since you freed me, I shall reconsider' Megidramon 'Now what is it you want?'

'Our Digivices' Tahjee

'What about them?' Megidramon

'They've weakened due to the amount of DNA Digivolutions we've been doing' Arianna

'So you want me to pass my power to recover their strength?' Megidramon 'I guess'

'Thanks a lot!' Arianna

The same scene appears from the last chapter with Magnadramon and Goldramon but with Megidramon, Tahjee and Arianna.

'Alright.' Megidramon

Just after the power was been transferred to the Digivices Alphamon bursts into the field.

'DIGITALIZE OF SOUL!' Alphamon

'What?' Megidramon 'An Ambush?! Why you!'

Megidramon falls to the ground wounded.

'STOP ALPHAMON!' Arianna

'You kids aren't hurt are you?' Alphamon

'No, but him on the other hand' Tahjee

'He could kill you any second now, leave!' Alphamon

'No! He won't, he wasn't going to do anything' Tahjee

Megidramon comes back up from the ground.

'Now you will pay for your defiance against the Powerful North Dragon!' Megidramon

'I won't let you hurt these kids!' Alphamon

Alphamon and Megidramon get ready to face each other.

'Digitalize of Soul!' Alphamon

'Megiddo Flame!' Megidramon

'QUADRAMON!' Tahjee

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Quadramon Final Digivolve to…' Quadramon 'Battledramon!'

'STOP IT YOU TWO!' Tahjee & Battledramon

Battledramon jumps in the middle of the attacks.

The two attacks disappear and Battledramon is still there in the middle.

'It's all a big misunderstanding' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Huh?' Alphamon

'Yes, we helped Megidramon and he returned the favour' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Oh, I'm so sorry' Alphamon 'Forgive me'

'It's too late for that' Megidramon 'Dragon Howling'

2 portals appear with Goldramon, Magnadramon, Melanie, Owen, Adrian, Maria, WildLiomon, HiAndromon Hacker Mode, Varodurumon True Mode and Violetmon Armour Mode coming out of them.

'STOP MEGIDRAMON!' Goldramon

'YOU!' Megidramon 'You think you can have my trust after you chained me up into this place!'

'We'll hold him off while you escape!' Magnadramon

'NO!' Owen

'We're staying' Melanie

'And there's nothing you can do about it' Maria

'Adrian!' Tahjee

'Right!' Adrian

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Battledramon!' Battledramon & Tahjee

'WildLiomon!' WildLiomon & Adrian

'DNA Digivolve to…' All 4

'Reviemon!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Us as well!' Aquamon

'GO!'

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Aquamon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Aquamon 'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!'

'All of us!' Melanie

'DNA Digivolve!' Maria

'Ready!' Owen

'Let's go!'

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'WindVioletmon' WindVioletmon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'GreyAndromon!' GreyAndromon

All 3 Digimon jump in front of the fired attacks.

'STOP!' Reviemon

The 4 attacks damage the 3 DigiDestined Digimon.

'What are you doing?' All 4 Digimon (non-DigiDestined)

'NO!' Tahjee & Reviemon 'We should sort this out, this was all a misunderstanding'

'You can't! Whenever Megidramon loses his cool there's no way to calm him down we have to let him rest it out for almost a decade!' Goldramon

'LISTEN!' GreyAndromon

'This was all a misunderstanding!' WindVioletmon 'Alphamon attacked you thinking you would attack Tahjee and Arianna'

'And you retaliated and it created the ensuing fight' Adrian & Reviemon

'It won't work!' Magnadramon

'Alright, fine since those 2 released me I shall believe his word' Megidramon

'Thank you' Tahjee & Reviemon

'But however, if you ever come into my territory again I will completely obliterate you' Megidramon

'I'm fine with it' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Let's leave' Alphamon

They are all flying and on their partners backs/shoulders.

'So what do we have next up?' Melanie

'Well' Adrian

'After the fight with SkullOmnimon we're going away on our own training' Tahjee

'It seems it might be better since there aren't any Infinite Level Digimon around here' Adrian

'Alright suit yourself' Alphamon

'WAIT? YOU'RE AGREEING TO THIS!' Maria 'You should know that Tahjee still has a bit of recklessness in him. He freed Megidramon without considering the consequences'

'Actually I did consider it' Tahjee

'Well you didn't know what could happen!' Maria

'Don't worry, Adrian will keep him from doing anything anymore dangerous' Alphamon

'Fine' Maria

'Well, we better get to our training' WindVioletmon

'Before we face Holocaumon we need to get stronger' GreyAndromon

'Let's go' Quadramon

'Right behind you' RayLiamon

'I know what you're trying to do' Alphamon (thinking) 'Be careful'

'Hey, Omnimon can you follow them and protect them at any cost, same with you Magnamon' Alphamon

'Sure my King' Magnamon & Omnimon

'You 4 go home and rest' Alphamon


	21. Royal Knights

**Lizardramon: **So what was it you wanted me to do?

**Tahjee: **I want my cash so just say the disclaimer.

**Me: **What? I never said I'd pay you only that the Special would be longer than the special in Digital War.

**Tahjee: **Lizardramon just say it.

**Lizardramon: **Alright. Monsteranime does not own any of the Digimon in this story, except for me and my evolutions. Umm... What else?

**Me:** Alright I give up this will never work, I'll just have to do them all myself; I do not own the Digimon Franchise, Bandai, Fuji TV, TV Ahashi, Toei Animation, Hiroshi Izawa, Tatsuya Hamazaki, Takeshi Okano all own a part of the Digimon Franchise.

* * *

'So where are we going this time?' Melanie

'You'll be facing my subordinates the Royal Knights in combat' Alphamon 'And this will be your final test'

'So pretty much a test' Melanie

'Yes, if you want to look at it that way.' Alphamon 'You two will work together to defeat my subordinates'

'If it's about teamwork shouldn't Tahjee & Adrian join us?' Owen

'You heard what they said' Alphamon

'So they get to go and train by themselves.' Aquamon

-Tahjee & Adrian-

'So what's the real reason we're not with them?' Lizardramon

'It's about SkullOmnimon isn't it?' Liollmon

'Yes' Adrain 'Remember what you said?'

'Yeah' Lizardramon 'A similar presence'

'Exactly, since you fought Holocaumon before, it would've been easy for you two to feel the presence of Holocaumon.' Liollmon

'So, that means SkullOmnimon is Holocaumon and another Digimon combined?' Lizardramon

'So we've narrowed it down that our enemy is either Dracmon or BlackAgumon' Tahjee

'That makes it simpler' Lizardramon

'But more importantly how do we take out Holocaumon especially when he's with a Tamer?' Adrian

'We'll have to figure that one out quickly, as it seems they haven't been moving recently they have to be plotting something big' Liollmon

'So it seems that they're not actually training just thinking' Omnimon

'But why would they keep it from everyone else?' Magnamon

'Don't know' Omnimon

'Hey you two!' Adrian

'YES!' Omnimon

'Go back to Alphamon and if you really want tell him what we've been talking about but whatever you do, DO NOT tell our comrades' Tahjee

'Why?' Liollmon

'Yeah, they are our friends after all' Lizardramon

'Safety reasons' Tahjee

-Royal Knights Base-

'So these are the DigiDestined?' Crusadermon 'I don't see what's so good about them if they are to save the Digital World we might as well'

'Come on Crusadermon' Dynasmon 'Show a bit of respect'

'They are the most powerful ones we have right now' Craniumon

'But where's the other 2?' Examon

'They've gone to do something' Alphamon

'Alright' Gallantmon 'Well we'll be your opponents for this match'

'All 8 of us' UlforceVeedramon

'Your 2 Super-Ultimates should fair well against 8 Royal Knights' Kentourasmon

'Now let's start the battle' Leopardmon

'Let's go!' Hagurumon

'Enter Digital Battle' Maria, Melanie, Owen & Arianna

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Aquamon' Aquamon

'Hagurumon' Hagurumon

'Flowmon' Flowmon

'Wingmon' Wingmon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' All 4

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Violemon & Varodurumon

'WindVioletmon!' WindVioletmon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'GreyAndromon!' GreyAndromon

'I see so they've reached their highest levels but it still won't defeat Holocaumon' Crusadermon 'Unless they can reach the complete power of the strength they have, they might be the strongest tamers in the Rankings, but Holocaumon could still shove them off easily with all the Digimon it's absorbed'

'We'll see what you have to say to this!' Melanie

'Let's go!' Maria

'Power up!' Owen

'We'll show you our bonds!' Arianna

WIndVioletmon, GreyAndromon and the Digivices are all glowing with light.

'This is going to be fun' Craniumon

'So how do you think we're going to fair in this fight?' Leopardmon

'Just attack' Gallantmon 'Final Elysian'

'Shock Ringer' Craniamon

'Spiral Masquerade!' Crusadermon

'Dragon's Roar!' Dynasmon

'Avalon's Gate!' Examon

'Dragon Impulse X!' UlforceVeedramon

'Icy Breath!' Kentaurosmon

'Extinction Wave!' Leopardmon

All attacks hit the two Digimon, however after the smoke clears they seem unharmed.

'Is that all you've got?' WindVioletmon

'That's a pretty sad amount of power' GreyAndromon 'Darkness Light'

'Flower's Wing' WindVioletmon

'Inferno Frost!' Kentaurosmon

'Final Elysian!' Gallantmon

'Scarlet Tempest!' Crusadermon

'Power of Breath!' Craniamon

'Tensegrity Shield!' UlforceVeedramon

All of the above Shields completely block the attacks fired by WindVioletmon and GreyAndromon, and Examon is nowhere to be seen.

'What?' WindVioletmon

'How did you block both attacks?' GreyAndromon

'You shouldn't let your Guard Down' Dynasmon 'Dragon Breath'

'Pendragon's Glory!' Examon is flying down from way up high

'Black Aura Blast!' Leopardmon

The two attacks hit WindVioletmon and GreyAndromon while they're off guard.

'Nice trick' GreyAndromon

'However this won't help you!' WindVioletmon

'PLANT BUSTER!' Both

Gallantmon knocked out of the field.

'WHAT?' Dynasmon 'So we're goign to need a time limit until all of us are out, 7 turns'

'Shock Ringer!' Craniamon

'Dragon's Roar!' Dynasmon

'Spiral Masquerade!' Crusadermon

'Dragonic Impact!' Examon

'The Ray of Victory!' UlforceVeedramon

'Icy Breath!' Kentaurosmon

'LEOPARD MODE!' Leopardmon

The attacks hit WindVioletmon and GreyAndromon with them shrugging them off.

'Blockade!' Leopardmon

'What, it's faster than us?' Owen

'Well when Leopardmon changes into Leopard Mode he is one of the fastest Digimon Alive and combined with Blockade there's very little Digimon who can match its speed.' Alphamon

The Blockade from Leopardmon traps the 2 Digimon in the same spot.

'Violet Light!' WindVioletmon

'Darkness Light!' GreyAndromon

The attacks miss Leopardmon and go towards Craniamon instead.

'Power of Breath!' Craniamon

'Scarlet Tempest!' Crusadermon

'Tensegrity Shield!' UlforceVeedramon

'Icy Breath!' Kentaurosmon

The attacks are almost completely shielded except for Darkness Light going through a bit.

'Avalon's Gate!' Examon

'Dragon's Roar!' Dynasmon

'Well we can't stay or we'd be smashed, and we can't move or we'd be toast.' GreyAndromon

'Well, let's stay and get hit by Leopardmon' WindVioletmon

'Or…' Arianna

Owen, Melanie, and Maria nod.

The two Digimon jump up.

'WHAT?' Royal Knights

'Violet Beam!' WindVioletmon

'Mechanical Angel' GreyAndromon

The attacks shower upon the Royal Knights, knocking them out.

'You've passed you should go back and have some fun now' Alphamon 'After all it's almost what you humans call Summer Vacation, after the month you should be happy'

'Thanks for everything' Metalkoromon

'We'll return and help the Digital World anytime' Maria

'Just ask' Owen


	22. Surprise!

This story is a bit late but whatever. Hope you had a great Christmas on Christmas Day, well I needed to put this somewhere.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Digimon franchise it is owned by mainly Bandai.

* * *

It's snowing in Tokyo, Japan.

'Alright, I wish I had the time to play outside' Tahjee

'You can' Tahjee's Mother 'After all it's Christmas'

'I kinda have business' Tahjee

'You should let it go, after all it's Christmas and you're still young' Tahjee's Father

'Well I'll see ya' Tahjee

Tahjee puts on a coat and gloves and runs out the door.

-Pathway to Adrian's House-

'Oh, hey Tahjee' Maria

'Oh, hi Maria' Tahjee

'What are you doing?' Maria

'I'm going to Adrian's House' Tahjee

'What are you doing there?' Maria

'Sorry, but I kinda have to get there fast' Tahjee

'Well, why wasn't I invited' Maria

'Ummm…' Tahjee

'You're training, well why not have all of us come along with you?' Maria

Tahjee is starting to clench his fist.

'Well where we're going is very dangerous' Tahjee 'We don't want you guys to get involved'

Maria stares intently at Tahjee's face,

'You're lying' Maria

Tahjee moves back in shock.

'Oh no you don't!' Maria

A snowball hits Tahjee.

'Ouch' Tahjee

'Come on have some fun!' Owen

'Not now' Tahjee

'Hey, Owen wanna help me catch Tahjee?' Maria

'Sure!' Owen

'Oh come on' Tahjee

Tahjee runs into the corner.

'There that should lose them' Tahjee

Tahjee bumps into Maria.

'Ouch' Tahjee

'That didn't go so well' Maria

'Well why don't you two go and play, I have to go and train' Tahjee

'You're lying still' Maria

'What are you really doing?' Owen

'I told you I'm training' Tahjee

'You're shivering and sweating at the same time' Maria

'I said I'm training' Tahjee

'This isn't working is it?' Maria -_-" 'Get it into your head I know you're lying'

Tahjee starts running again, and stops in front of Maria again.

'Alright give it up' Maria

'Can you please get off my back' Tahjee

'JUST TELL US ALREADY!' Maria

'Lizardramon, it's come to this' Tahjee

'Alright!' Lizardramon

'DIGIVOLVE!' Tahjee

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Lizardramon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon 'Quadramon Legend Mode!'

Tahjee jumps on Quadramon's back and flies away.

'DANG IT!' Maria

'Sorry I couldn't help' Flowmon

'Don't worry about it' Maria

-Adrian's House-

'Alright, finally!' Tahjee

'You look puffed what's wrong?' Adrian

'Maria' Tahjee

'What about her' Adrian

'Boy she's persistent' Tahjee 'She was trying to figure out what I was doing'

'You didn't tell her the truth did you?' Adrian

'No, but she knows I was lying' Tahjee

'Well that's great' Adrian 'Anyways what should we be doing?'

'Investigating' Tahjee

'Hey, Arianna do you wanna go outside and play' Adrian

'Sure' Arianna 'I guess…'

'So first thing first, we know Holocaumon is a Tamer Digimon' Tahjee

'And we know we can't kill him permanently to release out all of the Digimon he's absorbed' Adrian

'So…' Tahjee 'You never thought anything?'

Adrian nods.

'The only way then is for us to absorb the power of Holocaumon…' Tahjee 'And kill our own Digimon…'

'You can't be serious!' Adrian

'We'll do it…' Liollmon

'After all you will find me again and we'll become a strong team together again!' Lizardramon

'But…' Tahjee

'Don't worry about it' Lizardramon

'We'll do what you guys call "take one for the team"' Liollmon

'Alright, but before we take that action we should think of any other alternatives that will be our last resort' Tahjee

'Fine with that' Adrian

Suddenly Maria bursts into through the door.

'THERE YOU ARE!' Maria

'Uh…' Tahjee

'You better start running' Adrian

'What's so important that you need to keep this to yourselves' Maria

'You didn't hear any of that did you?' Tahjee

'Any of what?' Maria

'Nothing' Adrian 'Well good luck'

Tahjee starts running outside.

'HEY! COME BACK HERE!' Maria

'Those two really need to slow down' Melanie 'They run faster than any of us'

'That's true' Adrian

'And by the way what is it that you two are keeping from us?' Melanie

'Keeping what?' Adrian

'Don't bother I know that Maria's not the type to lie' Melanie

'Well it's important that we don't say it or it will ruin the surprise' Adrian

'Oh ok' Melanie

Adrian goes back inside and calls Tahjee through the Digivice.

'They're onto us…' Adrian 'We better think of something to get their suspicions off, or they'll volunteer we don't want that to happen'

'Yeah, so what do you have in mind?' Tahjee still running

'Well it's Christmas right?' Adrian

'Perfect!' Tahjee 'So who's going to do what?'

'I'll bring everything you can set everything up at your house' Adrian

'Right' Tahjee 'Quadramon!'

Lizardramon comes out of the Digivice.

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'Dang it he got away again!' Maria

'I sure wish I could fly and carry you at the same time' Flowmon

'Don't worry about it' Maria

-8 hours later-

'Hey, Arianna' Adrian 'Tahjee wants us to go to his house'

'Sure, why?' Arianna

'I don't know' Adrian 'But I do know that everyone else is coming with us'

'Alright' Arianna

-Tahjee's House-

'Hey, they're here!' Tahjee

'So what's all this?' Maria

They walk into a room with tons of food, people and Christmas decorations and all except for Adrian who were coming in stood in shock, while he was smiling.

'Didn't you say you knew we were lying?' Adrian

'Oh' Melanie

'But why would you hide this from us?' Arianna

'Well I guess we thought it would've been fun' Tahjee

'Then why would you set it up?' Owen

'Because we thought we could use a break, after all we've been training harder and harder every day.' Tahjee 'These are some of my friends, they also brought their Digimon so come on send them out'

They see Lizardramon stuffing his face with food, and release their Digimon out to play.

'Alright!' Lizardramon

'Wow, I wasn't expecting this' Liollmon

'Hi, I'm Agumon nice to meet you all' An Agumon

'I'm Flowmon' Flowmon

'So I take it you're strong as Tahjee claims his friends to be?' ?

'Oh, yeah Hunter and Brooklyn are here as well' Adrian

'My brother isn't here?' Melanie

'No, why did you ask, he didn't come at all?' Adrian

'Well he left again he's no longer in our range or anything we can't find him' Melanie

-Digital World-

'I'm telling you, I must help you, they are going to attack the sovereigns at any moment I know it!' Christopher

'I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to help, go home and if they do attack as you claim it would be safer there' Fujinmon

'That's the thing, both our world's Digimon are in danger. Holocaumon is going to absorb every single Digimon!' Christopher

'Go home, and keep your Digimon protected, we cannot allow you to help' Raijinmon

'It would be disastrous if we did' Suijinmon

'Stop!' Fanglongmon appears

'Fanglongmon isn't the Digital World going to fall if you don't stay in your place?' Fujinmon

'It's going to fall anyways even if we are able to protect it, they can only avenge it' Fanglongmon 'So if you really want to help talk to Tahjee and Adrian. They are the best to keep this secret and set up their plan.'

'Alright' Christopher 'After all, I owe the Digimon Sovereigns for saving my life when I was lost'

'And one more thing' Fanglongmon

'What?' Christopher

'Don't tell them the Sovereigns said this' Fanglongmon


	23. Death of ChaosGallantmon

**Adrian: **So you want me to do it?

**Me (Sarcastically): **No, I want your goldfish to do it.

**Adrian: **But I don't have a goldfish.

**Me: **Just do it already!

**Liollmon: **Then we can get on with the story.

**Adrian: **Monsteranime does not own the Digimon Franchise whatsoever this is a fan-made story purely for the fun of it. There you happy?

* * *

'Alright, what say we have some fun in the centre of the Digital World' Tahjee

'Shouldn't we be training?' Lizardramon

'After all we had our break' Adrian

'Yeah, and this doesn't help' Liollmon 'You'll be smashed by Holocaumon.'

'At least try to save the Digital World' Maria

'I mean sure we can live in your world but what about all the other Digimon.' Flowmon

'We should start getting back to business' Melanie

'Training is going to be a priority' Wingmon

'Especially if we want to defeat them' Owen

'We still want to take them down for what they did to us!' Hagurumon

'So we better get stronger' Arianna

'And take them down once and for all' Aquamon

'Looks like it's unanimous' Tahjee

Once they close the conference call a message pops up from Christopher for all of them.

'Huh?' Tahjee

'So it looks like we are going to the middle of the Digital World after all.' Lizardramon

-Digital World-

'Brother! What's so important!' Melanie is flying on Yimon

'MELANIE, WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE!' Christopher

'We're here!' Tahjee

They are all behind them.

'Alright' Christopher 'Firstly, did you guys read the complete message'

'Yes' DigiDestined

'Ggood' Christopher 'Next the Digimon Sovereigns have to see you, this is very important the Royal Knights have just been defeated!'

'WHAT?!' DigiDestined & Digimon

'Alphamon as well?' Lizardramon

'Yes' Christopher

'Sadly, however the next target is going to be the Four Great Dragons and Digimon Sovereigns' Christopher

'So you want us to protect them?' Melanie 'Then forget it'

'No you need to get the information needed from them to defeat the enemy' Christopher

'Alright, that sounds better' Tahjee

-Seal Dimension-

'We only needed to talk to Tahjee and Adrian' Fanglongmon 'Alone and in private and you already know we know if you're not in the Digital World so don't bother staying'

They all evacuate except for Lizardramon, Liollmon, Tahjee and Adrian, and when they start talking it's censored (silent), and Tahjee and Adrian nod and leave.

'So what was it about?' Melanie

'Nothing' Adrian 'Except… HEY!'

They turn around and see Fujinmon lying on the ground.

'DigiDestined the fate of the Digital World rests in your hands.' Fujinmon

He disappears though his data doesn't and starts floating up but moves in another directions leading towards a ChaosGallantmon.

'NO!' Tahjee

'Well that was too easy' ChaosGallantmon de-digivolves into BlackGuilmon

'Well I think that these DigiDestined might be a challenge for you though.' Alex

'BRING IT ON!' Lizardramon

'Let's go!' Adrian

'DIGITAL BATTLE ROYALE!' DigiDestined

'Accepted!' Alex

'Let's go!' Tahjee 'Digivolve!'

'TO MAXIMUM LEVEL!' Adrian

'ALL OF YOU!' Rest of the DigiDestined

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Lizardramon!' Lizardramon

'Liollmon!' Liollmon

'Warp Digivolve to…' Both

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'Final Digivolve to…' Both

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' All 4

'Reviemon!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Flowmon!' Flowmon

'Wingmon!' Wingmon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…!' Both

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'WindVioletmon!' WindVioletmon

'Hagurumon!' Hagurumon

'Aquamon!' Aquamon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…' Both

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'GreyAndromon!' GreyAndromon

'BlackGuilmon Double Warp Digivolve to…' BlackGuilmon 'Gallantmon Chaos Mode!'

They all hold out their Digivices which start glowing and transferring energy to their Digimon who also start glowing.

'YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'There shall be severe punishment for you!' Adrian & Reviemon

'This is our full power!' WindVioletmon

'You must fall!' Maria

'And pay!' Melanie

'You're not going to live this' GreyAndromon

'WAIT!' Owen

'STOP!' Arianna

'Why are we letting our anger get the better of us?' Arianna

'They're right' Tahjee & Reviemon

'We should calm down' Adrian & Reviemon

Tahjee and Adrian smile at each other.

'Now let's finish him!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'In one hit from your Double Plant Buster :D' Adrian & Reviemon

The other DigiDestined nod.

'DOUBLE!' Arianna & Melanie

'PLANT!' Owen & Maria

'BUSTER!' GreyAndromon & WindVioletmon

'WHAT?' ChaosGallantmon 'Final Elysian!'

'Nice try, but… Beast Dragon Annihilation' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon 'You're finished!'

'NO!' ChaosGallantmon 'I won't fall here I won't!'

ChaosGallantmon is about to return to the Digivice when his data starts leading towards Reviemon.

'You've lost' Adrian & Reviemon

Then a sudden change in direction occurs with the place where the data is leading towards and that being another silhouette of a Dragonic figure.

'OF COURSE!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'WHAT?' DigiDestined & Digimon (except Tahjee)

'Me and Adrian figured out that Holocaumon was a part of SkullOmnimon, but we forgot that he looked like a Dragonic figure!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'RIGHT!' Adrian & Reviemon 'Come out BlackAgumon'

'I see you've figured us out' Ava

'Too bad it's too late' BlackAgumon

'Oh yeah, I've absorbed every Wild Digimon in the Digital World except for the Digimon Sovereigns so let me through' Ava

'WHAT?' Tahjee, Adrian & Digimon

'How is that possible?' Maria

'That's impossible!' Melanie

'You can't do that!' Owen

'WHY WOULD YOU?' Arianna

'Huh?' BlackAgumon 'It's completely possible my team have absorbed Wild Digimon too'

'And just by absorbing their Digimon we're at full power' Ava 'We just need more power!'

'What's the whole purpose of this?' GreyAndromon

'Why are you doing it?' WindVioletmon

Ava and BlackAgumon start to put their head down.

'BlackAgumon attack!' Ava

'Pepper Breath!' BlackAgumon

'You think you can win with only a Rookie that's insulting!' WindVioletmon

'Stand back!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Why?' Maria

'We need to fall back and devise another plan' Adrian & Reviemon

'But…' Owen

'We have no choice' Arianna

'It's only chance of surviving to fight stronger' Melanie

'We don't get much of a choice do we?' GreyAndromon

'Let's go' WIndVioletmon

They all return to their Tamer's Digivices.

'Smart Move' BlackAgumon 'Now all that's left is you giving your Digimon's Data to me, now hand them over!'

'You should know that the only way to absorb their data is when they're weakened so you have to defeat us for it!' Adrian

'Have it your way but it will wind up with us one way or another!' Ava


	24. Adrian's Evil?

**Maria: **So Flowmon why don't you do it?

**Flowmon: **Alright.

**Me: **At least some people are easy to work with.

**Flowmon: **Digimon is not owned by Monsteranime at all. He is only writing this fan story for fun and no profit. Try looking to Bandai for more official Digimon Franchise.

* * *

'Alright, so what's our next course of action?' Maria

'Hurry up!' Lizardramon

'We don't have much time until the end!' Liollmon

'Wait!' Tahjee 'I have too much pressure on my head'

'Leave him' Adrian 'We should focus all of us on devising a plan, Tahjee's job is to choose which one to take, after all he's not the brightest one, he just has tremendous luck especially in Multiple Choice Questions'

'WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!' Tahjee

'I guess he's right' Melanie

'My big brother was always the smart one' Arianna

'But not always the purest or innocent one' Adrian (thought)

'Alright let's go with what we know and figure out what course of action we should take?' Tahjee

'I guess that makes you smarter than expected' Adrian

'WILL YOU SHUT IT ALREADY!' Tahjee

'Alright so we know that the enemy is now narrowed down to one Digimon, and it's the most powerful one in the Universe even' Maria

'The only one who could match that power would be all of us combined' Melanie

'OOH!' Owen 'Does that mean we get to DNA Digivolve all our Digimon into 1 Digimon to defeat it!' Owen

'That won't work' Wingmon 'But it would be awesome if we did'

'That's true' Hagurumon

'Imagine it!' Aquamon

'Superpower-Ultramon!' Hagurumon

'A bit long on the name don't you think?' Flowmon

'Hey!' Lizardramon 'We should work more on the plan'

'Alright we just have combine all our strengths into our strategy, that Adrian can easily take care of in 1 minute' Tahjee

'What about us?' Owen

'We should go home now' Melanie 'It's getting really late'

'I need to go home as well' Tahjee

They leave Adrian's room, where Adrian gets onto the computer and starts waiting.

-Tahjee's House-

'Alright I'm finished installing it' Tahjee 'Adrian have we got the plan ready?'

'Yes, if they absorb all the Tamer's Digimon it should carry out our plan perfectly' Adrian

'Great' Tahjee 'They'll through their own hands'

-The Next Day-

On the giant screen that's shown in the city and all over people's TV BlackAgumon and Ava appear.

'Now listen! I want you to bring me what I want or this whole city and its people will go down!' Ava 'My Digimon has enough destructive power to destroy a whole city in 1 shot'

People are muttering on whether they think the girl is crazy or not, or if she will and has the power.

'I can tell you all right now I do have the power, now where should I use to prove it?' Ava 'Ah, the Digital World! Sadly I already did that but I'll show you the clip'

It shows the Digital World being dismantled.

'NO!' Melanie

'This cannot be!' Arianna

'WHY WOULD THEY?!' Owen

'They couldn't!' Maria

'Excellent' Tahjee

'Great' Adrian (thought)

'What are you saying excellent for?' Tahjee's Sister

'This is terrible!' Tahjee's Parents

'This is just what you wanted isn't it?' Lizardramon

'Yes' Tahjee 'No, it's just what we needed'

'If they do what we thought they were after this means an easy take out of Holocaumon' Liollmon

'Shhh…' Adrian

'Oh right' Liollmon

'Don't worry I only have 1 request so there's nothing overly the top' Ava 'I want you to hand over every last Digimon in the world over to me! My Holocaumon will take good care of them won't he?'

'Yes I will' BlackAgumon

-Park-

'So we all saw that?' Maria

'Just hand us over there's no use endangering your race for us' Flowmon

'NO!' Tahjee 'We still have a good chance, we can fight with you one last time even if you do go!'

Tahjee's Digivice signals a message.

'Wait a second' Tahjee 'Alright got it'

'Who was it?' Maria

'Adrian couldn't come with us, Arianna is still coming though' Tahjee

'Alright' Melanie 'Let's go we should find Adrian and see if he knows anything'

'WAIT!' Tahjee

'What?' Owen

'Shouldn't we wait for Arianna?' Tahjee

'Good point' Lizardramon

'Alright' Wingmon

-10 minutes later-

Arianna arrives with Aquamon walking along with her.

'Dang it she arrived earlier than needed' Tahjee

'Well now we should go!' Maria

'WAIT!' Tahjee 'Adrian said to not be bothered for the next 30 minutes as well in the message'

'Show me' Maria is staring down on Tahjee.

Tahjee is getting scared and starting to think more about what to do, a sweat drops from his head.

'I know why we don't train first!' Tahjee

'Don't bother' Maria

'I just realized I have something to do, I can't go and see Adrian' Tahjee

'You are getting on my nerves' Maria

We see Tahjee fly away on Quadramon's back.

'DANG IT!' Maria

'Don't worry I'm on it!' Maria 'Wingmon!'

'Got it!' Wingmon

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Wingmon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Wingmon 'Varodurumon True Mode!'

'Alright let's move!' Melanie

'I can easily outsped Quadramon don't worry' Varodurumon

Varodurumon creates a sonic-boom after reaching full speed and stopping Quadramon in its tracks.

'I may not be able to win by speed, but strength is my best stat' Tahjee

'Square Dragon Fireball!' Quadramon

It lands straight on Varodurumon knocking him down.

'Oh no!' Tahjee

'What?' Quadramon

'They're not only going to kill themselves at that fall but possibly a whole bunch of other people!' Tahjee 'Quick!'

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Quadramon Final Digivolve to…' Quadramon

'Battledramon' Tahjee & Battledramon 'Ancient Dragon!'

Battledramon does do everything Ancient Dragon does except shooting fireballs (flying and diving).

They catch Varodurumon.

'Oh no!' Tahjee

Wildliomon appears and catches Melanie on his back.

'Phew' Adrian 'You should think more'

'HEY!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Adrian?' Melanie

'Don't worry' Adrian & WildLiomon

They start flying back to rest.

'Did you get everything finished?' Tahjee

'Yes the preparations are set, it should happen any second now.' Adrian 'I talked to my father about it'

'The only thing left is for Holocaumon to release himself' Tahjee

'If I'm correct it should happen in the last battle' Adrian

'What are you guys talking about?' Melanie

'This doesn't concern you' Lizardramon

'Be nice, after all you were the one who almost killed them' RayLiamon 'But it's important you don't learn what they're talking about'

'I get that you wanted to get them off your tail, but really?' Adrian

'Well I can't outspeed them' Tahjee

'Try digivolving into Battledramon and getting up higher in the atmosphere, humans can't go that far up' Adrian

'So you're saying kill myself?'

'...Ok, you win' Adrian

'Um…' Wingmon 'Did Tahjee just beat Adrian in wits?'

'Guess he just did?' Lizardramon

They finally reach the other DigiDestined.

'Alright' Tahjee

'Is it true?' Maria

'Is what true?' Tahjee

'That you want Holocaumon to absorb every Tamer Digimon?' Maria

'What do you mean?' Tahjee

'Arianna arrived and told us you and Adrian want the Tamer Digimon to get absorbed' Owen

A Split screen showing Lizardramon and Liollmon's faces with a sweat drop.

'Come back Lizardramon you're tired and dreaming' Tahjee

'You as well Liollmon' Adrian

'Is it true?' Melanie

'What are you talking about?' Adrian has a sudden realization face 'So you've finally caught on'

'ADRIAN!' Tahjee

'I'm planning for Holocaumon to become the strongest and if he's absorbed into Liollmon guess what?' Adrian

'ADRIAN!' Tahjee

'Keep your trust with them' Adrian (whisper to Tahjee) 'After all you're the leader'

'Ok' Tahjee 'So you just want Liollmon to become the strongest Digimon and for what?'

'So I can easily take the world with me!' Adrian

'THAT'S DICTATORSHIP!' Tahjee

'We'd never go with your plan' Arianna

'Get out of here now!' Tahjee

'Fine' Adrian 'You could've been the knights'

'Shut up and get out of here!' Tahjee


	25. Beginning of the End

**Owen: **So what did you want me to do?

**Me: **Disclaimer, now hurry to so we can get on with the story.

**Hagurumon: **Go on.

**Owen: **Alright, Digimon is not owned my Monsteranime, and especially not Hagurumon. Now please can we just get on with the story?

**Me: **Whole thing.

**Hagurumon: **Bandai, Fuji TV, TV Ahashi, Toei Animation, Hiroshi Izawa, Tatsuya Hamazaki, Takeshi Okano all own a part of Digimon.

**Me: **Thank you.

* * *

'So it seems that I have to live with our second enemy' Arianna

'I'll try and find a way to talk him out of it' Tahjee

'You are his best friend right? It should work' Maria

The same thing happens but with Elijah's face.

'Alright, we shall give you what you want our Digimon' Elijah

'WHAT?' Melanie 'We can fight him'

'Now we can never beat him!' Owen

'Don't be so sure' Lizardramon

'There might've been some reason for Adrian wanting Holocaumon to absorb all the Digimon' Tahjee 'We just can't figure it out'

'OF COURSE!' Arianna

'After all he retaliated against the Digital War' Tahjee

'So we may not know his motives but we know it's good' Maria

'Let's call him' Tahjee

'Are you sure, I mean we can't be 100% sure his motives are good' Melanie

'I'm his Digivolution partner, I can easily see what's in his mind' Tahjee 'He may keep it clear and keep focused on the current situation during our Digivolution sequence but I know his motives are good'

'He is our leader after all' Hagurumon

'Alright' Wingmon

-Split Screen-

'Adrian!' Tahjee

'What?' Adrian 'Don't you think it would blow your cover when you're calling me?'

'No!' Tahjee 'We're letting you back in we've figured it out!'

'You didn't tell them did you?' Adrian

'Of course not, I would never' Tahjee 'Or at least everything'

'Alright' Adrian 'But if I go back they'd ask me for a reason, it's best if I didn't come with you, until the final battle'

'He said he'd meet us during the last battle' Tahjee

'Why?' Arianna

'Seems like this could be a problem' Maria 'We were hoping to ask the reason for the reason of absorbing a Tamer's Digimon'

-1 day later-

'Alright all Digimon in these 3 circles' Elijah 'I hope it works, or Keramon is gone forever'

'Chaos Absorption!' Holocaumon

Holocaumon takes in all Digital Energy from everything within 100 metres away from it.

'That's not good' Tahjee 'If we fight him and he uses that attack it'll absorb our Digimon instantly'

When all the light clears only Armageddemon stays.

'So the Super-Ultimate level isn't affected' Tahjee 'We're safe'

'Alright' Maria

'Explosive Oblivion!' Holocaumon 'That should take you out with ease'

Armageddemon is still standing.

'Oh yeah I forgot you were also scientifically enhanced during the fight against the DigiDestined' Holocaumon

'I should thank you for letting me test my finishing move' Holocaumon 'Finale of Chaos!'

Armageddemon gets defeated out and absorbed by Holocaumon

'Wait a second' Holocaumon 'There are the DigiDestined, all the other countries have given me their Digimon'

'But you feel like there are still some Digimon missing?' Ava

'Who?' Holocaumon 'GIVE ME THE DIGIDESTINED!'

'Um…' Elijah

'You just gave him the Digimon race except for a few now he's unbeatable we might as well' Avery

'Fine' Elijah 'Adrian come out!'

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian & WildLiomon

A Strike of Thunder hits Holocaumon completely shocking him.

'An ambush?' Ava 'Then why didn't they strike us earlier instead of striking us as soon as we got here?'

'Let's go!' Lizardramon

' Not yet' Tahjee 'We should wait, however Flowmon get ready to heal WildLiomon soon'

'You won't be able to stand up to me without Battledramon helping you' Holocaumon

'Explosive Oblivion' Ava

The attack hits WildLiomon dead on and he de-digivolves into Liollmon.

'Now!' Tahjee

'So you guys came' Adrian

'We'd like to know why you wanted the Digimon to be absorbed by Holocaumon' Melanie

'Not now' Adrian

'Focus on taking him down' Tahjee 'Take care of the Tired Status on Liollmon'

'Already on it!' Flowmon

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Flowmon Double Warp Digivolve to…!' Flowmon 'Violemon Armour Mode!'

'Wingmon Double Warp Digivolve to…!' Wingmon 'Varodurumon True Mode'

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Both

'WindVioletmon!' WindVioletmon 'Light of Recover!'

'Wow I feel so refreshed almost stronger than usual' Liollmon

'Now let's get started!' Adrian 'Maria, Melanie focus on GreyAndromon in case he's weak, but also attack when you have the chance'

'Right' Maria & Melanie

'Arianna, Owen, you're attacking with everything you've got with us' Tahjee

'Got it' Owen & Arianna

'Let's go!' Tahjee

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Lizardramon!' Lizardramon

'Liollmon!'Liollmon

'Warp Digivolve to…!' Both

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'Final Digivolve to…!' Both

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Both

'Reviemon!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Hagurumon!' Hagurumon

'Aquamon!' Aquamon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…!' Both

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Both

'GreyAndromon!' GreyAndromon

'Get ready to get stomped on!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Because you're not going anywhere!' Adrian & Reviemon

'It's time to pay for all your crimes' Owen

'Judgement will fall upon you and Ava!' Arianna

'Don't bother!' Maria

'You're staying here' Melanie

'I think we should find a better Battlefield' Holocaumon

'After all this is an illegal battle' Ava

'What?' Arianna 'Oh yeah'

'Follow us if you can!' Holocaumon

Holocaumon opens a portal to the Digital World, and they follow.

-Digital World-

The whole place is dark with nothing in it.

'So how come we can walk on nothing?' Owen

'What's going on here?' Arianna

'Don't bother walking you'll fall' Adrian & Reviemon 'If you stay still you won't'

'However since our Digimon can fly they're completely safe' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Alright' Maria 'Go get them WindVioletmon!'

'Now I no longer have a use for you' Holocaumon grabs Ava and releases himself from her Digivice.

'But Holocaumon I thought…' Ava

'That was a lie' Holocaumon

Ava gets thrown to the ground by Holocaumon and he releases himself from Ava.

'Oh no' Adrian & Reviemon

Adrian takes a step and walks and you know what happens next he falls to the ground.

'ADRIAN!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'He should take his own advice' Maria

Reviemon dives into save Adrian.

'Alright Reviemon get me closer to Ava' Adrian (thought) 'We can't let her be used as a human shield while in the fight'

'Got it' Reviemon (thought)


	26. Death

**Me: **The Digimon Franchise is owned by Bandai and others who recieved rights.

**Arianna: **Wasn't I supposed to do it?

**Me: **Just wanted to get on with it.

* * *

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Flowmon Double Warp Digivolve to…!' Flowmon 'Violemon Armour Mode!'

'Wingmon Double Warp Digivolve to…!' Wingmon 'Varodurumon True Mode'

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Both

'WindVioletmon!' WindVioletmon

'Lizardramon!' Lizardramon

'Liollmon!'Liollmon

'Warp Digivolve to…!' Both

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'Final Digivolve to…!' Both

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Both

'Reviemon!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Hagurumon!' Hagurumon

'Aquamon!' Aquamon

'Double Warp Digivolve to…!' Both

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'DNA Digivolve to…!' Both

'GreyAndromon!' GreyAndromon

'Now I no longer have a use for you' Holocaumon grabs Ava and releases himself from her Digivice.

End Previous Episode Montage.

'Alright now dive me into the place where Ava is!' Adrian

Reviemon dives to where Ava is, however Holocaumon attacks and it gets in the way.

'Explosive Oblivion!' Holocaumon

Holocaumon gets knocked out of the sky and starts falling into the infinite pit.

'STOP!' Tahjee & Reviemon 'Head towards Ava instead!'

'Why?' Maria

'Just do it!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Reviemon!' Tahjee (thought)

'YES!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

Reviemon wakes up and saves Adrian from falling.

'Adrian stay with us!' Melanie

'I'm still here but sadly he is to' Adrian & Reviemon

'All of us have to concentrate on getting Ava out of there so there's no human shields being used.' Tahjee & Reviemon

'We're already on it!' Arianna

'Time Warp!' GreyAndromon

'Nice work now he's much slower' WindVioletmon

'Sadly it won't last for long due to his gigantic size and enormous power' GreyAndromon 'We'll only have 3 seconds'

'Well can you use another one?' WindVioletmon

'Sure' GreyAndromon

Holocaumon starts moving at normal speed again.

'Time Warp!' GreyAndromon

Holocaumon starts moving slowly and can't keep up with GreyAndromon or WindVioletmon, WindVioletmon grabs Ava and starts speeding towards the DigiDestined.

'Alright!' Holocaumon starts moving through time properly again.

'Can you use it again?' Tahjee & Reviemon

'No I'm out of energy' GreyAndromon

'Then it's my turn to attack!' WindVioletmon 'Light of Recover!'

'Explosive Oblivion!' Holocaumon

'Alright I'm back, but WindVioletmon however' GreyAndromon

'I'm fine just that guy is annoying' WindVioletmon stops falling and flies back up.

'Let's all attack at the same time' Adrian & Reviemon

'Beast Dragon Annihilation!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Plant Buster (Boost)!' GreyAndromon & WindVioletmon

The 2 attacks land a direct hit on Holocaumon and send him backwards but he doesn't have a bruise on him.

'Is that really all you've got?' Holocaumon 'Well now they've already lost hope'

'What do you mean?' Owen

'As we are speaking this is being broadcasted on every Television and by me, after all I took in all the digital energy with Chaos Absorption I changed it so easily' Holocaumon

'Why you!' Melanie

'So you're trying to build up their hope and knock it down?' Adrian & Reviemon 'Cowardly'

'Well does that matter you have nothing you can do against me I'm the strongest Digimon in the world!' Holocaumon 'No the Universe!'

'I still match your level!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Then show me how much power you have!' Holocaumon

'With pleasure!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

Their Digivices start glowing and transferring power to Reviemon where Reviemon starts to glow as well.

'This is the Beginning of your End!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Let's go too' GreyAndromon

'With you' Arianna

'All the way!' Owen

'Us as well' WindVioletmon

'Aid Reviemon well!' Maria

'Do it for all the Digimon!' Melanie

Their Digivices start glowing and transferring energy to their partners causing their partners to start glowing.

'Beast Dragon Annihilation!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Violet Beam!' WindVioletmon

'Mechanical Angel!' GreyAndromon

All 3 attacks head towards Holocaumon this time phasing Holocaumon, but not driving him back.

'That's still nothing' Holocaumon 'You have literally nothing against me!'

'Don't be so sure!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'We have one more trick left to pull!' Adrian & Reviemon

'GO!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Well this is it' Tahjee (thought)

'Goodbye forever' Adrian (thought)

'You are my Tamers and I'll do everything in my power to make sure your goal comes true' Reviemon

'But I do wish we got to have that battle with each other to decide which one of us was stronger' Tahjee (thought) 'But I know I would've won'

'Same here, but we have priorities' Adrian (thought) 'Keep dreaming I beat you everytime we faced off'

'And if I do come out I swear to protect the Digital World with my life for you two' Reviemon (thought)

'Now SO BE IT!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

Reviemon charges in at Holocaumon and slashes him, straight through, leaving a mark.

'That's really all you got?' Holocaumon 'You attacked me with a normal attack you insult me'

'Finale of Chaos!' Holocaumon

The Dark Energy hits and turns Reviemon into light about to return to the Digivice, and Holocaumon absorbs the data from Reviemon. Tahjee and Adrian fall back to the ground hardly breathing.

'NO!' Owen

'WHY?!' Melanie

'IDIOT!' Maria

'Big Brother?!' Arianna

'Don't worry' Tahjee 'Just finish this battle and win, don't give up, everyone is still counting on you'

'Don't let your anger overtake you as well' Adrian 'And one more thing you cannot win…'

'a…a…' Tahjee

Adrian and Tahjee stop breathing and their Digivices turn off.

-Human World-

'Their strongest Digimon?' Hunter

'Destroyed?' Brooklyn

'We have no hope anymore!' Citizen

'NO!' Christopher 'They're still fighting and they still have hope so we mustn't give up on them.

-Digital World-

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' All (Alive) DigiDestined

'Why would they be so reckless?' GreyAndromon

'There's nothing left' WindVioletmon

'NO!' Melanie

'They said to keep fighting, and not to give up!' Maria

'And that's exactly what we're going to do!' Owen

'We'll avenge them with our strength!' Arianna 'Together!'

Their eyes are filled with anger and hatred for Holocaumon

'How sweet but you still won't win' Holocaumon

* * *

_Last few episodes? Well I was planning to upload the special, but I couldn't think of very good ideas even after I finished it... I'm not going to put it up being honest I'd say waste of time for that special._


	27. Chaos Battle 1

**Arianna: **Digimon is not owned by Monsteranime, however the following Digimon are, since they've been created through imagination. And...

**Pichimon: **Oh please, stop it. Digimon is owned by Bandai. All there is to it, nothing more nothing less.

**Me: **Should I really be letting you guys do this in the first place now? There are also those who received rights for adaptation, manga or anime.

* * *

'Well this is it' Tahjee (thought)

'Goodbye forever' Adrian (thought)

'You are my Tamers and I'll do everything in my power to make sure your goal comes true' Reviemon

'But I do wish we got to have that battle with each other to decide which one of us was stronger' Tahjee (thought) 'But I know I would've won'

'Same here, but we have priorities' Adrian (thought) 'Keep dreaming I beat you everytime we faced off'

'And if I do come out I swear to protect the Digital World with my life for you two' Reviemon (thought)

'Now SO BE IT!' Tahjee, Adrian & Reviemon

'Finale of Chaos!' Holocaumon

The Dark Energy hits Reviemon, turning Reviemon into light about to return to the Digivice, and Holocaumon absorbs the data from Reviemon. Tahjee and Adrian fall back to the ground hardly breathing.

'NO!' Owen

'WHY?!' Melanie

'IDIOT!' Maria

'Big Brother?!' Arianna

'Don't worry' Tahjee 'Just finish this battle and win, don't' give up, everyone is still counting on you'

'Don't let your anger overtake you as well' Adrian 'And one more thing you cannot win…'

'a…a…' Tahjee

Adrian and Tahjee stop breathing.

'Alright what do we do?' WindVioletmon

'Ummm…' Melanie 'I don't know it's usually those two who think of a plan'

'It's true' Maria

'What about using past strategies?' Arianna

'Will it work?' Melanie

'No idea' Owen

'We have to try something!' Arianna

'Alright' Owen 'Let's try the complete power and heal strategies'

'That seems the best in this stituation' Melanie

'Are you sure about this?' GreyAndromon

'We have to trust them' WindVioletmon

'You're right' GreyAndromon

'Double Plant Buster!' GreyAndromon & WindVioletmon

'Is that really all you've got!' Holocaumon 'Explosive Oblivion'

The attack sends both Digimon flying.

'Anything else?' Holocaumon

'Violet Beam!' WindVioletmon

'Darkness Light!' GreyAndromon

The two attacks hit on Holocaumon and he is hardly phased.

'Check the Digivice what's his health?' Arianna 'We hardly did ¼ damage, everything else was done by Reviemon helping us!'

'So we haven't even gotten to halving his health' Melanie

'World Chaos!' Holocaumon shoots lasers from its eyes towards WindVioletmon and GreyAndromon sending them flying again.

'Still absolutely nothing and he's almost got us at 0!' Melanie

'Then Light of Recover WindVioletmon!' Maria

'Right!' WindVioletmon 'Light of Recover!'

'Darkness Light!' GreyAndromon

The DIgivice shows Holocaumon's Health at ¼ while their health at full, then a message appears signalling a message from Tahjee & Adrian.

'WHAT?' Arianna

'So that's what our plan is but why didn't it come to us earlier?' Melanie

'Because this place is utterly destroyed it would probably really hard to find anywhere anymore' Owen

'That doesn't make sense, Well they aren't alive' Maria 'So how?'

'Might have been something weird, they might've been typing it in while facing Holocaumon, and they didn't press the button to send until they died?' Arianna

'That's the best theory' Melanie

'OH WHO CARES ABOUT THE THEORY!' Owen 'We should just focus on defeating Holocaumon look he's owning us out there.'

'Alright so what does it say?' Maria 'A strategy?'

'I'm sorry for keeping this but we did plan this death on us, and we do know that you can't find a strategy to fight such a strong opponent yourself. So we supplied one for you, as you can see this is not a legal battle which means the turn-based system is set off, and as well if you can see Holocaumon is very slow in its attacking speed so that's suspecting it needs to rest after every attack. So your plan here is to attack relentlessly' Tahjee & Adrian

'PERFECT!' Owen

'Just what we needed' Arianna

'Yeah' Melanie 'I hope they're right about this'

'Same here, we're going to do what they say if what they say is true' Maria

'Darkness Light!' GreyAndromon

'Violet Beam!' WindVioletmon

They attack with the same attacks over and over which don't hurt Holocaumon just brings his HP down to ½ of its original.

'World Chaos!' Holocaumon

The two Digimon are once again sent back.

'Light of Recover!' WindVioletmon

'I'm still attacking!' GreyAndromon 'Time Warp!'

Now they attack with Darkness Light and Violet Beam over and over, finally bringing Holocaumon to 1/3 of his HP.

'Then let's finish this!' Holocaumon 'Finale of Chaos!'

The attack aims at both Digimon on the different sides.

'Oh man I wasn't expecting him to pull this out' Melanie 'So soon as well'

'Then it's time!' Maria

They both nod.

'PROTECT GREYANDROMON!' Both

'Got it!' WindVioletmon

'What are you doing?' Owen

'Don't do it!' Arianna

WindVioletmon's HP lands just at 1, while GreyAndromon is at 2/3 of his.

'Recover!' Arianna

'We can't we don't have enough energy' Melanie

'Alright then!' Owen

'I'll do it focus on attacking Holocaumon!' Maria

'But you have the stronger attack!' Arianna

'Just do it!' Melanie

'I've never seen those two so forcing think something is going on, or that they've been that hurt by their deaths?' Owen

'Digital Boost! Energy Fountain Z!' WindVioletmon

'Now to finish this!' Holocaumon 'World Chaos'

The two eyes aim the lasers at the two Digimon, WindVioletmon dodges hers and jumps into GreyAndromon's.

'What are you doing?' GreyAndromon

'Tamer's orders!' WindVioletmon

'You need to recover!' GreyAndromon 'You can beat him!'

'No, you must' WindVioletmon

WindVioletmon disappears Holocaumon absorbs her, with Arianna and Owen along with GreyAndromon with shock on their faces.

'What?' GreyAndromon, Arianna & Owen

'Don't give up it's all up to you now' Melanie

'Don't let them down' Maria

They fall to the ground backwards, but they still have their pulse.

'NO!' Owen

'What do we do now?' Arianna 'Our seniors can't help us'

'We fight as they said!' Owen 'WITH EVERYTHING WE HAVE!'

'If that's it' Arianna

Their Digivices start to glow stronger as with GreyAndromon

'We will never forgive you!' Owen & GreyAndromon 'Never, never, never!'

Part of GreyAndromon's glowing light starts releasing darkness.

'Owen?' Arianna

'NEVER FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!' Owen & GreyAndromon 'WE WILL DESTROY YOU! NO! ANNIHILATE YOU!'

-Human World-

'This is definitely bad' Hunter

'Just go back to your life already!' Citizen 'We've already lost'

'Get over here we have something to do' Christopher

He starts dialling on the Digivice.

'Alright we're going to have all family members of the DigiDestined try to help and persuade everyone that something is empty without the Digimon in our lives' Christopher

'That'll never work!' Hunter 'If you haven't noticed it's been long enough and they're just going back to life without the Digimon'

'That's it!' Christopher 'Without the Digimon, we can show them what we don't have without the Digimon'

'Great plan but how will we execute it?' Hunter

'We'll call for everyone's help say wasn't there this group they made?' Christopher

'That's right they freed In-Training Level Digimon from Tamers back into the Digital World close as the centre they could.' Hunter

'That's what we'll do' Christopher

'Right' Hunter 'Time to get to our computers, we'll have to hack our way through the internet though'

'Not a problem' Christopher points to the sky.

'What?' Hunter

'We'll have Adrian's father persuade the Prime Minister and who then persuades the other countries to activate all the outer satellites therefore blocking all signals from going in or out' Christopher

-Adrian's House-

Adrian and Arianna's Mother is crying.

'Huh? Who's calling?' Elijah

'It's me I have a plan to make sure they're plan and death doesn't go in vain.' Christopher

'Tell I'll do anything at this point' Elijah

'Well here it is' Christopher

'What is it?' Adrian's Mother

'I have something I need to do, we'll have them avenged and all the Digimon released' Elijah

'What?' Adrian's Mother

'Time to execute this!' Hunter


	28. Chaos Battle 2

**Me: **Well they're not really in the best of shape right now so... Digimon is owned by Bandai and others who've recieved rights.

* * *

'So how's this going to work?' Avery

'We can help save the Digimon who are stuck inside Holocaumon, even our own!' Elijah

'You mean…' Avery

'Yes, even your BlackLizardramon!' Elijah

'So I can finally meet him in my full mind' Avery 'So what do I need to do'

-Digital World-

'WE WILL DESTROY YOU!' Owen & GreyAndromon

'They're going out of control…' Arianna

'DARKNESS LIGHT!' Owen & GreyAndromon

'You've lost all your sanity and you think you can stop me with that?' Holocaumon 'But then again this rage is overwhelming, and powerful this might be a fun challenge and you might give me so much power, but I bet there's so much more buried beneath all of it.'

'DARKNESS LIGHT!' Owen & GreyAndromon

'World Chaos!' Holocaumon 'I wonder when that power will show'

'How do I calm him down…' Arianna

-Human World-

Now on the big screen from the battle it becomes static and then the faces of Hunter, Brooklyn, Christopher and 2 Members of that group appear.

'Don't you guys miss your friends?' Hunter 'The Digimon that worked so hard to help you and the ones that loved you when you needed it'

'And now you're just ditching them like that?' Member 1

'This is the heartless human race' Member 2

'You should get back and help them!' Brooklyn

'Your Digivices they signify the memories between you and your Digimon, no matter whether you're Tamer or just one who has a Digimon to go with you, you feel as though something is missing in your life doesn't it?' Christopher

Suddenly ¼ of the Digivices in the crowd start to glow and shoot up.

-Digital World-

Arianna's Digivice starts talking with MarineAngemon's voice.

'We need to calm them down I can't control HiAndromon Hacker Mode' MarineAngemon 'They're raging way too much, at this rate GreyAndromon would be split if you're any further apart you need to help Owen regain his senses before GreyAndromon falls to pieces'

'I know but how?' Arianna

'Just talk to him!' MarineAngemon 'You're smart enough and nice enough! But we have to have GreyAndromon sustained.'

'Owen…' Arianna

'DIE! HOLOCAUMON! DIE!' Owen & GreyAndromon

'Owen!' Arianna

'TAKE HIM DOWN!' Owen

'OWEN!' Arianna

'WHAT IS IT?' Owen

'You need to stop this, you're raging way too much!' Arianna

'Arianna he killed our friends, I'll never forgive him!' Owen

'I'm annoyed and angry at him too but we can't go raging around like everything is gone!' Arianna

'Don't bother I'm taking him down if it's the last thing I do!' Owen

'Don't you remember what Tahjee and Adrian said!' Arianna 'They said not to let our anger take over!'

-Flashback-

'Don't let your anger overtake you as well' Adrian

Owen's anger starts turns into shock, and instead of half of GreyAndromon's Light being dark it becomes nothing.

'What have I done?' Owen

'Don't worry Owen, you're awake now' Arianna

'I disobeyed the ones I respected so much and did the one thing that would turn me into a monster?' Owen 'I don't believe it!'

'Owen!' Arianna

'I'm worthless!' Owen

'OWEN!' Arianna

'Yes…' Owen

'Wake Up!' Arianna

Owen gets bitch-slapped by Arianna.

'Thanks, I needed that' Owen 'We should be focusing on taking down Holocaumon anyways'

'Then let's go' Arianna

'Good to have you back!' GreyAndromon's light glows complete again

'Darkness Light!' GreyAndromon

-Human World-

'So you don't miss your partners the one that worked so hard for you and did what you'd want anytime, no matter what would happen to them?' Member 1

Now ½ of the Digivices start glowing and sending light upwards.

-Digital World-

'You're not going to win that easily!' Owen

'As long as there is someone to stand against you!' Arianna

'There is always hope!' Both

'This is our strength!' GreyAndromon 'Darkness Light!

'Well then I'll take out GreyAndromon your only hope!' Holocaumon

'Just try it!' GreyAndromon

-Human World-

'So that's it the other half of you have no heart you don't care about your partners or your other Digimon at all?' Member 1

'This is disappointing' Christopher 'So if you got the chance to help your partners and get them out of that monster you wouldn't?'

'Because you've got the chance' Brooklyn

All of the Digivices start glowing in the crowd and shooting a light upwards, then many other lights come shooting upwards from behind houses and hills, until the view is just lights.

-Digital World-

'Hey Arianna what is his HP?' Owen

'It's hardly budged' Arianna

'Then let's try this, you know about what Tahjee & Adrian said?' Owen 'What I think they meant to be angry?'

'No way' Arianna

'No, let me finish, now we're just suppressing it, what if we let it out and controlled it?' Owen

'Harnessing the power of our feelings?' Arianna

'Yes' Owen

'That might work!' GreyAndromon

'World Chaos!' Holocaumon

GreyAndromon is hit badly.

'Alright let's try it' Arianna

They're faces turn to anger and back to normal, while GreyAndromon's surrounding light becomes a glowing field of light and darkness fighting over each other (rotating).

'You must be defeated' Owen & Arianna

'There's nothing we can lose anymore except each other!' GreyAndromon

'This is the end of it all!' Owen

'But before that!' Arianna 'What were you trying to accomplish?'

'I don't need to tell you!' Holocaumon

'Then So Be It!' Owen 'Darkness Light now!'

'Got it!' GreyAndromon

-Human World-

It shows Earth and the amount of lights streaming away from it forming into 1 light, and going towards somewhere in space.

-Digital Word-

'You're finished!' Owen, Arianna & GreyAndromon 'Darkness Light!'

Suddenly another bright light appears and engulfs Holocaumon.

'Explosive Oblivion!' Holocaumon

The light engulfing Holocaumon restrains him from using the attack.

'What's this?' Owen

'This is the power of the Digivice' Hunter

'Due to the fact everyone's Digimon are inside Holocaumon it works' Christopher

'So this is what everything they did was for?' Arianna

Maria and Melanie start moving a bit.

'And the bonds between Humans and Digimon can reach through Dimensions' Brooklyn

'Alright, now what do we do?' Owen

'Finish it!' Maria & Melanie

'Right!' Owen & Arianna

'Darkness Light!' GreyAndromon

Holocaumon is hardly phased.

'What?' Arianna & Owen

'Hah! You may have me trapped but you can't defeat me with that!' Holocaumon

'Try something else?' Melanie

'There's nothing else Mechanical Angel is less powerful than Darkness Light and Time Warp doesn't do damage' Arianna

'Well all you're hopes are sunk!' Holocaumon 'Get ready because I know you can't hold this thing forever!'

'NO!' Owen

'WE CAN'T LOSE!' Arianna 'FOR MY BROTHER, FOR TAHJEE!'

'AND EVERYONE ELSE!' Owen

'We must win!' Owen & Arianna

Tahjee, Adrian, Melanie, and Maria's Digivices glow and restrain Holocaumon as well also shining on GreyAndromon.

'And thus we shall!' GreyAndromon

'Dark Purification!' Owen, Arianna & GreyAndromon

'This is the end Holocaumon!' GreyAndromon

Holocaumon disappears into data and releasing all the other Digimon in a stream of light.

* * *

_Yay! Last Episode no, Tahjee and Adrian are still dead._


	29. Strongest

**Fanglongmon: **Do we need to do this? Guardians reduced to this?

**Me: **Fine, Digimon is not owned by me, they are mainly owned by Bandai.

* * *

The attack destroys Holocaumon into data and nothing is left. The ground starts to shake

'Huh?' Owen

'Since Holocaumon was destroyed and since he absorbed all the Digimon Sovereigns this Dimension is going to fall!' Melanie

It stops.

'What happened?' Arianna

'We were able to stay alive as well as all the other Digimon in our forms because of that light' Fanglongmon

'What about Reviemon?' Melanie 'And WindVioletmon'

'I'm here!' Reviemon

'And we're in your Digivices!' Flowmon

'Same with me!' Wingmon

'I just wish there would be a way to revive Tahjee and Adrian' Fanglongmon

'There is!' Alphamon 'You're name it's Reviemon every wondered why?' Alphamon

'Revive!' Maria

'Yes, but he's strength has fallen down to the point he can't revive anyone' Azulongmon 'He'd need the power of his comrades for this.' Azulongmon

'But do keep in mind you'll have to unlock your DNA Digivolution forms again by yourselves.' Ebonwumon

'We'll do it!' Flowmon

'They've helped us' Wingmon

'We should help them' Metalkoromon

'Yeah!' Pichimon

They transfer their energy to Reviemon.

'I feel your power.' Reviemon 'That should be enough'

'You can revive them as not only are you their partner, but their Digivices are still faintly active.' Fanglongmon

'So that means what?' Owen

'They have still some life in the world and that is most likely inside Reviemon remember the Final Digivolutions?' Zhuquiaomon

'That makes sense, I guess' Melanie

Reviemon goes down towards Adrian & Tahjee whose Digivices start blinking like crazy, and Tahjee & Adrian get up.

'Where am I?' Tahjee & Adrian 'Who am I?'

'What?' Melanie

'Amnesia?' Maria

'So did something happen during the revival process?' Arianna

'Don't think so?' Owen

'Yes, nothing happened like a Digimon would reincarnate they lost their memory' Fanglongmon 'However unlike reincarnation of a Digimon they can regain their memories'

'So you're saying?' Melanie

'Yes, they can regain it' Fanglongmon 'You can have anyway as long as it doesn't mess up their memories due to them being the Tamers of Reviemon the strongest Digimon in existence.'

'They could easily disrupt the Digital World and the Human World' Azulongmon

'Well how should we?' Maria 'The easiest way would be to have them regain their memories one-by-one'

'Or we could have a battle with them!' Owen

'No, that would never work they probably don't know how to use a Digivice at this stage' Melanie

'So that leaves us with Maria's idea' Arianna

'This is going to take way too long' Owen 'And I bet he's not going to record what's going to happen due to how long our adventure was'

'Who?' Melanie

'Someone' Owen

'Alright' Maria

-15 days later in the Digital World-

'Now, that's our whole Summer Holiday wasted' Tahjee

'Yep' Adrian 'But remember what we wanted just before Holocaumon took us out?'

'Since we're back!' Tahjee

'Oh yeah!' Lizardramon

'Finally!' Liollmon

'Our fight to see who's the strongest!' All 4

'Umm…' Owen 'Why?'

'So are we just spectators?' Melanie

'I do wish we could join' Hagurumon

'But it seems this will be a direct 1-on-1' Arianna

'Just their partners and their strengths' Aquamon

'Nothing else?' Maria

'No Digital Boosts as well it seems' Flowmon

'Well let's see who is strongest in character in general?' Wingmon

'We've equipped our items?' Tahjee

'Obviously' Adrian

'Then let's start!' Tahjee

'DIGITAL BATTLE!' Adrian

'Accepted!' Tahjee

'So what's the score been so far?' Adrian

'You owning me around 2 times and me defeating you once' Tahjee

'What makes you think you can defeat me this time?' Adrian

'Because we're equal in strength' Tahjee 'It comes down to our will!'

'Let's start already!' Lizardramon

'This is becoming an all bark and no bite' Liollmon

'Dog talk much?' Lizardramon

'I'm a Lion that's a big cat!' Liollmon

'Sure it is' Lizardramon

'DIGIVOLVE!' Both

01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

'Liollmon!' Liollmon

'Lizardramon!' Lizardramon

'Warp Digivolve to…!' Both

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'Final Digivolve to…' Both

'WildLiomon!' WildLiomon & Adrian

'Battledramon!' Battledramon & Atahjee

'We're ready!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'No Digital Boosts and only our will and equipment right' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Of course' Tahjee & Battledramon

-Outside Digital Battle-

'We should check their equipment' Owen

'I'd like to see what they're holding' Hagurumon

'Well let's see WildLiomon is holding…' Arianna 'What?'

'What is WildLiomon holding?' Melanie

'What is it!' Aquamon

'Come on slow down' Wingmon

'No data?' Arianna

'Same here' Maria

'Is that possible?' Owen

'Unless…' Flowmon

'It can't be' Hagurumon 'Not even we have that'

'The ultimate equipment!' All of them 'Complete Armour!'

'Using the abilities of the original Fighter Armour, Rubber Cloak, Grand Booster and Re-Energize' Melanie

'It's the greatest equipment' Wingmon

'It increases all the stats by 20' Maria

'And decreases damage by 2' Flowmon

'Increases damage by 2' Owen

'And lowers energy usage' Hagurumon

'No one's used this due to how much it costs and how much it weighs in your Digivice' Arianna

'Weighing 900 PB' Aquamon 'It tops even the Fighter Armour 2.0 and costing over a million'

'Yes, and sadly you only get 10 cash per win' Elijah

'Being absolutely almost impossible for any tamer to get, these two being the only 2 who've been able to use it let alone buy it' Keramon

'When did you 2 get here?' Owen

'I wanted to see my son in action too much to ask?' Elijah 'It's been so long anyway'

-Digital Battle-

'So it seems like we've negated each others Equipment' Adrian & WildLiomon

'The only thing left is that we both use less energy when we attack' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Well let's start!' All 4

'Ancient Dragon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Diving Bolt!' Adrian & WildLIomon

They both slam into each other while in the air.

'Ouch' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Nice work, but that won't help you against us!' Adrian & WildLiomon 'Frozen Wave!'

'Dragon Blast Ray!' Tahjee & Battledramon

The two waves hit each other at even power, still going.

'I see our powers are equal' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Didn't I already tell you?' Tahjee & Battledramon

'But still there's still the level above us' Adrian & WildLiomon 'Sure it will hurt us much more, but it won't be any better if we keep this going!'

'Well you forgot we could use it as well!' Tahjee & Battledramon

Their Digivices glow lighting up their partners.

'So we're both at the same level' Adrian & WildLiomon

'There's nothing else for you to reach!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Let's see who's will is stronger now!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Let us!' Tahjee & Battledramon 'Dragonic Fist!'

'Great Tornado!' Adrian & WildLiomon

Their attacks meet at equal strength and stopping each other in their tracks.

'Supreme Dragon Blast!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian & WildLiomon

Once again the 2 energy attacks reach at equal strength and deflecting each other.

'So this is our will' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Both of us want to win the same amount' Tahjee & Battledramon


	30. Finale

**Me: **Yes last episode... Then they can all do it together at the end. For now, Bandai owns Digimon and especially the dolls.

* * *

'Great Tornado!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Dragonic Fist!' Tahjee & Battledramon

The two attacks are about to hit each other until Great Tornado misses Battledramon and returns at Battledramon from behind.

'OW!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Well sadly you have to attack with your fist with Dragonic Fist it won't help' Adrian & Battledramon 'So it didn't hit'

'Dang it!' Tahjee & Battledramon 'You won't win that easily though!'

'I hope not' Adrian & Battledramon 'Diving Bolt!'

'Dragonic Fist!' Tahjee & Battledramon

-Outside-

'Finally not versioned attacks!' Maria

-Digital Battle-

'Get ready to lose!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'That's my line!' Adrian & WildLiomon

The two attacks hit at the same amount of strength, sending the 2 backwards.

'Ancient Dragon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Great Tornado!' Adrian & WildLiomon

Battledramon is sent backwards before the attack can hit.

'Sadly for you our Reckless attacks are vulnerable to non-contact attacks.' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Thanks for telling me' Tahjee & Battledramon 'Dragon Blast Ray!'

'Great Tornado!' Adrian & WildLiomon

The two attacks hit at equal strength.

'You are way too predictable' Adrian & WildLiomon

-Outside-

'It seems like Adrian is winning' Melanie

'Yes, but I know Tahjee can get back up!' Maria

-Digital Battle-

'Go!' Adrian & WildLiomon 'Diving Bolt!'

'Supreme Dragon Blast!' Tahjee & Battledramon 'Sure I maybe predictable but using my best attack will solve it'

WildLiomon is sent back flying.

'Oof, Smart move, however not good enough' Adrian & WildLiomon 'Thunder of the King!'

'Supreme Dragon Blast!' Tahjee & Battledramon

They keep exchanging the same move over and over.

-Outside-

'If this keeps up they'll both run out of energy, and won't be able to use their best attacks' Maria

'Exactly and if that happens, the one who'll run out of energy for their best attack first is Battledramon' Elijah

'Then that would mean a win for Adrian' Owen

'No, Adrian has more damage' Arianna

'So they're pretty much equal' Keramon

'It all depends on their normal attacks after' Wingmon

-Digital Battle-

Smoke covers the field and when some of it clears Battledramon and WildLiomon are tired.

'It seems you can't use your best attack anymore' Adrian & WildLiomon

'All I need to do now is just find an attack to defend enough against it!' Tahjee & Battledramon 'And the battle will be mine!'

Smoke clears even more and Tahjee along with Adrian are both tired.

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Dragonic Fist!' Tahjee & Battledramon

Adrian smiles.

'Well this settles it, I have enough Energy for 1 more attack' Adrian & WildLiomon

'But you only have 10%' Tahjee & Battledramon 'All of your moves will do too much damage'

'You wasted your energy on Dragonic Fist' Adrian & WildLiomon 'Diving Bolt doesn't require as much as it leaves WildLiomon vulnerable, as with your Ancient Dragon'

'So you!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Diving Bolt!' Adrian & WildLiomon

Battledramon is shocked with electricity from WildLiomon's circle of thunder.

-Outside-

'Is that it?' Elijah

'No it won't be' Hagurumon 'You said the damage they both have it's all at 1%'

'So the one who lands their normal attack first will win!' Flowmon

'In speed, power and defense their powers are equal.' Aquamon

'This will decide it!' Wingmon

-Digital Battle-

They both smile.

'Attack!' Tahjee, Adrian, WildLiomon & Battledramon

Battledramon swipes with its claws, while WildLiomon tackles down Battledramon, with both attacks hitting their target.

'This is the end' Tahjee & Battledramon

'So it is!' Adrian & WildLiomon

Battledramon and WildLiomon both fall to the ground and de-digivolve to their Fresh Forms; Lizimon and Cubmon respectively.

-Outside-

'So who won?' Maria 'Surely one of them fell first'

'No it seems it was exactly the same time' Melanie

-Tahjee & Adrians-

'So it was a tie' Adrian

'Seems like we'll face off again someday' Tahjee

'You're not half bad' Cubmon

'Look who's talking' Lizimon

'Their battle ended in a tie?' Hagurumon

'Oh well, looks like they both are the strongest tamers in the world' Melanie

'We should also let down on their DNA Digivolution since we no longer need it' Maria

'Well how long are you guys going to stand there?' Tahjee

'We're leaving!' Lizimon

'See you guys on the other side' Adrian

'Don't leave us waiting!' Cubmon

'What do they mean?' Hagurumon

'Unless?' Arianna

'No way!' Aquamon

'I don't think so' Flowmon

'You're right' Elijah

'It's another competition on the other side' Keramon 'Just 1 on 1, 3 v 3'

They teleport out of the Digital World, and someone in the Digital World starts talking.

'Seems like everything is back right?' Ava 'Agumon?'

'And we're happy together!' Agumon

Later the other World Terror members are also shown with their partners.

-Parliament House-

'Seems like BlackLizardramon has been released from Holocaumon's control' Avery

'Which means we can live together!' BlackLizardramon 'Both of us on Earth without mind controlling!'

-House-

Somebody comes out of the house with a Guilmon.

'Ready Guilmon we better start!' Alex

'I'm with you!' Guilmon

-Tournament-

'And Unknown Reincarnation wins this team match!' MC

The original Unknown Chaos shows with their members and Digimon as well.

-Tournament-

'And Tahjee VS. Adrian the 2 strongest Tamers have fought and ended with a tie' MC 'Once again a show of amazing combat, technique and strategy!' MC

'This is impressive these are the DigiDestined that defeated me' BlackLizardramon

'And so far the strongest' Ava

'In the whole world we better catch up' Avery

'I'm ready whenever you are!' BlackLizardramon

'We have cleansed the world from the evil that opposed the Digital World and the order of it' Tahjee (narration) 'Our lives will go back to normal well except for the fact we have Digimon with us, but I still wonder what's on the other side of the Digimon Universes and what's happened and finished? Well there are some things you just can't know'

'Now all together' Tahjee

'DIGITAL BOOST!' Every Tamer in the world

-Darkness-

'I will have my revenge!' ?

* * *

_Yeah, so I might re-create the whole Special, make it shorter or keep it as it is, but take out the fights with themselves it will take way too long._


End file.
